Super Total Drama
by Young Smasher
Summary: Three months after his adventure in Rogueport, Mario must team up with Heather and the rest of the TD cast to stop Count Bleck from destroying their worlds. Will the cast finally learn how to be a team so they can save their worlds from Despair? Takes place during the finale of Total Drama World Tour. I own nothing, Mario belongs to Nintendo while Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV.
1. PP1: Ambushed and taken

**I'm back! After a one-month break, Super Total Drama is here!**

**Let's see how the sequel to Hetalia: The Thousand-Year Door unfolds!**

* * *

The Mario Bros. woke up to another day of peace, it's been three months since their adventure with the countries at Rogueport.

"Say bro, I know this peace is nice and all but man, it also gets boring from time to time" Luigi sighed. Then, he came up with an idea "Let's visit Princess Peach!" he happily exclaimed. "That's a good idea! Maybe we can even contact our paper selves!" Mario approved the idea.

The two left the house locked and started their tracks when a Toad ran to them. He told them the princess was kidnapped.

Instead of being shocked they face-palmed as they knew who did this. "There goes our peace streak" Mario sighed. The brothers quickly left their house and Toad from behind whispered "We're counting on you… Mario… and Luigi"…

**_At a certain castle_**

Mario and Luigi approached Bowser's castle with caution when they saw the door open. The duo blinked in disbelief but seized the opportunity to storm it. They immediately reached to the Koopa King in his throne room.

"Grr! You stupid minions! I told you to always LOCK THE GATE!" Bowser yelled. He then came to a realization, he didn't kidnapped Peach, and he just finished his training. Mario and Luigi didn't believed him until something unexpected happened.

Peach appeared inside a crystal box, and by his side a blue-colored man in a white tuxedo appeared as well.

"BLECK! Your princess has been taken by… Count Bleck! The chosen executioner of the Dark Prognosticus!" the man yelled.

Mario, Luigi and Bowser looked at him with shock, "I don't know or care what's going on, but release her!" Bowser demanded, "I planned on taking her today after a while!" Mario and Luigi glared at the king for that.

"Never! She'll be integral to my plans of destroying all world, including yours and the one of your friends, the "Countries!" Count Bleck declared.

"Destroy all WORLDS?!" Luigi widened his eyes. Mario shook his head and jumped on the Count, only for him to be grabbed by the latter and thrown into the ground.

The count then conjured a black hole, which made Mario get knocked out. "Bro!" Luigi cried, "Weaklings like the four of you cannot face Count Bleck" the blue man coldly said.

"You better free her… OR ELSE?!" Bowser summoned his troops. The count just laughed "Your princess shall never be returned. In fact, King Bowser, I also need… YOU!" he conjured a bigger black hole this time and it swallowed everyone but Mario.

"Count Bleck's preparations are now in order! Now is time to visit the other world and show them the face of annihilation" Bleck laughed and disappeared.

"Come back… give back Peach, Luigi and Bowser… don't hurt any of my friends the Nations…" Mario lost consciousness…

**_1 hour later_**

"Mario…" a soft voice called for him, it belonged to a rainbow-colored butterfly-like creature. The hero got up and looked at the being "Who are you?" he asked.

My name is Tippi… I'm known as a Pixl, a sort of Fairy… I came to find you…" Tippi explained. Mario got into a fighting stance, expecting a battle to start like in his past adventure.

"I am no enemy… You met Count Bleck… and captured a Princess, an Evil King and your Brother… is this not so?" she asked. Mario chilled out and nodded.

Then that means the count is now beginning to from the Void… We haven't much time, you must come with me" she then warped Mario and herself out of the castle…

**_At a mysterious platform_**

Mario and Tippi appeared, a wizard was already waiting for them there. "Oh ho! Back so soon, Tippi" asked the wizard. Mario stared at him and dropped his jaw. "Wait, you're… Merlon?!" asked the plumber.

"It's been a while, Mario" Merlon replied, "As you said, Merlon, his characteristics match with the description of the first Hero of Light". "The First Hero of Light? What is going on?" Mario was confused.

"First of all, let me welcome you to my true home, the town of Flipside. You came far from your dimension, this town has the trait of being a place existing BETWEEN dimensions! After your team was disbanded, I decided to come back to my home and get ready to face the impending destruction coming from Count Bleck. How does that make sense? Please look up to the sky" Merlon explained.

Mario saw upwards and stared at a small black hole "A void in the very dimensional fabric of space, such strange phenomenon" the wizard added. "And in the end, it will swallow all worlds, dimensions, including yours and the nations'. This was created by our enemy Count Bleck, who wields the tome known as the Dark Prognosticus" the sorcerer said.

"A fair princess, a fiery, evil king. The union of these will call forth the Chaos Heart, consumer of all dimensions. And the heart will ravage the skies, creating the void" said Tippi.

"Yes, the passage Tippi said is from the Light Prognosticus, it also said this: "Naught can stop the destruction once the void has been formed, unless the one protected by the dark power is defeated. The nine heroes with the power of the eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task" quoted Merlon.

The bearded one took out a red, heart-shaped thing of energy. "This is one of the Pure Hearts, you are surely the first of nine heroes spoken of in the pages of our Prognosticus" Merlon mused.

Mario deduced what he had to do, he accepted the task. Merlon thanked him and requested him to go with Tippi to recruit the second hero. "The second hero is a female known as the Queen on Mean" Merlon adds.

The Italian nodded and he warped with Tippi out of Flipside, "Where are we going" asked Mario, "To Earth" the fairy responded…

* * *

**The Count has taken Luigi Peach and Bowser! And Mario's heading to Earth?! And who is the second Hero of Light? Stay tuned to find out.**


	2. PP2: The Nations can't help this time!

**We're in Hawaii! Prepare for a special international cameo ;) **

* * *

**Prologue Part 2: World Tour Finale, the Nations can't help this time!**

**_At a place known as Hawaii_**

"And that's a cool million for Heather! The winner of Total Drama: World Tour!" the host, Chris Mclean announced. Despite being one of the most hated contestants for what she did in the first season, Total Drama Island, everyone was cheering for the queen bee since they hate Alejandro even more. Heather wears a maroon halter top, beige shorts and black shoes, along with short hair and a ponytail.

Meanwhile, from behind the cameras, three people were watching the finale. They were none other than America, Mexico and Canada, the North American trio.

After a season full of madness, humiliation and most of all… drama around the world, where certain people who represented countries watched from the sidelines every challenge the cast has taken on, Heather finally won the million dollars.

As Chris handed her the million dollar case, a mysterious silhouette sneaked behind Heather and attacked her.

Everyone looked at surprise when the one attacking Heather was Ezekiel, the season's first eliminated who managed to stay in the plane and became feral.

As both were fighting for the case, a flash appeared and Ezekiel was trapped in a crystal case, similar to Peach.

Everyone was confused until… "Bleh! It was me who trapped him, Count Bleck!" he yelled. Heather held her prize tight "Count who?! You're just a looney idiot!" she spat.

"Language! But it doesn't matter as you and your world will face the inevitable destruction, by the hands of yours truly!" Bleck said.

He then warped the winner's case away from her hands and into his. "Hey! That's mine! Give it back now!" Heather screamed.

From behind the count, America sneaked and tried to punch him, but only ended up like Mario, grabbed and thrown… to Heather.

The rest were shocked to see this happening, it was all surreal. "I already know what you are, Alfred or should I say… America? I know this world has the personifications of its countries! I'll let you know, not even you can stop the destruction as well!" the count mocked.

"Ha! I told ya! Personified Countries are as real as my telepathy!" a red-haired female cackled.

The TD cast dropped their jaws, turns out Izzy who's known for her insanity was telling the truth about the conspiracy she kept rambling about this season. Mexico and Canada, as part of their protocol and having their cover blown, decided to jump into action. Judging by these reactions, the cast now fully believed the red-haired one.

"And to show you the true meaning of Despair…" Count Bleck conjured three black holes and directed them towards three contestants: Duncan, Owen and Gwen, who were engulfed by these.

Everyone started panicking, one of the cast mates, Leshawna, tried to jump and bring down the count for what he did to her friends.

But Bleck was way too high for them. "I shall now bring you face to face with your destruction!" the mad man called upon the Chaos Heart and the same void from Mario's dimension appeared.

"As for this, no matter how much money you have, in the times of despair and annihilation, riches won't save you!" Count Bleck laughed and disappeared with Heather's case.

The three nations and the TD cast were in shock of what just happened. "I don't know what just went down, but this was extremely crazy" Chris shrugged.

Heather, still shocked by the recent events, slowly got up with the help of America.

As things couldn't get crazier, Mario and Tippi arrived from a portal. The nations and the cast froze as they quickly recognized him.

Mario saw the void, "I think we're late" he sighed. "Mario! Dude!" America ran and lifted him, the plumber gasped but quickly laughed since he knew this was America without a doubt. "Alfred, can you please put me down? It's been a while" the plumber smiled.

The teens were surprised to see Mario here, since for them, he only existed in the video game series.

"We came to find you… Heather…" Tippi said, the girl got suspicious. "We are not enemies. "Then why exactly you came to find me?!" she defended.

Alejandro, who after finishing sliding the ice cube, climbed back to the top and slowly went with the rest of the cast, he listened everything that happened as well.

"We know Count Bleck came, formed the void and took three of your friends" Mario explained. "They're not my friends!" Heather replied.

"Time is getting shorter, all of you must come with us now" Tippi said, "All right! Time be heroes again with our friend Mario! Aren't you exited bros?" America turned to Canada and Mexico.

But as they prepared to go near Mario, America's cell phone rang, it was his boss, who called him to come back and report him what just happened in Hawaii since everything that happened was recorded by the Total Drama staff and watched by the entire world.

Despite the trio's protest, America ended up accepting, his boss also told him to take his brothers with him, since all the nations will have a meeting to analyze what just went down.

America sighed and wished Mario and Heather luck.

"I now want this to be a dream and wake up" Heather said. Tippi then warped everyone out of there…

* * *

**The cast's been warped! The North American trio will rendezvous with the other countries to discuss what just happened. **

**Let's see how things will go next time!**


	3. PP3: Mario and Heather

**We're back on Flipside, let's see how things go! What did you think of the special guest cameo from the Countries of Hetalia: Axis Powers?**

* * *

**Prologue Part 3: Mario and Heather, a new team awakens**

**_At Flipside_**

Everyone arrived at the same place where Mario arrived, where they were greeted by Merlon.

"Welcome, young ones" he said. "Seriously, if this some kind of prank by Chris, it's not funny!" Heather yelled. "I'm not doing anything, this time" the host defended.

"I know this too much to understand, so I will be short. The one who caused a Void is Count Bleck, who wants to destroy existence itself. Heather, you are the second of the nine Heroes of Light who will put a stop to this foe. To do it, you must find the Pure Hearts.

You along with Mario will have to search for the second Pure Heart together, as a team.

But you won't go alone, Tippi here will help along the way. And since I know you want to vent, Heather…" Merlon explained as he conjured something unexpected.

The man casted a clean outhouse out of energy and fused into Tippi.

"Now whenever you want to vent, you can ask Tippi and she'll turn into the confessional any time you like. Just a reminder, Mario can also use it" the wizard concluded.

Heather ordered Tippi to turn into the confessional, the fairy obeyed.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

She just screamed at the top of her lungs "What the F**K!? First, a wacko steals my prize money! Next, Izzy's crazy rambling about the existence of personified countries is real! Then, I find out I'm some sort of hero?! And now that Mario from that video game series with his annoying voice turns out to be real as well?! As if anything can't get weirder… oh crud, I just jinxed myself!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Are we going to fight as in the same way of my last adventure with the countries?" Mario asked, "No, you need to go all out if you want to defeat Bleck. That's why I've came up with this!" Merlon pulled out a Smash Ball and an energy ball with a picture.

The eyes of all widened as the ball fused into Mario.

"Turn-based combats will only hold you back, that's why you need to fight… in your Smash Bros. style" the wizard mused.

Mario felt energy running through his body as he performed his down smash attack, a break-dance kick.

"All right, I'm ready to take on anything!" Mario grinned, "As for you Heather, I've talked with the all of the fighters from the upcoming fighting tournament Mario will attend and they allowed me to have their powers put into all of you." Merlon glanced at the queen bee. "Heather, you were fit to fight in the style of… Zero Suit Samus" Merlon said.

"Who?" Heather asked, "Samus Aran, one of the strongest women in legends. And in that incarnation, you have lot of power coming from agility and a versatile weapon" Harold replied. "Oh great! So what, I'll be fighting like a dumb fantasy character?" the queen bee spat.

"You will see for yourself" Merlon replied as he also fused an energy orb with the image of Zero Suit Samus and a Smash Ball inside Heather.

The teenage girl felt incredibly powerful, received a plasma gun and anti-gravity boots, fully gaining access to Zero Suit Samus' moves. Finally, she performed a special attack, the Flip Jump.

"Not bad, now that weirdo will pay for stealing my money!" Heather smirked.

"But first, I must explain you something" the mage said as he handed the two three golden pins with the shape of the Smash Bros. logo. "These things are recallers, since being in different dimensions requires powerful magic, you'll only have three chances to stay in there. You will lose one chance if you're launched way too high, tumble away in the sky and disappear as a star. If you lose all of your chances, you will be sent back here and won't be allowed to go back until the Pure Heart has been brought" Merlon told.

"That sounds like the Star KO from the fighting tournaments" Mario remembered, "Correct Mario" Merlon said. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Heather asked, "It will eventually make sense" Mario replied.

"Now, the two of you must hold the first Pure Heart in order to lead the way to the rest" Merlon said.

Mario and Heather did what told and the Heart reacted strongly; it then went down to a pillar located a floor below from them and placed itself on it. The pillar glowed and made a red door appear behind the heroes.

"Look! A door has appeared! This one will lead the heroes to other Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies other of the seven Pure Hearts.

Tippi, you must use your powers to help Mario and Heather to find this new heart and return here" Merlon requested.

"And now… off you go, find the heart. You will learn to master your abilities during your journey. But in order to do that, you must get first the blessing of the dimensional governor… Bestovious, a friend of mine. So now, find him!" he added.

Mario nodded while Heather reluctantly agreed, "For the record, I'm only doing this to get my money back" Heather coldly said. "We will discuss that matter when you, Mario and Tippi come back with the second Pure Heart" Merlon replied.

Heather scowled but accepted, she then looked at Mario "I don't want to deal with dead weight" she warned. "No worries, I never let my teammates down!" Mario smiled.

The two fist-bumped and crossed the red door.

The wizard spotted Ezekiel, still trapped in the crystal and feral. He casted a spell and warped him away "I'll turn him normal again, but I need to do it alone" he said.

Merlon then turned to the rest "Now you follow me, I need to tell something very important, but first, let's settle you in the inn" he said. The rest, still speechless for all that happened, cautiously flowed him…

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Count Bleck_**

"The void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric! Now it's just the matter of time until all the worlds meet their demise" the count laughed.

"Wow! That sounds super Count Bleck! First, you'll erase this worlds and then replace them with new ones with no war and all that icky stuff!" a giant man with beard and black shirt exclaimed.

"Yes, a new one, and I can barely contain my emotions" a short man who wears a cap and cape with purple and light-yellow stripes, with the purple striped portions of the cap containing jingle bells on each end.

"Sorry I'm late!" another man who looked like the big one arrived, he spotted the look-a-like and figured out it was the girl who has the ability to shapeshift.

She turned into Bowser as they heard a message from a blue-skinned woman with purple hair and business attire.

"Apparently, there has been some unapproved dimensional activities. Yeah… I'm thinking it's two of the nine heroes of the prophecy. We're gonna need a plan to stop this potential threat" she said.

"Dimensional interlopers! And possibly the heroes?! You are sure of it, Nastasia?" Bleck questioned. "If that's the case, then we must put an end to this nuisance" he added.

"COUNT BLECK!" the giant yelled, "Let me take care of this heroes! They're your enemies! Let me deal with 'em! I'll give them a nice taste of O'Chunks!" the man said. "Very well, O'Chunks, I'll leave this task to you. Do not fail Count Bleck" the blue man said.

"You can count on it! Mimi, Dimentio! You should tag along and witness this hero-trashing!" O´Chunks snickered.

"That would be fun. All right, I'll go with you" Dimentio smiled while Mimi declined the idea. O'Chunks and Dimentio left the room. "Didn't O'Chunks talk poorly before?" asked Mimi, "I've corrected that little flaw of his to understand him better" Nastasia replies.

"So, heroes… You would defy Count Bleck? Then hurry for your worlds' end draws near…" Bleck mocked…

Mario was called upon once again to save his world and another, the on of his friends the Countries… No small task.

This time, Mario teamed up with the winner of Total Drama: World Tour and the second Hero of Light: Heather. Could they prevent Count Bleck from pulling off his sinister plot?

Would Mario be reunited with Peach, Luigi and Bowser? And what about Duncan, Owen and Gwen?

A truly dimensional adventure was about to begin…

* * *

**A new team has been formed! An interesting one I might add. Mario and Heather will begin their adventure next chapter! PS: Don't worry for O'Chunks' way of talking, it will soon revert back. **


	4. CH1: Learning to Smash

**This new team is ready to save the world! Sort of…**

**Just a small note, Tippi will be the only Pixl in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The adventure unfolds, learning to Smash**

The red door took the heroes to a grassy plain. After they crossed the door, it disappeared.

"I feel the Pure Heart, but is still far from here… Merlon told us to find his friend Bestovious, but I wonder for what… We better go and find him… One more thing; if you ever need help, like learning about something or just using the confessional, just let me know…" Tippi said.

Mario and Heather nodded and began their tracks.

The two kept walking until they saw a goomba, Heather freaked out but Mario just grinned and took it out with his dash attack. The foe disappeared and left a strange piece of paper.

"Hey Tippi, what's this?" Mario showed the fairy and Heather a green paper. Tippi was about to give the answer when Heather took the item from Mario's hand, it was a dollar bill.

The queen bee's eyes shined with enthusiasm.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"I don't care how this is possible, but it's great! I can manipulate Mario into doing all the job of taking down enemies and then giving me the money! Not only I'll recover my million dollars, but I've also found a way to get even richer now!

Besides, this time I have my million guaranteed and Mario doesn't look like he wants part of it! So maybe I don't need to backstab him"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Money from Heather's dimension? Then this means the dimensions' stability might be going out of control…" Tippi said. The two heroes looked at each other with a worried look on their faces, but Heather dismissed as she carried her plan.

"Mario" Heather approached the Italian, "I still can't get used to having this powers. I'm afraid I'd do something that could endanger us. I have an idea: You take down the enemies while I keep the money they drop. I fortunately know how to manage this stuff" Heather dramatically requested. Mario suspiciously agreed.

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

He scratches his head "Why did Heather say that? When we were on Flipside, she quickly managed to perform one of her moves with ease. Seems fishy to me, maybe I teach her how to fight with a sparring match. I just hope she can get the hang of it like Japan, Goombella and America"

**End Confessional**

* * *

The three continued their tracks, taking down enemies and winning a total of thirty dollars. Tippi spotted a house and exanimated it with her powers.

"A great amount of energy emanates from here, this must be Bestovious' home. Mario, Heather, let's go inside" the Pixl said. The two agreed and followed her.

As they entered, they saw the house empty, until Tippi made appear a hidden door with her magic. The three crossed and found a men sitting in a cloud.

"What are these meager mustache and scowling girl that stand before me?" the man asked.

"Wait… Red shirt, red cap, accompanied by a teenager with a scowl on her face… the two of you are garbed in the rich clothes of the heroes of prophecy!" exclaimed the old man.

"You must be great HEROES… impersonators!" he chuckled.

Mario face-palmed and Heather almost pulled out put her gun.

"These are Mario and Heather! They are dressed like this because they ARE the heroes! Merlon told us to find you" Tippi grunted.

"Merlon?! If he thinks you are the true heroes, then you probably are. I, Bestovious will upon you the ancient blessing to travel between dimensions… For all of your money!" the man demanded.

Tippi exclaimed "But that's preposterous! You can't charge to teach the heroes of the prophecy!"

"Why not? Even the great Bestovious has certain… expenditures. Why should the heroes get the world delivered to them? These heroes think they can get away with shaking people down for free skills! So giving up all of your money should be nothing to the heroes of the universe. So, do we have a deal?" the old one asked.

Mario couldn't muster any words, but Heather could "As if! We're not going the money we earned with our efforts!" she yelled. "Our efforts?" Mario asked confused.

"Very well then, you shall receive my blessing to cross dimensions, but this makes me ill!" the wizard said as he focused and covered the heroes in a blue light.

"You now have the blessing required. Now off you go! The world won't be safe if you're still here!" Bestovious declared.

Mario and Tippi thanked him and parted with Heather.

The travelers continued their tracks, Mario beat more enemies and handed the money to Heather, who was satisfied her plan worked.

By the time they've reached the limits of the plains and a large mountain came to sight, they gathered a total of seventy dollars. Mario by now remastered his fighting style while Heather was glancing greedily at the money on her hands.

The plumber noticed this and decided to talk with her.

"Heather, I don't think this strategy will work. The key to save our homes is to fight together, as a team!" he said.

"But I've already told you I don't want to compromise the mission with my lack of experience" she objected, "Then we can have a sparring match! It's a great form of training and it might help overcome your worries" Mario chirped.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"Great! There goes my plan getting rich easy! As if losing one tooth because of Leshawna wasn't enough. But I better do this or I'll get in trouble" she face-palms.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"It's just to help!" Mario insisted, "Fine! But you better not leave a mark or make me lose one of the recallers! Heather warned. "I know what I'm doing" Mario grinned and cracked his knuckles.

The two entered fighting stances.

Mario dashed and tried to sweep Heather his dash attack but she dodged and responded with a shot from her Paralyzer.

Then, she grabbed Mario, kneed him, threw him to the ground and followed with her up special, the Boost Kick.

Mario groaned in pain as he landed and got up, "I knew you were pretending" he said. The Italian grabbed Heather, head-butted her and threw her in front of him.

The queen bee landed on the ground and the two ran towards each other.

They kept trading blows for twenty minutes. The two stopped when they landed the last blow on each other. Both fell to the ground, panting from the battle.

"I think that's enough… we have to keep moving to find the Pure Heart…" Tippi intervened.

"I knew you had the power to do it! I think you're now ready to kick some butt!" Mario smiled. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way" Heather rolled her eyes.

The two nodded and resumed their tracks…

And so Mario and Heather got the blessing to travel across dimensions. After their sparring match, Heather learned more how to fight. But there was no time to rest: They still had a Pure Heart to find.

The trail ahead was overrun with savage beasts. "Follow me", Tippi said as she flew toward the mountain that loomed ahead. The Pure Heart was hidden somewhere on the other side…

* * *

**I will use this type of battle narration instead of the turn-based combats from Hetalia: The Thousand-Year Door. Sure this sparring match was useful for Heather, see you next time!**


	5. CH2: Don't make him mad!

**The trio has arrived to a mountain, let's see if they find something interesting.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Afoot in the foothills, don't make him mad!**

In the middle of a brown mountain, Mario, Heather and Tippi rested for a while. "The Pure Heart is beyond this mountain… but it's still far, far away. Something tells me you'll be fighting enemies, a lot" Tippi said while glancing at the horizon.

The heroes looked at each other, agreed and hit the road. As they escalated the mountain, they took down more foes and got a total of one hundred ten dollars.

The trio met a dead end when they came across a chasm. On the other side of it, there was a town.

"Great! Now what do we do now!?" Heather complained. Mario sighed and saw a warp pipe in the distance. "Maybe we can use that thing to find a way to cross" suggest Mario.

"Ew! No way am I doing that! That must lead to a stinky sewer!" Heather glared at Mario. "Trust me, it's not like that, is more of a slide rather than a sewer pipe" Mario replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"The things I do for my money! I really now want to believe this is a dream and I lost consciousness during the finale"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Heather reluctantly followed Mario to the warp pipe, "I know America's my friend, but I'm glad I'm not picked up anymore every time I use a pipe" Mario thought as he hopped in.

Heather just sighed and accepted whatever happens to her, she closed her eyes and entered the pipe.

She was confused when she jumped out of it at the other side, with Mario smirking at her. "Told you it wasn't what you'd expect" he smugly said.

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

"Whoa, I don't what's happening to me. It's just some kind of defense method towards her mean attitude. You didn't think I haven't noticed that, did you?" the plumber shrugs.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The three investigated the area and found a house and entered it. "Hello?" Mario asked.

"Help…" a male voice called from the second floor. Mario quickly rushed upstairs with an unamused Heather following him.

The heroes found a man dressed in red clothes trapped in a cage of what looked like dark matter. Mario punches the cage but only felt a strong pain coursing through his hand.

"Not my best idea" he groaned as Heather rolled her eyes.

"Finally, someone came. A freaky, dark mist entered my house and since then, I've been trapped here for five days. Please, get me out of here" the man begged.

"Dark mist? I have the feeling Count Bleck already knows about us. Let me analyze the cage first" Tippi said. The fairy used her powers and deduced the only way to break the cage is with projectiles.

Heather knew what to do and shot her Paralyzer towards the cage, Mario followed with a Fireball. The cage was shattered to pieces.

"Thank you! You saved me from a horrible fate. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Red." the man happily said. "If there's anything I can do to repay you, tell me" he added.

"Actually, there is one thing: There's a huge chasm keeping to reach a town" Tippi said.

"You came to the right man! I'm the town's gatekeeper, just let me do this and... Voila!" the man pulled a lever. The chasm was no longer a setback since now a bridge appeared.

"There you go! Just one question, what color do you think is the greatest of all?" The man asked.

"Red" Mario quickly answered. The man smirked and gave the trio thumbs up.

Mario, Heather and Tippi left the house and returned to the warp pipe.

Once in town, Tippi suggested to talk with the mayor for more information about the Pure Heart's whereabouts.

Soon enough, they found the mayor's house and explained him the situation. He recalled the legend of a Pure Heart hiding in the ruins of the dessert near here, but to get there, they must cross another bridge. But to do that, they must talk personally with Green, Red's brother and the other keeper.

He called the other gatekeeper and asked him to wait for the two. The mayor, whose name was Watchitt, told them to go speak with him and activate the bridge.

The three took their time, but arrived to the house. Once Green activated the bridge, he asked the same question his brother made.

"Red" Heather replied annoyed. The man got mad since green is his favorite color.

In a fit of rage, Green gave Mario and Heather an uppercut to their chins. It was such an amount of force that the heroes were sent flying to the skies.

The two yelled as they tumbled away in the distance and disappeared as a star.

Tippi quickly returned to where the new bridge was. The plumber and the queen bee appeared back on revival platforms.

"That man is a weirdo! He made us lose a recaller just because of a damn color?!" Heather ranted. Mario rubbed his chin, seconding Heather with her thought.

"Then we have to be careful with our remaining chances, let's take our cautions from now on. By the way, that was the Star KO Merlon told us about" Mario suggested.

"Let's not ponder on that setback any longer, we must go to the desert" Tippi reminded the duo.

The two, after recovering from the blow, nodded and continued walking.

With a bold quiver of his magnificent mustache, Mario let loose a hearty sneeze.

A single grain of sand had flown along the warm wind and tickle the hero's nose.

It wasn't long before Mario, Heather and Tippi found the source of the sand: The Yold Dessert.

Along the endless, sun-baked expanse, Mario, Heather and Tippi continued their search…

* * *

**That was so uncalled for! The heroes will have to be extra careful with their remaining chances now. Stay tuned to see what will happen next!**


	6. CH3: Brawl in the desert

**I'm back with a new chapter, have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The sands of Yold, Brawl in the desert**

"The mayor said the Pure Heart is somewhere in the desert, then let's not waste more time and find it" Tippi turned to the heroes.

Mario and Heather nodded and began their journey through the desserts. During their travels, the gang managed to win forty dollars, Heather got the hang of Smash attacks as she practiced with the several enemies they've encountered.

The heroes came across a weird puzzle involving a red palm and jumping under it ten times. The solved puzzle revealed a secret path of sand, "This will lead to the Pure Heart, I can feel it" Tippi said.

The trio continued their tracks and sights of something resembling a ruined temple came across the heroes when…

"Hold it right there! So you're the chumps sticking in my boss' business? Now you are gonna suffer a good old trouncing!" O'Chunks declared.

"You… You're one of the count's thugs, aren't you?!" Tippi exclaimed. "O'Chunks' my name. And now I'm gonna make you feel some damage!" the dimwitted said.

"Do you even know what is he trying to do?" Tippi questions, "Duh! He's trying to make a new world with no suffering! And you're getting in his way! Enemies of the count are my enemies as well! So prepare for a beating you won't forget!" O'Chunks yelled.

"Looks like we won't be able to continue without a fight!" Mario entered a battle stance, "Get out of our way, loser! My million dollars are waiting for me!" Heather spat.

"Chunk on it!" the brute yelled and proceeded to charge towards Mario and Heather.

The two dodged the attack and responded with a fireball and a plasma shot. The brute was grabbed by Heather, pummeled with quick kneeling and thrown to the air.

"Nice! Now let me join in!" Mario grinned and brought the foe to the ground with his meteor-smash punch. O'Chunks quickly got on his feet and rammed Heather, who was sent rolling to the sand.

Mario retaliated with a kick but he got grabbed and launched the same way he tossed Bowser.

Heather tried to surprise O'Chunks with her dash attack but he got out of the way and the queen bee tripped. O'Chunks then grabbed Mario again and slammed him to ground so hard, the plumber got stunned. The foe then curled up Mario as ball and launched him upwards.

Mario yelled as he tumbled away from the fight and disappeared as a star.

"Oh no you didn't!" Heather hisses as she ambushed O'Chunks with a Boost Kick but the villain grabbed and threw her to the ground. Before he could give her a punch, a kick broke his focus.

It was Mario, who returned with only one recaller left. Heather was surprised but quickly snapped out of it and used her side smash attack on O'Chunks.

"You ready?!" Mario asked her, Heather nodded and the two rushed O'Chunks with a Super Jump Punch and a Boost Kick, defeating him.

O'Chunks was sent flying from there.

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

"I knew Heather has the spirit of a hero! Still, her attitude could use some work" he rubs his chin.

* * *

**End Confessional**

Mario and Heather high-fived and continued their tracks.

The duo took down more enemies and earned twenty dollars.

Tippi spotted something like an old temple's entrance ahead of them, "The Pure Heart is inside… We must hurry get it" she said.

The duo nodded and approached the ruins.

Somehow, Mario and Heather had found the strength to cross the desert's sweltering dunes.

A sprawling complex of ruins was rising out of the sand.

Thankful for the shade, Mario, Heather and Tippi ventured deeper inside.

They were the very ruins Watchitt warned them about. What dangers lurked in the shady corridors ahead?

* * *

**Mario feels that won't be the last of Bleck's minions. And where did they arrive? Find out next time.**


	7. CH4: Vs Fracktail!

**The team is now at the ruins, let's see what happens.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Monster of the Ruins, Mario and Heather vs Fracktail!**

"Mario, Heather, I can feel it calling… The Pure Heart is nearby. But, wait… I can feel something else emanating from the sand dunes. Be careful now, heroes. Something else is waiting for us ahead…" Tippi declared.

"Let's get moving! My money is waiting for me to save it" Heather said. Mario just sighed and the three explored the ruins.

In their tracks the team took down several enemies, earning seventy dollars. Along the way, they've also dodged dangerous fire bars, spiky enemies and solved several puzzles with their powers.

The three eventually found a pipe and went through it.

Mario, Heather and Tippi hopped out in the dessert. Then, a tremble was felt and from the sand a giant, robotic dragon emerged.

**_"WARNING!"_** it shouted, making the heroes to cover their ears. **_"INTRUSION DETECTED! LEAVE NOW OR BE PURGED"_ **it adds.

**"_WAIT. SCAN INITIALIZED. RED CAP DETECTED. BLUE OVERALL DETECTED. MAROON HALTER TOP DETECTED. BEIGE SHORTS DETECTED. LEVEL 5 MUSTACHE DETECTED. LEVEL 3 HAIR DETECTED. INCREDIBLE POSSIBLE SUBJECT IDENTIFICATION. BUT IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOLD YOUR POSITIONS SEARCHIND DATA BANKS"_** the dragon began to analyze the heroes.

"What the f…" Heather was interrupted when the dragon yelled again.

**_"SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! LEGENDARY FIRST TWO HEROES IDENTIFIED! FORGIVE ME, HEROES. MY ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DEFEND THE PURE HEART FROM LAWLESS INTRUDERS._**

**_YOU ARE LATE. I HAVE WAITED THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU MAY PASS. THE PURE HEART IS JUST AHEAD" _**Fracktail concluded.

"Ah ha-ha. It won't be that easy, oh no" a voice said. "So very nice to meet you… I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds… I am… Dimentio!" the harlequin said.

"Who?" Mario asked but was ignored.

"It would be very DULL if your journey ended so easily… Instead, it end with magic!" Dimentio cackled as he snapped his fingers and a spark of magic went directly to Fracktail's antenna.

He malfunctioned as Dimentio as he mocked the heroes "Yes, much better… Now you and this robotic guardian can spend some quality time. Yes, quality snack time! When he snacks on you! For you … ARE the snack! Ciao!" he said before leaving.

**_"I AM ERROR. PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART._**

**_...SYSTEM NOT FOUND. INSERT INSTALL DISK._**

**_DISK NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISK COVER IS CLOSED. READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT DISC AND PRESS ENTER. NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO SLAG. APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND THEN QUIT. YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS. WAITING FOR PROCESSORS. '404 computer hamsters not found. THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO JELLY ROLL 1. DETONATION IMMINENT._**

**_BEEBLEBLIP!_**

**_C: / run query identification_**

**_C: / run insult generator_**

**_C: / results: go away yeti-lip!_**

**_CTRL ALT DEL!"_**

The robotic dragon the dug into the ground. "Looks like it went haywire, we have to fight him" Tippi said.

Mario and Heather entered battle stances as Fracktail came out of the ground.

The dragon soared above the skies and dove towards the heroes but it was dodged.

Tippi looked into the antenna "That thing is its weak point! But we need to find a way to get near it first" she says.

The dragon swooped down again and was dodged one more time. Mario and Heather jumped on its back as it took off to the sky again.

"What now, fairy freak?" Heather asked Tippi, "Strike the antenna with any of your attacks, just be careful for the defense system" the pixl replied.

Heather and Mario quickly rushed to the antenna and began to rush it with a quick blows, punches and kicks.

The dragon summoned things known as frackles towards the heroes but were quickly disposed. Except for one, which managed to surprise Heather and exploded behind her.

Heather was sent flying, suffering her second Star KO. "Heather!" Mario yelled and attacked the antenna again.

Fracktail dropped the plumber off its back and the plumber landed on the sand. Heather came back on a revival platform, she had a murderous glare on her face.

"That dragon is so dead!" she yelled.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"Revenge, something that always grants me satisfaction!" she grins

**End Confessional**

* * *

Fracktail then repeated the same attack pattern, so did the heroes. Eventually, Mario and Heather landed the last hit together. It was Mario's meteor punch and Heather's diagonal flying kick.

**""SYSTEM CRASH!**

**AGH-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G.I HAVE MALFUNCTIONED. WHAT HAVE I DONE...? HEROES... HEROES... THE ERROR IS MINE. I AM SORRY... SHAME CIRCUIT...SMOLDERING.**

**PLEASE... YOU MUST... SAVE... OUR... WORLD..."**

Those were Fracktail's last words before exploding and be left in the bones. Mario, Heather and Tippi landed to on the sand as mysterious door appeared. The trio went inside.

The fighters entered what looked like an old sanctuary.

"Welcome, heroes. My name is Merlumina" a lady in blue said when she appeared. Mario and Heather looked at her in awe.

"I am a dormant soul... I have waited long to give you the Pure Heart. Yes, I have been waiting for 1,500 years.

Your presence here must mean that all worlds have begun to collapse" Merlumina said.

"Yes, they have, in fact… That's why we're here" Tippi replied.

"Before I give you the Pure Heart, you and I must speak. Listen well, heroes.

Long, long ago...my people built a civilization hailed as a beacon of culture. Sadly, despite our power, there was one thing we were powerless to stop: The Dark Prognosticus. Nobody knows who authored the dark book. It foretold the events of the future. On the last page, it was written that a chaotic power would devour the world. We knew it had to be stopped."

Our greatest minds devised a grand plan to stop the tragedy before it happened. We needed something with the pure essence of love to confront this chaos. Researchers set to work... and they created the Purity Heart.

We divided the Purity Heart into eight pieces and hid them in different dimensions. We hid them for their own protection, waiting for the day the heroes would arrive. Everything was going as planned. Or so it seemed... But the wheels of destiny began to spin wildly out of control."

It began with a very small incident... At that time, I was young and quite beautiful... It started the day I met two very fetching young men. And, you see, my life set sail toward a maelstrom of love."

You see, I asked one out, but... However... It was...well, you know... Basically...it... And then, I said... And he said... And then…"

**_4 hours later_**

"And THAT is why we hope the Purity Heart will have the power to defeat chaos. To save all worlds, we must find the eight Pure Hearts that form the Purity Heart.

And that is all I have to say on the matter. Were you listening carefully?" Merlumina asked to the asleep heroes. The two woke up and nodded, still drowsy.

"Excellent... I did tell the short version, so I wasn't sure if you would fully understand.

It is up to you to find the Pure Hearts, for they are our last and only hope. Go forth, heroes, and save the worlds... We are all depending on you!" Merlumina handed the second Pure Heart of orange color.

The Heart floated towards Mario and Heather, who held it with one hand each.

Before disappearing, Merlumina had entrusted Mario and Heather to save every world.

She had waited 1,500 years to deliver the message to the legendary heroes.

With the second Pure Heart in hand, Mario and Heather were in great spirits. Although the latter is due to this meant she could reclaim her money sooner.

But six Pure Hearts still remained to be found, and the journey had just begun.

"With a flutter, Tippi said, "I think we'd better head back to Flipside…"

The weight of every world's fate rested on Mario and Heather's shoulders.

During their trip back, Mario told Heather everything of his recent adventure with the Nations.

Heather however paid him little attention, instead she told him all the stuff she did and went through in the Total Drama seasons…

* * *

**The second Pure Heart has been collected! Next time will be an interlude to watch how other characters add more madness to this adventure! Right here on Super! Total! Drama!**


	8. I1: Peach and Duncan

**The first interlude is here. Let's see who else adds more fun to this.**

* * *

**_With Count Bleck_**

"Yeah, so... I guess the heroes went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?" Nastasia asked.

"Yeah gotta forgive me, Count. I've failed you! I've never felt less chunky in my life" O'Chunks bowed.

"Bleh heh. So our heroes are real… Yes… A force to be reckoned with…" Bleck mused. He then turned to right hand, "Nastasia, the prophecy. Consult it and learn where the heroes will go next…"

"We will lay a devious trap for them and bring them to their knees!" Bleck laughed.

"Yeah, um, I already sent Mimi to a site picked for that purpose…" Nastasia said. Count Bleck was pleased and thanked Nastasia.

"I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate these heroes. Yes, they will be helpless against her. I depart. Alert Count Bleck when these heroes are no more!" the count said before disappearing.

"Yeah, I'll fire off a memo on that...but for now, we have another item on the agenda...

O'Chunks, you got a sec? Yeah, so some minions in the Bowser organization are still resisting assimilation. So I'm heading out to squash the resistance...and while I'm gone I want you to stay here" Nastasia left.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in a dark place_**

Two people were unconscious on the floor. One was none other than Princess Peach, while the other is a teenager with several piercings on his face, green hair and several piercings on his face.

Peach suddenly woke up "What? How did I end up napping here?" she wonders. "Wait... Didn't that nasty Count Bleck try to make me marry...BOWSER?! And then those teens and Luigi, they..." she realized something.

"LUIIIIIGI? BOOOOOWSER? YOOOUNG ONES? ANYBODY THERE?" she screams at the top of her lungs, which was enough to wake up the boy near her.

"No, Gwen, I'll protect you!" he woke up and got on his feet. "Oh, my apologies!" Peach said. "Hey, you're the chick who was forced to marry that weird creature, aren't you?" asked the boy. "I think I know you from somewhere but nothing comes to my mind" he says.

"Yeah, and you were one of the three teenagers who were forced to attend that event, right?" Peach wondered. "The name's Duncan. Now, where did my girlfriend and my friend go?" he questions when a Hammer Bro and a Koopa approached them.

"Uh… no. You're the only ones of the wedding party left standing, it looks like." The hammer bro said.

"Oh you guys!" Duncan said, "Are you all right?" Peach asks.

"Yeah, but who knows what happened. That was CRAZY wedding! We can't even find his nastiness… King Bowser" the koopa sighs.

"Oh and that fat boy and girl with green hair along with a dude with fine mustache, he had a green tux or something. I think the guy's name is Luigi" the hammer bro said.

"Thing is, most of us minions got brainwashed by that Bleck guy's assistant" explained the koopa.

"Well, I'm not staying here waiting for that crazy girl to catch me!" Duncan said as he walked towards a door. "I'd suggest we go together, that way we can help each other if necessary" Peach declared.

The three nodded and explored what appeared to be a dark castle.

They went through several halls and stairs until they crossed with Nastasia. She brainwashed the hammer bro with her hypnotic powers and he began to worship Count Bleck.

The remaining three were terrified by this and fled. Eventually, they came to a dead end where Nastasia hypnotized the koopa.

"Wow, Princess and Delinquent, you sure are lucky. I thought the wedding explosion finished you... Yeah, but this is the end of the road...and your luck runs out...right here.

It's time you came on over and got with the program... Come and serve the count!" Nastasia commanded.

"Never!" Peach yelled and Duncan pulled out his knife.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers kinda say otherwise. Just sit tight a sec, 'K? 'Cause I've just got to brainwash you real quick" the girl was about to get the two when a barrier warped them out of there.

"What?! That wasn't on my schedule! Where'd they go?" Nastasia lost her cool but quickly regained it. "Well, that's really not a deal breaker... Our prophecy fulfillment plan is running smoothly. We have no need for them. Yeah, and it doesn't matter where they run, since all worlds are about to fall..." she calmly said.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

I remember that day well…

The room was warm. The whole place was at peace.

Ugh... Uuuugh...

"You are awake at last?"

"Where...am I? Is this... a human's home? Bleccch!"

"Don't wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall"

"You're a human, correct? I don't...repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness..."

"Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!"

That was the day our paths crossed... That day... That was the day our tragedy was set in motion.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Back with Mario and Heather_**

The duo arrived by the same red door they entered. Mario had a comprehensive look on his face while Heather had a faint smile. During their journey back, the queen bee told Mario and Tippi everything she did in the past seasons of Total Drama.

"Well, at least they can't focus on hating you now" Mario said. "I don't care for them, but I have to admit I'm surprised that you don't hate me" Heather replied.

"For what you told me, I'd say you had your comeuppance and learned your lesson. And besides, things are different. Your prize is guaranteed for you and the stakes are higher for us if we don't stop this threat. And most importantly, I know there's good inside you, otherwise you wouldn't have said that to O'Chunks when he launched me" Mario smiled.

Heather just rolled her eyes and Tippi told them to go with Merlon.

When they arrived, two of the contestants, Eva and Ezekiel pushed them aside as they took an elevator and went down, "Move it or lose it, heroes" she said as Ezekiel followed her.

"What the hell was that?!" Heather yelled. "Ah. You're back" Merlon said, "Please come over to my house so you can tell me everything" he requested. Mario, Heather and Tippi followed him. "Hey, why did the walking rage and homeschool were… wait, Ezekiel is HUMAN again!?" Heather dropped her haw.

"Oh, that I'll tell you soon" Merlon answered.

"Did you find the Pure Heart?" he asked, the trio held out the Pure Heart and the wizard's eyes widened.

"Oh ho, such pure brilliance... This is a true piece of the one true Purity Heart!" he happily exclaimed.

"Yes, we met Merlumina... She gave it to us..." Tippi said.

"WH-What?! Lady Merlumina?! You were well met. She is an ancestor of mine. She was a great leader and was revered as the wisest of ancient sages. Merlumina and those who followed her built this town. They are why we are here" Merlon explained.

"Master Merlon! Bad news!" a young boy entered in panic. "What is it?! Get a hold of yourself, lad..." the wizard told the teen.

"A girl and a boy fell outta the sky!" the teen said after recovering from the shock.

"What? A girl and a boy fell out of the sky? What in the worlds?" Merlon questioned. "Just please come and see them, the teenagers are already there. Apparently, they know the boy" the kid said.

"So it shall be! Mario, Heather, please come along. We may need your assistance!" Merlon left the house, with Mario and an annoyed Heather after him.

The heroes saw all the Total Drama cast looking at the boy and the girl when they arrived.

"I was looking up at the tower and they fell out of nowhere!" said

Those two were none other than Princess Peach and Duncan.

Mario widened his eyes and Heather rolled hers. "What's the matter?" Tippi asked.

"That's Princess Peach!" Mario replied, "And that's Duncan, woohoo" Heather sarcastically said.

"Princess Peach and Duncan?! So this is the princess and one of the teens that Count Bleck kidnapped? Well, the poor souls seem to have had a rough time, of that we can be sure. And they are shivering uncontrollably... What could the problem be?" Merlon contemplated

"We've got to do something!" Leshawna shouted. Heather sighed as she still remembered when the sassy girl beat her up.

"Mario and Heather. You must go to the chef named Saffron on the first floor of Flipside. I am sure she knows a warming and revitalizing recipe for these poor souls... Once they revive, we will be able to ask Princess Peach and Duncan exactly what happened. " Merlon requested.

"Why do I have to go?" Heather complained, "The faster we do this the sooner you'll get your money back, please Heather, let's-a go" Mario said. The queen bee sighed and followed Mario.

**_15 minutes later_**

Mario and Heather came back with two items known as Spicy Soups. The two then gave the food to the unconscious ones. Peach and Duncan groaned before getting up.

"Mmmm... I feel like I just ate the most delicious thing... I haven't had a dream about such tasty food in ages..." Peach smiled, "Now that was some kickass food! Nothing like Chef's food!" Duncan smirked.

"Peach!" Mario ran to her. Everyone sighed of relief since Duncan was safe, except Courtney.

"Mario!" Peach shouted, "You're ok!" she adds. "But where are we exactly?" Duncan wondered. "Oh, Duncan, you're ok as well" the princess noticed the teen.

"C'mon, let's regroup in my house. It'd be wonderful if you tell us more" Merlon declared and the four and Tippi followed him while the teens went their separate ways.

**_20 minutes later_**

"...And then before I knew it, I awoke and saw Mario, Heather, you and Tippi" Peach finished her explanation. "Same for me" Duncan added.

"Oh, Mario... What do you suppose happened to those two teens, Luigi and Bowser?" Peach wondered. "Yeah, that's how things went down. Man, that Count sure is crazy. I'm worried for Gwen" Duncan said.

"What should we do now, Merlon?" Tippi asked. "And one Pure Heart shall lead the way to the next...' So it is written" the mage replies, "You must touch the Pure Heart you got and it will automatically be set on a heart pillar".

Mario and Heather pulled out the item, touched it and it reacted strongly. It then went to the outskirts of Flipside and set inside of the second pillar.

The pillar emitted a glow and an orange door appeared next to the red one.

"My intuition tells me the next door may lead you to the mysterious Merlee. Like Bestovious and I, Merlee is one of the Ancients... We are like long-lost cousins" the mage said. "I must tell you, the Light Prognosticus also speaks of her magical powers... and something you might want to hear, Peach and Duncan…"

The two looked at Merlon with confusion as he explained them something that left them shocked.

"The Light Prognosticus has written that when the first two Heroes of Light obtained the second Pure Heart, the third and fourth heroes shall make their appearance… The book referred to these heroes as the Princess and the Delinquent… Adding to this, the Prognosticus marked the heroes will have the help of partners, and these ones are… the rest of your cast mates… Certain partners will go with you to help you get the Pure Heart, who they'll be is yet unknown, except for the first one. " Merlon finished his explanations.

"What? Are you expecting me to believe that I'm a hero and everything you said?! That's just some crazy crap!" Duncan blunted, "Believe me, Duncan, I've also said the same thing but here I am with a gun and with Mario as a team to save our worlds" Heather sighed, "Still, I'm just doing this for my money" she says.

"Duncan and I… Heroes?" Peach mused. "Awesome! The more the merrier!" Mario jumped of joy.

"Indeed. And speaking of your cast mates, the ones named Eva and Ezekiel became town defenders. Bleck's forces have been rampaging town and the two were chosen as the first two who'll defend town while you seek for the Pure Hearts. Eva was fit to fight in the style of the Pokemon Incineroar while Ezekiel was fit for Olimar" Merlon said.

"So that's why that Eva girl shoved us when we arrived?" Mario asked, "Correct. Forces of Darkness began appearing beneath town so they were sent to deal with them" the wizard answers.

"Before you go to look for the third heart… Peach, Duncan, there's something I need to give you" Merlon pulled out two Smash Balls and a fighter orb.

Peach knew instantly what this meant and gently took a Smash ball, it infused on herself. "Very well. I'm ready to be third hero!" Peach pulled out her parasol.

"Duncan, you were fit to fight in the style of… Snake" Merlon said as the orb and the smash ball infused into Duncan's body. "Who?" the boy asked, "A friend of mine, he's a soldier with skills at close quarters and weaponry" Mario replied

The delinquent felt surprised when he received several weapons explosives, "Now this what I'm talking about! All right, I'm in to be the fourth hero! Gwen, I swear I'll find you!" he grinned.

"Let's go to the platform, the first partner is already waiting there" Merlon says after giving Peach and Duncan their three recallers explaining them what they were for..

The four look and each other and follow him.

Once they've arrived, the partner greeted them with a grin. Said partner was none other than Leshawna.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Heather worriedly asked, "It is foretold in the Prognosticus that the first partner will be the "Sister with ´tude". I also know your past conflicts, so please do your best to avoid those for the sake of our worlds" Merlon explained.

Heather flinched a bit, Mario recalled the conflict she and Leshawna have. "Took you long enough!" the girl grins, "Well, our worlds ain't gonna save themselves so let's go!" she shouts.

"Better not make me angry, because I can bring you double pain, Heather!" Leshawna glared at her as the queen bee noted the four guns attached to Leshawna's hands and feet. "Not so fast, I can defend and paralyze you if necessary!" Heather glared.

"Just letting you know, Leshawna has Bayonetta's powers. But unlike the witch, her clothes won't disappear" Merlon said.

"Oh…" Mario replied

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

"Mamma mia! I guess I'll step in every time Heather and Leshawna argue, or things will get ugly!" the hero had a nervous looks on his face.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder why she's so eager in saving the world" Mario wonders.

"Just one last thing before you go: Anyone can use the confessional if you like, just ask Tippi" Merlon told the three new members of the group. Duncan then asked Tippi to turn into the confessional.

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan**

"I didn't want to say this in front of them but… Are you kidding me?! We were ambushed by a crazy guy, attended a wedding with that princess and that turtle freak! And next thing I know is that Mario and the others are real!

This looks like one of Harold's dreams just came true! Man, this is just too much" the delinquent bonks his head on the confessional

**End Confessional**

* * *

Peach, Duncan and Leshawna nodded and the now five-member team entered the door.

With new members at their side, the heroes set out once again, bound for adventure.

This time, our heroes were tasked with finding the mysterious charmer, Merlee. If Merlon was right, then Merlee is the key to finding the next Pure Heart.

Never to flinch from danger, Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan and Leshawna set out to find Merlee's mysterious mansion. Mario also became worried when the conflict between Heather and Leshawna showed signs of returning.

But little did they know, the evil works of dastardly Count Bleck awaited every turn…

* * *

**Peach and Duncan are the next heroes! Leshawna is the first partner?! I just hope things between her and Heather don't get ugly. For the sake of the team and their worlds! **

**Let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	9. CH5: A walk down the valley

**The gang is back in for a new arc! Let's join them!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bogging to Merlee's, a walk down the valley**

The five crossed the orange door and contemplated a valley with an orange sky. And right in there the void disturbing the calm of this dimension.

"The Pure Heart is up ahead… But it will be a long way… So let's get going" Tippi said to the heroes.

The five nodded and began their tracks. Mario took out some enemies, earning five dollars.

The new team mates were surprised by this until Tippi explained them the situation.

Leshawna and Duncan quickly understood what they needed to do and began taking down enemies, winning 20 dollars between both. Leshawna did this with her wicked weaves while Duncan kept throwing grenades to anything but the team. "I can do this all day!" he smirked.

"We're getting more than the reward Merlon promised to us? I'm in!?" Leshawna smirked. "What reward?" Heather asked, "Something Merlon will tell you and Duncan once we get back!" the girl with attitude smirked.

"Let's focus on getting to Merlee's…" Peach said, the four agreed and continued their tracks.

After they came with sights of a huge mansion on the horizon, Mario handed Heather all the money he earned from enemies, a total of 35 dollars.

"What is going on? I've never seen Heather acting so nicely! Smells fishy!" Leshawna called out. "Just because I'm in a good mood I'll tell you" Heather smirks, that earned her an unamused look from both teens.

"You see, Mario doesn't dislike me, even after I told him everything I did in the past. Second, my million bucks are guaranteed. And last but not least, we're not competing for money, we're saving our worlds. So there's no need to get all devious" Heather explained.

Duncan and Leshawna looked at Mario with disbelief, "Dude, what you did to her?" Duncan asked. "Nothing. Like it or not, everything she said is true. And we're also a team, fighting among us won't help in the slightest to save our worlds" Mario replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Peach**

"That's why I'm fond of Mario! He's so comprehensive. After all, he didn't mistreat our friends the countries after they were exposed, let alone hate Heather for what she did in the past. She told us everything when were with Merlon by the way.

I'm just happy that he continues his values with Heather!" the princess smiles.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The heroes continued their long but now peaceful journey towards the mansion.

On the far-side of a beast-ridden swamp, Mario, Heather and Co. found an imposing residence.

"This must be Merlee's Mansion!" squealed Princess Peach with glee.

If our friends could only find the Pure Heart quickly, their quest here would end.

But when has fate ever set Mario and Heather on such a simple path?

Brimming with anticipation, our plucky heroes plunged into Merlee's Mansion…

* * *

**What dangers await for them in the mansion? Find out next time on Super! Total! Drama!**


	10. CH6: The mysterious maid

**The team is about to storm the mansion! Let's see what happens!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tricks, Treats, Traps! The mysterious maid**

The group in front of the mansion stared at it and formed a circle to discuss a strategy.

"Let's get to Merlee" Tippi said. "Wait, are you sure the house isn't protected by something? Usually this type of places are secured in every corner" Duncan objected.

"Hate to say it, but I agree with punk boy here" Heather said. "Most of time, but seeing how peaceful it doesn't have a fence or anything, I'd say it's pretty safe to enter" Peach said.

Mario proved this right when he opened the door with ease. "All right! Let's find Merlee!" he chirped.

The six got into an apparently empty corridor and walked it with no problem, until a strange squared, dog-like creature ran towards them.

"This is a Gnip, likely guarding the house" Tippi advised the heroes to sneak around it, but when Duncan tried to take on it, he was caught by the creature's jaws and launched upwards, he yelled as he tumbled in the skies and disappeared as a star.

Duncan returned to the team via the revival platform, "Nice going, punk" Heather mocked him. Leshawna snickered in agreement.

"I think we should sneak around those things" Peach suggested.

The five continued exploring the mansion, while they were at it, Peach lectured Heather and Leshawna of not making fun of other people's misfortunes.

All ended up in a corridor with several rooms and stairs leading to more in the second floor.

"Ok let's…" Duncan was interrupted by a girl with green skin dressed in a maid outfit.

"Well, hi there! Big welcome! Welcome to Merlee's Mansion! I'm Lady Merlee's handmaid. My name's Mimi! But you can call me Mimikins if you want!" the girl smiled.

"We're looking for Merlee" Peach said, "Well, Lady Merlee is on the first floor, in the farthest room. Just head on up there whenever you're ready! Oh, golly, but listen... DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO ANY OTHER ROOMS BY ACCIDENT, OR ELSE!" Mimi warned.

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan**

"That girl is hiding something. What? I don't know, yet. We better keep an eye on her" the boy crossed his arms.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The team went upstairs, along the way they spotted a giant version of the creatures they've encountered at the entrance.

"As I was saying, we should split up and check all the rooms, Peach and Tippi are with me!" Duncan said.

Mario gulped as he felt sparks between the two girls.

Mario, Heather and Leshawna went to where Mimi claimed Merlee was while Peach and Duncan went to the room next to it.

The group of four found an empty room with a button at the end of it. "I wouldn't do it if I were you" Mario warned the girls, but he was ignored and both girls pressed the button.

A tremble was felt and from the ceiling a spiky trap began to fall. The heroes quickly reached to the door but it was locked.

In panic, Heather double-kicked the door, followed by a side smash attack from Leshawna and Mario's punches as well.

The door broke and the three got out just in them the spike fell completely.

"That… was a close one" Mario sighed. He noted that both girls were arguing "It was you fault for pressing the button!" Heather glared at Leshawna, "My fault? You were the one who insisted on pressing it!" the girl snapped back.

The two pulled out their weapons and pointed at each other.

"Hold on!" Mario shouted as he stepped in between the teens. The three were locked in a tense stand-off.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Peach, Duncan and Tippi_**

The three found a key after falling to several traps full of money from Duncan's world, thirty dollars in total were found. The boy stashed the cash on his pockets and along with the princess, they found a key at the end of the corridor.

"I have a feeling this is the key to the farthest room of downstairs" Tippi said. Peach and Duncan said nothing and left the room.

The three were greeted by a face-off between Heather and Leshawna with Mario in the middle to stop the fight.

"I knew this would happen" Duncan rolled his eyes.

Mario knew it was late and got out of the way as Heather grabbed Leshawna, kneed her and threw her down. She then proceeded to use her Boost Kick on her rival. Leshawna was again caught in a combo of a side smash and a Plasma Whip.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"That… felt great! You didn't think I forgot what she's done to me in Germany did you? While I'm at it, Lindsay, DJ, Courtney and Geoff will also pay! And I'll punish them with this new powers!

The first three since they cheered for my beat down while Geoff asked her how the first slap felt. I know this since Chris always airs the Aftermath shows on the plane.

Maybe I can answer that question to him once we come back to Flipside" she smirks and toys with her gun.

"But no way I'm hurting or backstabbing Mario, Peach or even Duncan. Once I've made the other four pay, I'll fully focus on getting my money back" she calmly adds.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The girl got up mad and just as Leshawna charged her giant punch while Heather pointed her gun, Mario, not wanting for a tragedy to happen, got between the two and knocked them to the ground with his down smash.

"Don't do something you may regret!" Mario pleaded. "Forget it Mario! This girl needs to learn she won't always exact revenge!" Heather growled.

"Step aside Mario! I need to knock another tooth out of this bitch!" Leshawna yelled.

Peach stepped into the duel "Enough! Do you really have time for this? We have to save our worlds right now!" she sternly turned to the teens.

"Mind your business, Peach!" Heather hissed, "It's time I teach this idiot another lesson!" Leshawna glared.

"If you keep fighting, our worlds will die! Do you really want to lose your home and your families only because of this!?" Peach said.

Both girls glared at each other, agreed and downed their weapons.

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

He lets a heavy sigh of relief.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Look, we found a key" the punk pulled out said item and showed it to the others. "Interesting. Maybe we can use it somewhere" Mario wondered.

"I think we can use it on the last door of downstairs" Peach suggested.

Everyone seconded her and headed towards said area. They went pale as they had to sneak around the giant creature but eventually Leshawna used the key and the lock opened as the Gnaw was set free.

It then began to chase Mimi around while ignoring the heroes, much to the horror of the maid and the confusion of the heroes.

The six dismissed this, entered the previously locked room and continued their search.

Mario, Heather and friends kept up their search, delving ever deeper into the mansion. Wherever they looked, though, they found no sign of Merlee.

Where was this mysterious woman? "Ah, maybe...this way..." said Tippi, trying to sense the Pure Heart's location...

With dread dangling like a broken chandelier, our heroes hurried through corridors...

* * *

**Did Heather and Leshawna really had the time to fight just when their world and Mario's are at stake?!**

**We'll see how the team manage to stick together next chapter!**


	11. CH7: Does she accept dollars?

**The team has reached a deep level in the mansion, they better keep their guards up! Another thing, the events of this chapter will go quite different, so keep your guards up.**

* * *

As the heroes got to a new area of the mansion, Tippi sensed danger up ahead.

The team came across a vase above a "?" block. Mario felt the need to strike the block and did it, things went downhill from there as the vase broke and a shriek was heard.

"You broke it! You broke my most favorite vase! DOOFUSES! I loved that vase more than ANYTHING! And you BROKE it! NYAAAAAARGH!

Oh, you'll pay for that! Yes, you will... I'll have you know that vase cost 1,000,000 Rubees...

So hand over that money! Now! Or you're DONE FOR!" Mimi's face was red.

"I'm sorry! Just let me take out… Wait, Rubees? What are those? We don't have any of them" Mario embarrassingly said.

"Maybe you can accept our coins or in this case, dollars?" Peach defended Mario.

"Coins?! Dollars?! No one uses COINS anymore, you peasants! And what the heck are those "Dollars" you're talking about?! I SPIT on your coins and dollars!" Mimi barked.

Heather's eyes twitched and pulled out her gun but withdrew after what the maid said to them.

"...So what are you saying? Are you telling me you don't have any Rubees at all?! Well, guess what? You're just gonna have to work it off, then!"

"Until you work off your debt, you naughty little things, I OWN YOU! You can go to the top floor to earn some Rubees from the generator.

ENJOY LABOR! So! Get to work, servants!" She happily left the group.

"What were you thinking, loser?!" Heather turned to Mario with a glare, "Gotta admit you messed up big time, Mario" Leshawna agreed.

Mario sighed sadly, "Calm down Heather. Mario didn't know that'd happen" Peach stood up for the hero.

Mario blushed a bit and thanked the princess.

"Well, I'm not going to be that crazy girl's servant!" the sister with 'tude said, "We have to find a way to pay off that debt quick" Duncan said.

"Let's explore the area, maybe we can find something" Tippi suggested. The five nodded and went upwards.

On their way, they came across several slaves under Mimi's curse. One of them actually offered them a secret number that supposedly could help set the heroes, him and the others prisoners free.

This password is heard from Mimi sleep talking by him.

However, he charged 10,000 Rubees for this code. When he was offered twenty dollars by Peach, he laughed at them until, Heather, Duncan and Leshawna pointed at him with their guns.

The man quickly changed his mind and accepted the twenty dollars from Duncan. He gave them the code: 41262816. He told them they could use the number on a vault located in the attic but it was protected by a security barrier.

Heather thanked him with a tone of sarcastic sweetness and the five left for the attic.

Once there, Mario, Heather, Peach and Leshawna tried to dash and destroy the barrier. They ended up getting electrocuted, rounded up by a mechanical hand as part of the defense mechanism and launched to the skies, suffering a Star KO.

The four returned via revival platform, "Nicely done, team" Duncan mocked them. "Allow me to show you how's done" he grinned as he pulled out a grenade and threw it to the barrier, followed by a Remote Missile.

The barrier was destroyed by a huge explosion, much to Duncan's enjoy and the others' overwhelming surprise.

"Talk about much" Mario said. "Whatever. It got the job done" Duncan replied.

The five reached the vault and Heather introduced the code. The door opened, revealing 1,000,000 Rubees. The teens' eyes widened but Mario and Peach brought them to reality before any of the three could take a Rubee.

All of them took the loot and quickly descended from the attic to the room where they saw Mimi entering before.

She greeted them with a big smile, the heroes gave her all the Rubees they had.

"Well, thank you SO much for paying off your Rubee loan in... full...? WHAAAAT?! How did you earn enough Rubees to pay it off?! That's not supposed to happen!" Mimi floated in the air.

"Noooo... You've broken my wonderful curse!

I'LL GET YOU!" she yelled before exploding out of anger.

* * *

**Confessionals: Everyone**

**Mario:** What

* * *

**Duncan:** The hell

* * *

**Peach:** Just

* * *

**Heather:** Happened

* * *

**Leshawna:** There?

**End Confessionals**

* * *

Tippi notice a door on the end of the room and told the heroes to continue exploring.

The mysterious handmaid Mimi disappeared in a bizarre explosion...

What exactly was her plan, and why did she try to enslave Mario, Heather and friends?

After the incident, Princess Peach notice stairs going down. "Here we go!" she said.

"Wonder if Merlee is down here?" thought our heroes as they traded worried glances.

The five solemnly made their way down, knowing there was no other path to follow…

* * *

**The team knows Mimi's definitely up to something… But what exactly? Please review and see you next time!**


	12. CH8: Vs Mimi!

**We're getting even deeper into the mansion! Let's if there are any signs of Merlee.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Basement Face-off. Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan and Leshawna vs Mimi!**

The heroes found themselves on room with stairs leading down.

"The Pure Heart is near… I feel its tremors so much stronger down here…" Tippi said as a voice caught their attention.

"Ah! Hooray! Whoopee! Thanks for coming to look for me! Beautiful, mysterious Merlee! Mistress of the house, it's me! So glad it's you I see!

So long I've waited for you. Your arrival is well past due. But we can't meet like this, oh no, for something's amiss.

An evil one is after me, and safe and sound I cannot be. In the basement do I dwell, maze-like rooms are my cell, you will find me, I can tell...

And... If you do, take care... For...your eyes...may err... Trust nothing...foul...or fair..."

No... I cannot...last... My power...is...fading...fast... The distance...is...too...vast...

Are...you...ready to find me? Beware...if you do, I plead..." the communication was lost.

"She's gone… Was that really an apparition of Merlee?

Why do you think she was telling us to be careful when we find her?" Tippi wondered.

The five continued their way down, exploring mysterious rooms that formed a maze, taking down enemies, and that earned them one hundred bucks.

Eventually, they reached the top of a room where a lady waited for them.

"Ah, yes, how very nice... Thanks for coming! Thank you twice!

Mysterious and so lovely, mistress of the house you see... It's me, Merlee! I shine on, like the brightest star, calling to you from afar...

And I knew that soon I'd see you buzz on by, little bees. Hee hee hee hee hee!" she giggled.

Peach told her what is going on.

"Oh, yes, of course, I know! The Pure Heart for Mario! Heather! ...And Co.!

For you, yes, I'll gladly part with that purest Pure Heart."

Mm, but there is a wee fee: yes, yes, 10,000,000 Rubees! Quite a bargain, you agree?"

So, folks, if you'd be dears, sign this dotted line here…" she is interrupted by a plasma shot.

It was Heather, "Drop the act, Mimi!" she commanded. "Mimi? Who's that girl you speak of?" "Merlee" asked.

She was answered by several shots, this time by Leshawna's Bullet Climax.

"No point trying to fool anyone now..." Mimi said as she reverted back to her original form.

"Good choice, for my sake... This Merlee's a total fake... Listen not! She is a snake!" the real Merlee manifested with a projection.

"Gee, lookee here! The girl you thought was a handmaid or a Merlee impostor... She's actually the faithful servant of Count Bleck, master impersonator Mimi!

Golly, I was hoping we could settle this peacefully, but... TOO BAD!

Oh, you want to make things ugly, huh? Well, that's super. Let's get ugly! Uglier than fat girl here!" Mimi said to Leshawna.

Heather and Duncan gasped and quickly pulled Mario and Peach out of the way.

* * *

**Confessionals: Heather and Duncan**

Heather: Mimi's got guts, but she screwed up.

Duncan: That girl just sealed her fate…

**End Confessionals**

* * *

Leshawna's eyes had signs of rage, "Oh, you did not call me that!" the girl launched towards Mimi.

But this was proven futile as Mimi turned into a spider-like creature. Leshawna recalled her arachnophobia of spider and froze in fear.

Her legs didn't respond and the monster grabbed her. Mimi launched her upwards, following by five Rubees shot at her. This increased her knockback.

Leshawna suffered her second Star KO.

She returned to the rest with a revival platform and get to the now united heroes.

"Please, my friends, beware. A barrier protects her there. In fact, it's everywhere. I think attacks may well be useless against her.

"I must suggest you flee. Come and find the real me. I am hiding, look and see! If you can, my magic may weaken her and win the day! Hurry, hurry, and don't delay!"

With that, Merlee's projection disappeared. Mimi let out another shriek and charged towards the heroes.

She was dodged and the five entered the door behind her.

From there, the team made their way throughout a maze, in which they couldn't stay too long on a room, otherwise Mimi will catch up to them.

During that hunting game, Heather and Duncan lost another recaller due to being caught by Mimi and launched upwards.

After so much danger, the five made into the ladies' restroom.

Each one opened the doors until from the middle toilet… Merlee popped out of it.

"Hee hee hee hee hee! Found me! The real Merlee!" she squealed.

"The real Merlee? Truly? In a place like this?" Tippi asked.

"I'm afraid that Mimi freak was too robust, and I too weak... The Pure Heart I quickly took and hid where she would never look...

But now you're here. Hooray! This bad tide will turn today! Soon that awful Mimi pays..."

"I don't think so my ugly!" Mimi in her spider form entered the bathroom and transformed into Merlee.

The two charmers clashed and eventually.

The gang was warped into a reality TV-like studio, where they were tasked to ask five question to each Merlee.

After receiving interesting answers like their birthdays, what kind of pet they like among others, the five chose the correct Merlee.

"Stupid heads... I'd mimicked her perfectly! You know it!" Mimi reverted to her human form

"I guess I'll congratulate you... by tearing you into little bits like stupid confetti!" she yelled and transformed into a spider again.

Merlee fled the conflict and left the bathroom. "I will cheer from over here!" she exclaimed.

"Rah! Rah! Whoosh-bing-bah! Hit 'er in the knee! ...If she has one. Does she?"

The heroes went to fight stances.

"Your curse ends now!" Mario shouts, "You're just a spoiled brat who needs to learn her place!" Heather pulled out her Blaster. "It's despicable what you did! Prepare to learn a lesson!" Peach yelled, "You're crazier than Courtney! And that's saying a lot!" Duncan glared. "You've messed with the wrong girl and the wrong team!" Leshawna pointed her guns at Mimi.

Mario rushed to Mimi and punched the body, but she suffered no damage. Peach went with her Peach Bomber and struck Mimi as well, but to no avail. Heather hit her with Plasma Whip but got the same result.

Mimi charged towards the heroes and grabbed Duncan with her legs, and smacked him against the wall three times.

Duncan groaned and retaliated with a Hand Grenade followed by a shot from his side smash.

Leshawna tried her Heel Slide but to no avail. When Mimi expanded herself in spider form, the girl froze in fear. Heather looked at this, sighed and made a decision.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"I'm going to hate myself tomorrow" she face-palms.

**End Confessional**

* * *

She quickly pushed Leshawna out of the way, Heather was caught and launched to the skies. She lost her last recaller.

"Heather!" Mario cried, "Wow… Heather sacrificed herself… for Leshawna?" Duncan couldn't process what happened.

"Heather?" Leshawna said weakly before glaring at Mimi and Side-Smashing her out of anger.

Mario thinking of what Heather did, followed with a dropkick.

* * *

**_At Flipside_**

Heather returned to the door area via a returning platform. There, Merlon was waiting for her along with the cast mates.

"Heather, what you've done can only be described as a hero's deed" Merlon told her. The rest of the teens looked at her speechless, trying to process what they saw.

Even when Heather was despised by most of the cast and the conflict with Leshawna was strong, she saved her rival without hesitation.

"I don't need to tell you" Heather said to the rest.

Before anyone could talk again, Heather glowed and disappeared.

Everyone gasped but then turned at the screen Merlon conjured hours ago to watch the team's progress.

"Mario's as selfless as always" Merlon smiled.

* * *

**_Back with the team_**

Mimi mocked the heroes "It's useless! Soon you won't be a pain to the Count!" the monster grabbed everyone and threw them to a corner near the door.

Just as she was about to unleash her wrath, a glow covered her and something shattered.

"What happened…?" Mimi asked. "You can now hit her, dears! For this is no normal cheer! This cheer is magic, woo! Her magic barrier is through!" Merlee said from the other side of the doors.

"WHAT?! I'm supposed to be all INVINCIBLE! Count Bleck's power was supposed to protect me!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! When did this happen?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I feel completely naked! How could you?!

"Heroes… She's weak now… But to truly damage her you'll need to strike her on the head" Tippi warned.

"Yes! Yes! Our team's best! GOOO...TEAM!" Merlee cheered.

The heroes prepared to attack, as well as avenging Heather when…

"This bitch is so dead!" Heather said with a scowl as she returned to a surprised Duncan, Peach and Leshawna.

Mario was smiling, turns out he managed to pass one of his recallers to Heather by thinking it.

"Welcome back" he smiled, Heather deduced Mario was the one who brought her back.

"I'll thank you later! Right now I want payback!" she grinned and pulled out her weapon.

"Screw our conflict, I want to teach this girl a lesson she won't forget!" Leshawna smirked.

The heroes then bashed Mimi's head with several air attacks until one by one, her legs fell and reverted back to her human form.

When she opened her eyes, the five surrounded her. Mario conjured a fireball, Heather pointed her Paralyzer, Peach a racket, Duncan a grenade launcher and Leshawna her guns in hands.

"Don't think you've beaten me for good, dummies... Next time you won't be so lucky... Remember that... Stupid heads!" she began to float but was grabbed by Mario.

"Actually, we'll teach you something you won't forget!" Mario said as he used his back throw on her. "First, we begin with a classic toss!" he smirked.

"Then, we get you to the air with this!" Peach hit Mimi with her fry pan, sending her upwards.

"Next, we give you a little push!" Duncan jumped and threw a grenade at her, sending Mimi towards Heather and Leshawna.

"After that, we get you to the ground with style!" Heather performed a Flip Jump and sent Mimi to the floor, right next to Leshawna.

"And for the big finale, a stylish yet deadly… Leshawna's wicked weave!" Leshawna did her up smash, sending Mimi flying through the cellars.

The team high-fived as Merlee entered the bathroom.

"Fine job on that Mimi, yes! The Pure Heart's safe, evil is repressed."

You know, the tenants here, guarded it for 1,500 years, waiting for you to draw near! Finally, that duty's done, and I'm ecstatic, for one. But wait, where we finish up, I must tell you something, yup.

So the Light Prognosticus was read by you, yes? It was written there that I and my ancestors waited by the Pure Heart, staying spry... But something wasn't written there, and of it you must be aware.

There are two prophecies: The executioner of the Dark Prognosticus robbed a millionaire quantity. Fifty millions of one the "Earth's" currencies… Just to show that no matter how much money you have, it's worthless in the face of destruction.

There is another prophecy: A heart of chaos can only be beaten by nine of mystery and twenty of tenacity... Nine Heroes and Twenty Partners unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight.

That is how despair, it dies, such is what we prophesize here in the home of the wise.

And I am sure the four of you, Mario, Heather, Peach and Duncan are the first of heroes true. So, then, it falls to you, to find the other five heroes. I would guess, if I had to, the others might be known to you" Merlee finished her explanation.

"Nine… Heroes… Twenty… Partners…" Peach mused.

"Now, finally, let me be! I hereby do my sworn duty! There! From me it parts! Here, heroes! A Pure Heart!" Merlee conjured a yellow heart.

The Pure Heart first floated around Leshawna, then Duncan, Peach, Heather and Mario. It then landed on the center of circle made by the heroes with one of their hands.

They've obtained the third Pure Heart.

Count Bleck's servant Mimi had laid a nasty trap for Mario, Heather and friends...

But with the help of Merlee, faithful defender of the Pure Heart, the day was won.

With five Pure Hearts yet to be found, Mario and Heather knew this adventure had only begun...

* * *

**The third Pure Heart has been found! But why did Heather sacrifice for her rival? Next time the second interlude!**

**Right here! On Super! Total! Drama!**


	13. I2: Captured

**The new interlude is here, let's see what happens.**

* * *

**Interlude 2: Captured… Trent, Cody and Sierras' raising**

**_With Count Bleck_**

"...Yeah, so I just got a brief memo from Mimi? It says, 'I messed up bad!' ...That's the message in its entirety. Yeah..." Nastasia says to Bleck.

"He failed to best them, even with my gift of power?" the count asks.

"Four Light Prognosticus heroes and a Light Prognosticus partner... Descendants of the ancient tribe... Their strength grows" Count Bleck

"COUNT BLECK!" O'Chunks said as he landed, "I beg yeh, gimme the honor o' whalin' on this pack o' nambly-pamblies! I swear on me whiskers that I'll spank 'em like naughty little Cherbils, I will!" he said, the spell Nastasia applied to him apparently wore off.

"Oh, so, O'Chunks, yeah, you think you're all set to go? So I guess you finished up that report on your own inadequacy that I needed?"

"Eah... Y'see... I...just got a wee bit left. I'm workin' on me conclusion. Yeh gotta gimme a break! Me writin' takes time, lass! An' 1,000 pages be a lot!" O'Chunks shrugged.

"O'Chunks, calm yourself. Take a minion time-out. Count Bleck will send... Dimentio! Come to me...Count Bleck!" he summoned the harlequin.

"And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic!" Dimentio playfully said.

"You'd like some playtime, I imagine, Dimentio? So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Count Bleck. Dispatch these heroes and their partners" Count Bleck laughed.

"Your wish is my command. Besides, this fool sounds like an amusing challenge. Now if there is nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my count" Dimentio chuckled and disappeared.

"So, O'Chunks? Can you fill me in on why you're still not writing that report?" Nastasia asked.

"A report?! What are yeh...? Oh... Yeah. A'right, I'm goin', yeh great beard-tweaker" O'Chunks left the two.

"Count, let me just bring you up to speed on the current state of the castle... I still have to root out a few unconverted rogues, but I'll be back soon..." Nastasia said and left the room.

"Heroes... Trying to save these pathetic old worlds. Bleck, says Count Bleck! Especially when I already gathered fifty millions "dollars" from the place known as Canada. Just to prove currencies' worthlessness in the face of despair…

Their efforts are in vain. No one can stop Count Bleck! Just as no one can ease the tempest that rage in my suffering heart..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

"Oh... My head... ...Hey! Where am I?" Luigi woke up, still numbed.

"Oh yea, now I remember! I was saving Princess Peach and those three teens, but I messed it up, and..." Luigi stopped when he saw one of the teenagers.

That teen… was Gwen, who was approaching Luigi.

"Duncan…? Owen…? Where are you?" she called her friends. Gwen then noticed Luigi, "Oh, it's you, the guy who tried to save us…" she mused.

"And you're one of the three teens who were forced to watch the wedding… I'm Luigi" the plumber said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Gwen" the goth replied.

The two began to talk about what happened when two goombas approached, who played Luigi into getting to explore the place.

Gwen, not sure what to do but not wanting to be in danger, followed them.

The four eventually reached a dead end, where one of the goombas was brainwashed. That deed was made by Nastasia, who was followed by several minions.

The other joined only for being in the winning team, with Gwen calling him out for that.

"OK, guys, new agenda? Hold this fools down so I can get their priorities on track..." Nastasia said as the minions held Luigi and Gwen.

The two tried to squeeze out of the grips but their attempts were futile.

Nastasia flashed her eyes…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"You're late. Did something happen?'"

"Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that."

"I was worried you wouldn't come..."

"You are a strange girl... You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid."

"I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that... Is that so wrong?"

"Blumiere... Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Please do, Timpani. Let's return to our conversation"

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Back with the team_**

The team got back to Flipside via the orange door. "It's good you talked things out for the greater good" Peach said to Heather and Leshawna.

"Whoa, Heather and Leshawna getting along? I'm gonna make a wish" Duncan said, earning unamused looks from the rest of the team

The two girls on their way back settled a truce due to their current situation. Plus they agreed the conflict in Germany was caused by Alejandro, something to Leshawna reluctantly admitted.

"Oh ho, welcome back, friends!

How was your journey this time? Did you find Merlee and obtain the Pure Heart?" Merlon asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did" Peach said, "You should have seen how we took down that psycho!" Duncan grinned.

"I did, in fact, I've been watching everything with my crystal ball and sometimes, a screen I conjure so your cast mates can watch you as well" Merlon added.

"So that's why the others were here when I got here?" Heather wondered.

"Correct. And now I must declare something:

Leshawna, you've fulfilled your part in the prophecy. That means you earned your share in the loot Count Bleck stole. You now can return to defend the town with your cast mates"

"All right! Leshawna has her two million bucks guaranteed!" the girl celebrated and turned to the team, "Well, it was fun, I know you'll kick Count Bleck's butt!" she said and left the group by taking the elevator.

"Wait what? Fifty Million Dollars!" Heather and Duncan shouted at the same time.

"Allow me to explain: Count Bleck aside from creating the Void, stole the currency known as Canadian Dollars, Fifty Million of them. He stole them over the years and the million he stole from you was the last one he needed to prove one of his decrees.

No matter how much money one can have, it's worthless in the face of Despair" Merlon explained.

"One of the reasons your cast mates are so eager is because I promised they can have their share once you have stopped the Armageddon. That as well includes the two of you, Heather and Duncan" Merlon said.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

So fifty million, divided by twenty five… two million bucks for me?! Now this will be totally worth it!" she smirks.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The place rumbled and everyone looked at the skies, the Void has grown bigger.

"I fear that our time grows short, dear friends…" Merlon sighed. "Please, touch the Pure Heart so it can reveal the way to the next Pure Heart" he requested.

The four nodded and held the Pure Heart, it then went to the underground, sticking itself into a pillar. The pillar reacted strongly and a yellow door appeared before them.

"You're ready to go. But first, allow me to tell of something that mystical book has already divulged to me.

The fifth and sixth heroes will be found where you will go next. One is described as the Angry King and the other as the Party Guy" the wizard mused.

Mario and Peach quickly deducted who was the Angry King while Heather and Duncan knew who the Party Guy was.

"For the next partners who shall go with you, the Prognosticus tells they're three and they are the Cool Guy, the Geek and the Obsessive Uber-Fan.

And the last thing is that two persons will determine whether the Light or Dark Prognosticus predicts truly... Both books refer to them as the "man in green" and the "loner" but I know not what this means... I must return to my study to solve this conundrum." Merlon explained as he called for the three new partners.

The three left the elevator and they were… Trent, Cody and Sierra. The girl was wearing a familiar armor sans the helmet, which Mario recognized.

"All right, with these powers, we're ready to go, Merlon" Trent said as he conjured in his Master Sword and the Hylian Shield.

"For your information, Trent has Link's powers, Cody here has Ness' powers and Sierra has Samus' powers" Merlon said.

"Wait a minute. Sierra, how are you… all right? Last time I remember you were in a wheelchair and… your hair has grown back?!" Heather dropped her jaw.

"That would've been me… I used my ancient magic to heal her wounds and return her hair to its original state before the plane blew up" Merlon intervenes.

"Before you could give one of your scowls… Allow me" the sorcerer says as he casted magic with his hands and Heather's gold tooth turns into a real one. Now she looks like she never lost it"

"Impressive" Heather grins.

"We're ready to save our worlds, Mario and Peach!" Cody grinned, "I'll go wherever my Cody goes! We're a strong team!" Sierra giggled, making Cody to sigh.

"Before you go… Take this with you" Merlon handed Mario and Peach two Smash Balls, an orb with the image of Wario and six recallers.

"The Party Guy is fit to fight in the style of your rival, Mario. While the Angry King is someone you may already know" Merlon said.

Everyone agreed and looked at the door. The three partners glanced quickly at Heather; still trying to know why she sacrificed herself for Leshawna.

The seven crossed the door.

Mario, Heather and their new friends opened the door, unsure of what they would find.

All the while, Merlee's word about finding the "other five heroes" rang in their minds. Were these other heroes somewhere in this new world? If not, where?

Meanwhile, the creeping void grew larger in the skies above Flipside.

The hopes of all worlds rested on the heroes finding the next Pure Heart…

* * *

**Who'll they be? Next time the new arc will begin! Please review and have a nice day!**


	14. CH9: Bowser and Owen

**The team's back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The yellow door led the heroes to a strange land. A one where all looks pixelated, even the mountains.

"So this is where that door leads... I suppose the next Pure Heart must be nearby... That's odd... I can feel it nearby, but where could it be..." Tippi mused.

"Let's make heist to it then" Cody says, everyone agrees when the geek saw a flash behind the Pixl.

"Tippi, look out!" Cody cried as he saw a pink rope-like thing wrapping the fairy. Tippi began to be dragged but Cody grabbed her, with the rest following.

They tried to stop that thing from taking Tippi but it was too much and not only Tippi, Cody was also dragged away as the rest fell to the ground.

A chameleon with glasses, dressed in a yellow t-shirt appeared.

"Ner-herrrr herrrr herrr herr!

HI-TECHNICAAAAAAAL! I caught a super-rare pixelated butterfly and a potential new friend!

My friends at are going to freak when they get word of this find!

I must bring them home. I can't miss this week's episode of 'The Grodus Chronicles'! Or my name isn't Francis!

No way am I going to entrust my digital Record meow to tape an episode so epic.

This is so hi-technicaaaaal!" the chameleon proclaimed and vanished.

"Cody!" Sierra yelled and shot a missile but it was in vain, the kidnapper was gone.

"What the…" Mario mustered when…

"Oh the humanity!" a big teenager emerged from the bushes with a mushroom on his hands.

The teens recognized him and some gasped, that guy was Owen.

"Oh! Guys! Trent! Duncan! Sierra! Heather!" Owen quickly rushed and trapped everyone in a group hug.

"Let go Owen!" Heather ordered with the little air she had in her lungs, the big one let the team go.

He apologized and Mario and Peach introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Owen!" the young man said.

After explaining everything to him, Owen came to a realization. "That's why everything went haywire after you and that turtle monster got married… And the last thing I remember is a green guy saying something about protecting us and Gwen and Duncan hugging out of fear" he finished his explanation.

Duncan felt a grim pain when he heard that. Mario tried to get the punk out of that by allowing him to tell Owen the big news.

"So you, Heather, Mario and Peach are the first four heroes? And I'm the sixth Hero of Light?! Awesome! We get to be a team to save our worlds and win two million big ones!" Owen jumped of joy as the Wario orb and the Smash Ball were infused into his body.

He felt an incredible power increasing in his stomach and began to flash yellow. "Oh no… get away from him!" Mario cried as he grabbed Peach's hand began to run. Heather and Duncan knew what was about to happen and quickly took Trent and Sierra.

Owen let out a devastating attack, Owen Waft.

"Awesome! I can use my farts to fight and more thanks to this powers!" Owen smiled.

"Awesome would be if you don't kill us with those moves before the Void do" Heather scowled.

"All right! Then we're set to go!" Mario said, "Wait! For what I heard from a bunch of guys around here, there are two places we get through before reaching that Francis guy's place" Owen interjected.

"First, we need to keep our guards as apparently bad guys have been rampaging the area after they settled in an old fortress.

I've heard something about wrecking a part of that place with an "X" on it" Owen said.

"The other places… Sorry I forgot" he sweated. Heather looked at him unamused, she was about to ask to use the confessional but remembered Tippi IS the confessional so she can't get her frustration out of her system for now.

"Let's not waste more time! My Cody and our friend Tippi need us!" Sierra let out a battle cry and began to ran, followed by the rest of the team.

In their way, many enemies fell to her determination and that earned the team a reward of one hundred fifty dollars.

Eventually, after defeating several members of the Koopa Troop, they reached the fortress that Owen told about.

Trent spotted the X on the wall and Duncan grinned.

"Step aside, this where I shine!" he threw a grenade at the spot, Trent went ahead and used one of his rune bombs as well.

The weapons exploded and the fortress was destroyed.

From the rubble a furious beast emerged, it was Bowser.

"Please tell me someone didn't just blow up my awesome lair..." he groaned and got up. Bowser spotted the people in front of him.

"HEY! I know that 'stache from somewhere...

"MARIO! Princess Peach?! And some losers?! Why do you ALWAYS have to do that? That's like the 100th time you've shown up at my castle and screwed everything up!"

"But now you've entered a fortress of PAIN, Mario! And this time, none even your friend Japan or any country is here to help you!

No more sequels! It's gonna end right here, right now. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Bowser roared as he stomped the ground, separating everyone from Mario and making to barricades appear.

The two began a battle.

Bowser breathed fire at Mario but he dodged it and retaliated with an overhand on the monster's face.

Bowser groaned in pain and grabbed Mario, dragged him through the floor and tossed him at one of the barricades.

"That's how it feels to be tossed by the way!" Bowser grinned.

Mario got up in pain and used one of Japan's main attacks form the last adventure, the slide attack. He tripped Bowser, grabbed him by the tail and tossed him to the air.

The plumber continued another overhand, sending Bowser to the ground.

The beast reached his boiling point and grabbed Mario. Then, he began to slash him with his claws.

Bowser then slammed Mario to a wall and launched him upwards. Mario suffered a Star KO.

Everyone looked at the scene shocked, "I usually like violence but man, I never thought these guys could get really hardcore. Especially knowing the type of games I've seen from them" Duncan thought.

Mario returned to the fight, "You've improved" he complimented Bowser.

The hero proceeded to stomp Bowser and landed a strong dropkick on the beast.

Bowser rolled to the ground, defeated.

"Noooo! I HATE Mario! It's... It's not fair!" he groaned.

The barricades disappeared and the others rushed to Mario. "That you? Not bad!" Duncan smirked.

"Ahhhhh! Princess Peach! My lovely wife!" Bowser smiled, "Your WIFE? That...sham was not a wedding!" Peach shook her head.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! How could you forget our big day?" Bowser sighed. "What are you doing here, anyway, Bowser?" Peach asked.

"How should I know? I was locked up in Count Bleck's stupid castle... When all of a sudden, BAM! I and the minions wake up face-down in this field. Then we found this awesome castle, and I thought, why not make myself a lair?" he smirked and glanced at Duncan and Owen.

"Wait… you were those kiddos who attended the wedding! Wasn't there a girl with black and green hair with you?" Bowser wondered.

Duncan looked away, "It is all right buddy, we'll find her" Owen comforted his friend.

"So, well, you see... Bowser... We really need to tell you something important" Peach began her explanation.

**_10 minutes later_**

"WHAT?! Bleck got us married just so he could make a Chaos Heart so that he could destroy the world? And I'm the fifth Hero of Light!? And you say this girl Heather and those other two Duncan and Owen are heroes along with you and Mario as well?!" Bowser yelled.

"Indeed, now, we really need your help. Why don't you come with us?" the princess looked at Bowser.

"No. I don't wanna. I'd think about it if it was for you, but there's NO WAY I'm helping Mario! And for some reason, I don't want to help Heather as well! For what I know she only scowls!" Bowser yelled.

"She's always like that" Sierra blunts, "Don't push me" Heather glared at them

"I'm Bowser! I'm grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I'm going to take over the world any day now! No way am I helping Mario! He's always trashing my awesome plans" the beast turned his back.

"We don't have time for this Bowser" Mario retorts.

"Pleeeeeeease? For me?

And what will happen to your poor minions who were caught by Count Bleck? They've been brainwashed! They now do HIS evil bidding, not your evil bidding... Now your minions will have to toil under a different cruel and merciless master" Peach tries to convince him.

"FINE! I'll join your stupid quest. You happy?!" Bowser shouted.

"Oh, thank you, Bowser! You're so sweet!" Peach patted his arm.

"NO! I'M NOT SWEET! And I'm not helping Mario just to save a bunch of worlds. I'm only doing it so I can rule someday. So don't get all cuddly with me, Mario and Heather!

Minions! Hold down the fort until I return" Bowser commanded his minions.

The minions agreed but secretly planned to throw a party.

"Fine... C'mon. Let's get your stupid Precious Heart, or whatever you call it" Bowser yelled, "Wait, first, take this…" Peach handed him the remaining smash ball and three recallers.

Bowser grinned as he felt his smash powers coming back and performed a Bowser Bomb. "Aw yeah! I'm back! Now let's get that thing!"

"I SAID MOVE IT!" Bowser yelled and with that, he joined the team. "Aw, group hug!" Owen said and pulled everyone to another hug, "3… 2…" Heather, Duncan and Bowser said and the big guy let everyone go.

"Somehow he reminds of America" Mario whispered to Peach, who giggled a bit.

Mario and Peach fist-bumped and along with the teens, they continued their tracks.

With Bowser in the party, the five heroes and two partners made a most unlikely octet, much to Trent's slight frustration.

As Mario and Heather walked ahead, they spotted something that made them briefly stop and stare...

"What is it, Mario?" asked Peach, as she turned to see the blue expanse head.

The great, glittering waves of the Tile Pool stretched as far as she could see.

Fort Francis was somewhere across the water...

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

"You can't do this just because I don't share your hobbies!" Cody yelled as he was put in a cell. "Ner! I'm sorry but allowing you to escape would be low-technical but maybe you could come to your senses and then join in my crusade of amazing series and collections. And now I'm off to continue admiring that butterfly's might!" Francis said and left Cody on one of the cells of his fortress.

"There's no way I'm staying here forever. Feels strange to say it but now I want Sierra to be here more than ever" Cody sighed.

He then noticed the keypad on the wall "Maybe I can…" the teen used PK Thunder but it couldn't reach it, he shrugged it off and continued trying…

* * *

**How will things go for all the team with this setback? Stay tuned to find out!**


	15. CH10: Hold your breath

**We're now going to take a dive! Let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bloops Ahoy! Hold your breath!**

The gang stared at the ocean with curiosity when Owen suddenly made an expression as if he recalled something.

"Guys! I remember now! This place is called the Tile Pool and is protected by a giant monster! I heard it's ruthless but, it has a something of a red spot as a weak point!" Owen shouted. "Then we have to keep our guards up if we are getting through this" Mario said.

"No worries! Anything that gives us trouble I'll stomp it into next week! Bowser style!" the beast cracked his knuckles.

"Wait, how are we gonna breathe underwater?" Trent wondered, "Um, it's just possible, and complicated to explain, so let's go" Mario nervously said.

"Well, here goes nothing" Heather said as she and the rest entered the Tile Pool.

While underwater, the team can only perform their air and special attacks.

The team then battled their way across the waters by taking down several enemies, earning another hundred and fifty dollars and solving a ground-pounding puzzle. They kept their pace until finally reaching the other landside.

"BLOOOP!"

"BLUH-BLOOOOP! (WHAT'S GOING ON?)" A giant squid-like creature emerged from the seafloor.

The giant creature then spotted the heroes, "Bloobloobloobloop! (Hey, land freaks! How'd you like a tentacle sandwich?!)" It roared and began to attack the crew.

The heroes dodged all incoming attacks until a tentacle with a red spot emerged.

Heather shot at it and the Blooper shrieked in pain "Bloobloobloop! BLOOOP! (No! Not there! Please! Anywhere but there!)"

The rest realized it was the weak point Owen rambled about and began to attack it with fire, punches, kicks, bombs, arrows, shots and even turnips.

The monster finally let a roar of pain and fell to the seafloor once again.

"That, was awesome! We took down a monster! I like this more and more" Duncan smirked.

"Let's not waste any more time! MY Cody-bear and Tippi need us!" Sierra reminded and the rest followed her.

Somehow, the heroes had beached the Big Blooper and crossed the Tile Pool.

But before they could dry, they saw the imposing silhouette of Fort Francis.

"It sure is getting dark," Trent said in a quiet voice. But when they looked up, they realized they were in the shadow of a huge tree.

Mario and Heather, knowing in their guts this must be the way, set out toward the great tree...

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

Cody escaped from his cell thanks to his powers and was exploring the fortress on his own "Good thing these cat maid robots haven't activated any alarm yet by my escape.

Now, where this… whoa" he found himself with two giant doors shaped like a cat. Right now, he was on the right room. The gate requested the security number and he took a guess.

He typed 2323 and to his delight it was the correct code, the door opened and he continued exploring the castle.

After taking down several security robots he reached a room containing a key and the code for the room to the left, which was 2828. "I have the feeling this is one of the keys needed to enter Francis' room"

I could be going on an adventure with Mario and the others but this guy just kidnapped me and Tippi. I hope everyone can make it here so we can save the fairy together… Come on Code-man! You have to put it together! I'll find the other key and wait for the others!" Cody pounded his fists and returned to the original gates…

* * *

**Cody managed to escape! What will he do next? Next chapter we'll see!**


	16. CH11: Clashing with Dimentio

**We're almost there! Just one big obstacle to overcome!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Up, up and a Tree! Clashing with Dimentio**

The team found themselves at the base of a ginormous tree a big entrance leading to its interior up ahead on big branches.

"Well Owen, what do you know about this place" Peach asked. The party guy struggled a bit to remember but finally got it.

"I heard there's a huge gorge behind this tree, but we need to get inside this big tree to reach it. Then, we have to use red winds to get across the chasm and we'll finally get to Francis' place! To save Cody and Tippi!" he smiled.

"Let's not waste more time then!" the super fan said, "You're right Sierra, let's go!" Mario rallied the team, who nodded and proceeded to climb the tree.

In their way up, they bested more enemies, earning fifty dollars.

The eight finally made it into the tree where, they've found a series of switches, platforms and puzzles.

"Ugh, can't these place be a little simpler?" Heather rolled her eyes as the team began to make their way upwards.

Trent solved various puzzles with his Rune Bombs with the help of the team while Sierra took care of more enemies, earning another fifty dollars.

The eight managed to get out of the tree and they caught glimpses of the top when…

"Ah ha. Finally, you arrive!

You don't wear tardiness well" a voice said.

From nowhere, certain harlequin appeared before the team.

"At last, the six of nine heroes of light and two of their twenty partners! Allow me to introduce myself. I am a humble servant of Count Bleck...

Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio!

It is truly enchanting to finally meet my hapless victims"

The team looked dumbfounded at him, "Yeah, really cute but we don't have time, so move!" Heather scoffed.

" But I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you!

"How about some... MAGIC!" Dimentio snapped his fingers and the eight were warped to a strange green-colored place.

"And... Voila! You are now in Dimension D, a dimension of my own creation. In this mind-bending realm, my attacks are 256 times more potent!

I am now far more powerful! I could obliterate you with the raise of an eyebrow!

Now we must duel, like two gleaming banjos on a moonlit stoop!"

Dimentio launched a spell towards the heroes but they dodged it. Duncan used his Remote Missile and it struck his foe

Bowser brought him to the ground with his Bowser Bomb. Heather followed with her side smash attack.

Mario then grabbed Dimentio head-butted him and threw him downwards. Peach hit him with a Peach Bomber and sent him right next to Trent, who struck him several times with his Spin Attack.

"Ow… Can you pierce this...illusion?" Dimentio got up and made two projections of himself.

Sierra shot three Charge Shots at the three foes, two of them vanished but the other dodged the projectile.

Owen tried to strike him with his Corkscrew, but failed. Dimentio seized this and launched several spells at Owen.

He then launched an explosive attack at the big guy and he was sent flying, suffering a Star KO.

"Owen!" Duncan and Trent yelled, then glared at Dimentio.

"I told you this was going to be fun" he mocked.

Heather brought him again to the ground with the Flip Jump and everyone began to attack him.

Owen got back via a revival platform and flashed yellow. Dimentio fended the others off by electrocuting them with another spell.

Owen got angry, "No one will hurt my friends!" he yelled as everyone got away.

The big guy unleashed his Owen Waft, intoxicating the area and defeating Dimentio.

The harlequin floated "Unbearable! How is this possible? This dimension makes me 256 times more powerful..."

"Obviously that applied to us as well genius" Heather rolled her eyes.

"What? You say that this place also makes YOU more powerful?" Dimentio couldn't believe it.

"Aw, did we go a bit rough on you?" Duncan teased him, "Of course not! This was simply an amusement that played out exactly as planned!"

"Were you amused? That was just a hors d'oeuvre!" Dimentio returned them to the treetop

The next time we meet, we will feast on a deadly eight-course meal! Ciao for now, my foes of hope!"

"Talk about a weirdo!" Heather blunted, "For once we agree, Heather" Trent said. The team shrugged this encounter off and continued their tracks.

* * *

**_Not so far from there_**

"Ah, a little more, perhaps? They are strong, but they must be stronger yet to defeat Bleck.

I must make sure they can find the other three heroes so they can face him when the time comes at last..." Dimentio says before disappearing.

* * *

**_Back with the team_**

The gang made through the gorge by using magical red winds to cross it and finally got a glimpse of the fortress' silhouette. While in the winds, Sierra asked Heather about her sacrifice for Leshawna in the mansion, to which only earned a glare from here and a "None of your business!" from her.

Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Trent and Sierra had scaled the tree and defeated Dimentio.

The exhausted heroes were relieved to finally see the ivory towers of Fort Francis.

Were Tippi and Cody safe? Was the next Pure Heart really waiting for them ahead?

Their only answers were the strange voices carried around on the wind from inside the fort…

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

Cody finally managed to obtain the second key after losing one recaller to the security robots.

"Finally, now let's get this to Francis' room!" he exclaimed and ran towards said area.

He got the keys inserted but when it activated, the door stated only Francis and "hot babes" are allowed.

The gate went into security protocol and shot beams at Cody, who fortunately absorbed them with his PSI Magnet.

He decided to get out of the fortress, praying for Mario, Heather and the others to arrive at any moment…

* * *

**The team beat Dimentio! But what does he have in mind? Cody opened the way to Francis but he knows the others must get here first if they want to rescue Tippi.**

**Find out next time on Super Total Drama!**


	17. CH12: Vs Francis!

**The gang finally got to the fortress! Now things will get ugly… for Francis!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The battle of Fort Francis. Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Trent, Sierra and Cody vs Francis!**

The team stood before the gates of the fortress, preparing themselves for everything that was inside.

"It's time…" Mario was interrupted by someone.

"Guys!" Cody said as he left got out of his hideout. "Cody!" Sierra yelled, and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're ok!" she tightened her grasp.

"Thank… Ow… Sierra, not breathing…" Cody felt the air leaving his body. The fan blushed and let him go.

"How did you escape Cody?" Heather wondered, "It's a long story"…

**_30 minutes later_**

"Eeeeh! Your fans will lose it again once I upload this to your website!" Sierra giggles. "Cody has a website?" Mario asked, "Don't ask, please" the geek sighed.

"Let's not waste any more time! Let's go inside and kick Francis' butt!" Bowser growled. "Yeah, the nine of us can rescue Tippi!" Trent smiled.

"Wait! Bowser, didn't you heard anything that Cody said? Only girls are allowed into his room, otherwise we'll get fried!" Mario shook his head.

"Then what you suggest, pasta-boy?" Bowser groaned.

"Well, they need a "hot" girl…" Duncan reasoned, "I'm out!" Sierra and Peach quickly said, "Ypu owe for this" Heather glared at the two. "Just don't fall for him, Alejandro will be…" Duncan's teasing was met with a shot from Heather's Paralyzer.

"Anyone else has something to say?" she glared at the others, they shook their heads.

The nine entered the fortress. Heather stood in front of the gate and after answering a weird quiz, she was granted access. The gang got near the door and watched from the other side how things play out.

The door opened and she entered.

"Nerrrrr! Who are YOU?!" Francis' interrupted his photoshoot session.

"Oh, there you are, Francis! I've been looking ALL OVER for you!" Heather annoyingly said.

"O-O-Oh... O-Oh my gosh... It's... It's a hot babe...

HOT BABE IN ROOM!

Wha-What do I... Oh man... A REAL girl in my room! This is so hi-technicaaaaal!"

N-Neeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr... Must...ca-ca-calm...calm down... I'm get-get-get-get... Getting w-way too excited... Sweatles...forming...

Can't talk to...girls... Must get...my...laptop...from... Bum bag...

Booting up ! Activating Nerr2Babe interface mod with real-time wooing" he began a strange simulation.

He asked Heather about several things, but she kept her scowl until he proposed to her. Heather had enough and destroyed the program with her Paralyzer.

"I came to save Tippi! Where is she?! You'd better bring her out now" Heather pointed her gun at Francis.

The door suddenly opened and the other eight entered the room, getting into battle stances.

"Who are they?! So... So you've come to raid my fort and steal Francine?

B-By the way, I came up with the name Francine on my own! Isn't it sweet?

At first I thought it was a little weird that you could talk and everything. But the forum reaction convinced me you were hi-technical! You're my only...sniff...offline friend, Francine...so no one will take you away from me!" he said, Tippi just cringed at the idea and her cage went underground.

"Release our friend now!" Mario shouted, "Do it now or I'll make your face even uglier!" Heather roared, "You can't kidnap her just like that!" Peach sternly said, "Just when I thought Harold was the nerdiest of them all, you appear!" Duncan mocked. "Wanna throw down! Bring it!" Bowser grinned, "Holding our friend against her will isn't nice" Owen glared. "You'll pay for taking my Cody!" Sierra tilted her head, "I'm sorry it came down to this" Cody pulled out his bat, "No way you're defeating the nine of us!" Trent conjured his sword.

Francis went invisible "Nerrrrr! Can't see me? That's 'cause my invisibility powers are totally hi-technicaaaaal!

Little Francine is hidden, so you can't take her!" Francis said.

The heroes tried to localize them but it was hopeless. Francis reappeared and summoned several explosive cat-maid robots. The gang decided to use this against him and threw them at him.

Heather grabbed and tossed Francis at Peach, who followed with a Peach Bomber. Mario stomped him in the head while Cody struck the chameleon with his PK Thunder.

Sierra continued the battle with a Screw Attack and sent Francis upwards.

He fell to the ground, where Trent tried to shoot an arrow but was swallowed by the former.

Francis chewed several times his victim and launched him upwards, Trent yelled as he tumbled away in the skies and disappeared as a star. Owen snapped and rammed Francis with Owen Bike.

After an intense battle that involved Bowser getting Star KO'd by a bomb, Cody and Sierra losing a recaller and Trent launching nine Rune Bombs, Duncan threw him a grenade, sending him to the other side of the room.

Sierra then began to flash a rainbow aura, "Huh? What's this?" she asked. Mario, Peach and Bowser instantly knew what's happening.

"It looks like you can use… your Final Smash" Mario said, the fan nodded and knew what she had to do.

"This is for Cody and Tippi!" Sierra activated her Final Smash, the Zero Laser.

The attack was so much, Francis was flung out of his own fortress "MERCY!" was the last word he yelled before disappearing from eyeshot.

The heroes fell to the ground after an intense battle, just in time to see Tippi and the cage she was imprisoned appear from the ground. Bowser freed the Pixl by punching the cage.

"You guys came to save me...

Thank you... Thank you, Mario! Heather! Peach! Duncan! Cody! Sierra! Trent! Angry King! Party Guy! I'm so happy…" Tippi shed tears of joy as something incredible happened.

She flashed a green aura and a green Pure Heart emerged from her. "The Pure Heart...? But...how…" she asked.

"It's like Tippi's heart just burst with happiness and released a Pure Heart!" Peach squealed.

"Heroes... I was just so happy when I saw that you'd come to save me. Please... Take it" she happily requested.

The team sighed of relief as the Pure Heart floated around them and landed on each of Bowser and Owen's hands.

The fourth Pure Heart appeared in a dazzling flash of mysterious light. What made it appear? The group was puzzled by this and many other riddles.

"…So you're not hurt?" Tippi asked out of concern. Somehow, Tippi seemed different than before she started to change.

The heroes simply shook their heads and started their journey back to Flipside…

* * *

**Whoa! Who could see that coming? Next time the third interlude! Have a nice day!**


	18. I3: The Leader Alights!

**The new interlude is here! Let's see what we can discover.**

* * *

**Interlude 3: The Leader alights! Lindsay and Tyler take to the stars!**

**_With Count Bleck_**

"...And that is how the ruffians managed to best me. Ah ha. They are strong, to be sure... Very strong. Dare I say...? They might be strong enough to defy the prophecy!" Dimentio reported.

"Spare Count Bleck your theatrics. The Light Prognosticus is false. The Dark Prognosticus holds the answer to defeating the heroes that rise to stop us" Bleck denied.

"Oh my. That's the first time that morsel of information has touched my ears. Do tell!" Dimentio smirked. "In due time, Dimentio. In due time" the count replied.

"Oh, Nastasia? It's time we set 'them' on these pests" Bleck said to Nastasia. "Yeah, um, I can take care of that for you, Count" she responded.

"Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck. Return to your posts, my dear minions" the count said,

"As you command, Count! HAIL BLECK!" the others nodded and left the room.

Bleck noticed Nastasia's doubts on her face "Does something trouble you, Nastasia?"

"Yeah, Count... You know, there's still time... You can still change your mind" the girl said without any emotion.

"That is enough, Nastasia. We've already come this far, so we shall forge on! But you needn't stay by Count Bleck's side. You can depart with my blessing" Count Bleck said.

"Um, no, my count. I won't be doing that. My life is already sworn to you. Yeah, it's belonged to you since the day you saved me... I'll be sticking out with you until my game ends, 'K?" she replied.

"If that pleases you…" Bleck said and disappeared, followed by Nastasia.

Unknown to them, Dimentio eavesdropped everything they talked.

"My! How interesting! Nastasia and the count have such DEEP conversations!"

Mm... Just what is our dear count playing at?

Ah, well. I'll let him worry about that. I must attend to my own...projects" he playfully said before leaving…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Timpani, why? Why do you avoid me?"

"Ow... OW! Unhand me!"

"Huh? You're crying! Why? Timpani, you must tell me what has happened!"

"It's nothing... Don't worry about it... Just forget it..."

"Oh no... Timpani, is my father behind this?"

"I'm... I'm just an ordinary girl. No matter how much I love you, we must part"

"Timpani… I…"

"This is goodbye, Blumiere. There's no other choice. This is our fate..."

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Back with the team_**

The crew entered Flipside by the yellow door. During their journey back, the team explained Bowser and Owen that they are able to use the confessional, just as them

"Now that we're back here…" Cody said as he gave Sierra a hug "Thank you, for worrying about me" he smiled.

"I think we better step aside" Heather said as the fan let out a shout of joy so strong that it was heard from the outskirts, where Eva and Ezekiel are dealing now with several of Bleck's forces.

"Welcome back friends! Did you find the Pure Heart? Merlon greeted them. The nine nodded after Sierra let go of Cody.

They explained him everything that happened, "Yes, I remember reading such a passage in the Light Prognosticus. The seal could only have been broken by a powerful pulse of love and trust..." he declared and focused his attention on Trent, Sierra and Cody.

"You three have fulfilled your part in the prophecy, so your share of the money is guaranteed now. You may return to your fellow defending positions" he said, the three celebrated and left, but not before some last words from Sierra to Mario, Peach and Bowser "When you beat that creep, I'm gonna create websites for you!"

The three struggled to understand that when a tremble was felt.

The Void grew again.

"Oh ho... It seems The Void has expanded once more... Time is short! Touch the Pure Heart so it can reveal the way to next heart" Merlon said.

The six nodded and touched the new heart.

The heart glowed strongly and it went to pillar on the outskirts of Flipside and place itself. The energy created another door for the team, this time a green one.

"Not that I care, but where are Chris and Chef?" Heather asked. "The host and the cook were sent back to Earth. Since the whole Bleck attack was televised. They had to rendezvous with the producers of the show and the personified countries to explain everything so they can prepare a contingency plan and a cover up story for you" Merlon explained.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"Every time I hear of the countries, I reluctantly admit Izzy was right all along. Ugh, when we were in the France, she said a blond man was lurking in the corners of the Louvre, blowing kisses to us while we remained none the wiser" she crosses her arms.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"There is something I must announce to you heroes… While you were in your journey, the Light Prognosticus revealed something important. It states "When the six heroes find the fourth heart, the seventh Hero of Light shall make her appearance"

It also states that "Under this hero's guidance, the other heroes must follow her strategies in order to save the worlds from Despair" Merlon explains.

"I don't like where this is going" Duncan bluntly said, "That makes two of us, punk" Heather added.

"The seventh hero, the Prognosticus referred to her as… the "Type A" Merlon mused as the elevator ringed.

From it the seventh hero and leader of the team arrived… Courtney.

"Are we ready?" the C.I.T said as she carried a blue shield and a staff. "Courtney here was fit to fight in the style of the Goddess of Light, Palutena" Merlon said. The C.I.T. performed her Warp move to demonstrate that.

"Oh no! I refuse to take orders from her!" Heather spat, "Sorry Heather, but the prophecy already has written I'm the leader by decree" Courtney smugly declared.

"Great… now we have to stick to your grip since is all part of the prophecy" Duncan groaned.

"Wow, you finally use your brain for once and accept what I tell you to do" the leader mocks him.

"Guys, stop. We can't fight each other when our worlds are in danger. And if the book says she's the leader of our team, then we have to follow it if we want to succeed in protecting our homes" Mario stepped in to prevent a fight.

"Thank you Mario, I really appreciate your respect of my leadership" Courtney genuinely says.

"And now… the next partners are… The Dumb Princess and the Jock" the wizard says as both mentioned partners arrived.

They were Lindsay and Tyler.

"All right! Are you guys ready for extreme adventures?!" the jock grins, "Are we going to find the Pure Heart in a mall?" Lindsay wonders. "They were fit to fight in the style of Daisy and Diddy Kong respectively. One last thing, Bowser, Owen, Lindsay and Tyler, you can ask Tippi to use the confessional whenever you want" Merlon explained.

The new team members nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"Despite my truce with Leshawna, I still will make Courtney, DJ, Geoff and Lindsay pay for what happened in Germany" Heather glances at her weapon.

**End Confessional**

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan**

"Are you kidding me?! Courtney as the leader of the heroes?! Those moronic ancients didn't know what they were writing!" he rolls his eyes

**End Confessional**

* * *

The once again nine-member team looked at each other and crossed the door.

Through the fierce battle against Francis, Tippi and the heroes' gang grew closer.

Behind a fourth door lay a whole new world that beckoned to them both.

With Courtney revealed as the seventh Hero of Light and the leader of the team, things will get tense if not interesting between her and the team.

What awaited was vaster and stranger than anything they'd encountered so far...

In order to claim the Pure Heart, they would have to endure new, far-out trials...

* * *

**Courtney has joined the battle as the seventh hero and the leader?! Let's see how Heather and Duncan handle this! This is something I wanted to shake things up.**

**Lindsay and Tyler joined the team as partners! Next arc will take… otherworldly measures! Right here on Super! Total! Drama!**


	19. CH13: Exploring the stars

**Last time on Super Total Drama! A new member of the hero gang appeared. And due to the prophecy, Courtney took control of the team, much to Heather and Duncan's dismay.**

**Tyler and Lindsay joined the team as Partners, but what will happen when they start to look for the Pure Heart? And will Heather continue her revenge?**

**Find out right now on Super! Total! Drama!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Into Outer Space, exploring the stars**

The door opened and the heroes reached a new place.

"Mmm, stars everywhere... I believe we're in outer space, almost certainly..." Tippi said as she turned to the heroes.

She watched them struggling for their lives…

"Ah... Yes, of course... We seem to be lacking air... You need that, don't you?

Oh... Oh, gracious me... What I am to do? Um... Well... Let me see... Um... Hrm... Urm... Hm... Then... Well... Well... But... So... NOOOOO!" she panicked and warped them out of there.

The gang woke up back in Flipside, I don't really know how I got us all out of there... It just sort of happened..."

We won't last out there as we are... Perhaps we should ask Merlon's advice..." Tippi said. The rest agreed and went to the wizard.

Merlon heard the team's dilemma and remembered he had nine space helmets but he gave them to a local boy, so he tasked them with finding the kid.

After so much searching, they eventually found the boy, who was using the helmet as fishbowl while the remaining eight were spares.

Since his pet grew so big for his home, he requested them with taking him to the channel on Flipside's underground.

"Tyler will do it" Courtney said, the jock grinned and took the fishbowl, but tripped. The helmet was fortunately caught by Mario.

"Never mind, Mario, Heather, take the fish to the channel" the leader groaned. "You're not giving me orders, Courtney" Heather scowled, "Heather, let's just go. The sooner we do this the faster we'll save the worlds and your money" Mario intervened.

The queen bee rolled her eyes and went with the plumber, much to the others' surprise.

* * *

**Confessional: Courtney**

"Wow, someone who can actually convince Heather? That doesn't happen every day.

Then again, we learn that countries have personifications and we're teamed up with video game characters who turned out to be real so I can't really rely on logic now.

By the way, I'll ignore Duncan as much as I can and only address him for strategy" she calmly says.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The duo returned to the gang with the fishbowl empty and clean. The boy thanked them and gave them the other helmets.

As the heroes crossed the green door once again, they put this time their helmet and went off to space.

The team reached outer space again but with their helmets, the life-threatening dilemma wasn't much of a problem.

"Let's go, then! The Pure Heart is somewhere in this sea of stars..." Tippi said.

"Okay listen up… Team Light! Look for every little detail here!" Cortney rallied the team.

Despite the idea of not liking her as a leader, the cast mates nodded and began the nine explored the space.

After some searching, no one could find anything, until Lindsay spotted something, "Um, what is that?" she pointed out at green lights coming from the horizon.

"Hmm, they look like letters, and spell S.O.S…" Peach noted, Mario and Tyler quickly widened their eyes and rushed to the source of the signal, followed by the others.

They reached a tiny spaceship. Tyler opened it and from it, a little squid-like creature emerged. "What the hell is that?!" Heather shouted.

"Squeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuurp...

Squirple squeeple squinks! Morning, SQUIRP!"

You're the ones looking for the Pure Heart, squirple? Hm! Cuter than I thought" it said.

"How do you know about the Pure Heart? And about us? Are you allied with Count Bleck? I demand answers…" Tippi glared at the alien.

"Noooo! No scary faces! You can call me Squirps! I'm your captain, squooork!"

And if you want the Pure Heart, we need to work together, squoop!" the tiny creature chirped.

"We won't be doing that. We just met you and" Tippi was interrupted.

"Squirps can't tell much now, but you must trust Squirps. Now, follow me, squiiiinks!"

SQUAAAACK!"

You! You heed the captain! You are a space grunt now, and that is the ONLY rule! Your only responses should be 'Yes, sir!' and 'Gotcha!' Understand, squirkle?

The gang couldn't muster any words.

* * *

**Confessional: Bowser**

"Who is he tell ME what to do? I only listen to that loud Courtney girl only to avoid her yelling. But this wimp quickly assumes leadership!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Hey! I'm the leader here! You just can't arrive and take control!" Courtney chastised.

"Hey pot, meet the kettle" Duncan mocked her, earning an Auto-reticle from the C.I.T.

"Enough! Let's just find the Pure Heart!" Mario shouted. Peach and Bowser looked at him surprised.

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

"I don't know what's happening to me… I think Heather is influencing me a bit" he nervously scratches his head.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Squeh... Looks like you understand your place, SQUIIIIIIIRP!

"Great! Let's get ready, then... Squarp formation, squooogle!" Squirps grinned and led the way. Much to Courtney's annoyance.

The ten explored the stars, taking down enemies. Surprisingly, Courtney came up with strategies based on the team's powers and the enemies didn't give them much of trouble to them. This new approach quickly earned the team one hundred dollars from defeated enemies.

All of them eventually reached a place beyond their imagination.

Mario, Heather and the gang cruised through space, led by the young alien named Squirps.

What kind of creature was it, anyway? And what was with those weird noises?

Whenever confronted with a question, it would say, "Squirps is Squirps, SQUAAK!"

All they could do was trust that he knew where the Pure Heart was and follow him.

They were doing just that when something appeared ahead of them.

It was a teeny-tiny planet…

* * *

**The team found an alien named Squirps, who already is annoying Courtney! How will the team handle this new ally? Stay tuned to find out!**


	20. CH14: Strolling on a planet

**The team has arrived to a planet, let's watch them explore it!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A toilet emergency, strolling on a planet**

The moment they set foot on the planet, the team decided to rest for a bit. After all, fighting in space is not the same as in the other previous worlds.

"Since we're here, I wonder if we could encounter her…" Mario thoughts were interrupted by Squirps.

"Well done squad, you've proved your worthy and we reached the next way to…" Squirps' stomach began to grumble. "Um… I don't feel so good… I think I need a…I have to go potty! I REALLY have to go, squirk!" the tiny alien twitched as it ran away from the group.

The other followed him to a bathroom, which was locked. "Who would… squirk? Who could have left the potty locked?! The elder… only him… If Squirps doesn't go now…" he twitched uncontrollably.

The team looked at themselves, not knowing what to do.

Courtney sighed, "Let's slip up. Mario, Heather and Lindsay, you go explore the east side of the planet and see if you can find the elder. Peach, Tyler and Duncan, you go to the west. Bowser, Owen, you're with me. Let's try destroying the lock so this little alien can do his business" she said.

Heather and Duncan groaned since they still didn't liked Courtney as the leader but sighed and went on with the plan. Tippi decide to go with Mario, Heather and Lindsay.

As the first group travelled east Heather planned to get back at Lindsay for cheering her beat down in Germany, but quickly delayed her plan when enemies started showing up.

"Good thing I'm always up for a fight!" Mario cracked his knuckles and dashed to the enemies. "My, these monsters could use some make up to look less ugly" Lindsay said.

Lindsay tried to smash them with a golf club, but was caught off guard by stretching enemies. They ganged up on her and was sent flying. She yelled and disappeared as a star.

Heather snickered at that.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"On second thought, I'll just watch how Lindsay is punished by her own stupidity. So much satisfaction for less effort" she laughs.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Heather easily took out more enemies since she mastered her attacks by now. Together with Mario, they earned one hundred dollars. The three eventually reached a dead end.

"Great, all was for nothing? Ugh" the queen bee scowled.

Just as they turned back, a little rock was about to strike Mario but Heather repelled it with her Plasma Whip.

"Thank you, Heather" Mario said, "Wow, so you're not that mean after all" Lindsay giggled.

* * *

**Confessional: Lindsay**

"After she sacrificed for Leshawna, everyone has been talking about Heather and if she's changing.

I think that Marty guy is really influencing her. Maybe, if she changes her attitude, I could be friends with her again" the blond smiles

**End Confessional**

* * *

Heather shot her with the Paralyzer but Mario stepped in and told them to return with the others.

As they returned to the others, Tippi decided to check on Peach, Duncan and Tyler.

* * *

**_With the other three_**

After Tyler lost a recaller from tripping into several enemies, the three finally reached a house.

Inside they found the elder and after he gave them a long speech, he offered the key. However, he charged them 100 coins for it but they only had dollars. The alien begrudgingly accepted 50 dollars from them.

The three thanked him left the house.

They soon encountered several enemies but were not match for Duncan's grenades, Peach's down smash, and Tyler's Peanut Popgun. They earned fifty dollars from the ones they defeated.

"After seeing you fight, you're all right princess!" Duncan gave her thumbs up.

"Thank you Duncan. You too seem to have adapted to Snake's fighting style as well" she complimented back. "Tyler, you're also good at this" the princess added.

"Nothing more exciting than fighting for our worlds with extreme powers and by my girlfriend's side!" Tyler grinned.

The three made their way back to Bowser, Courtney and Owen.

The seven were greeted with a weird yet hilarious scene.

Owen and Bowser creating an explosion with the mix of their Owen Waft and Fire Breath.

They tried this since Courtney wanted to rule out all their capabilities, and that move was the last resort.

"Ugh, is this lock made of diamond?!" Courtney shrieked.

"Leave this to me" Duncan shoved the two as he pulled out the key and the door to the bathroom opened.

"Squirps can't take it anymore! Squirps will burst! Evacuate all personnel!" the alien yelled and entered the bathroom

Five minutes later, he came out with a relieved expression "Phew... Squirps needed that"

"Great! Now let me use it!" Owen shouted and entered the bathroom.

"Run for cover!" the teens yelled and the mushroom heroes fled the area.

A huge explosion later, Owen came out with relief as well.

"Much better" he sighed.

"OK! Let's go look for the entry to the Space Bypass, squibble!" Squirps chirped.

The team followed him until eventually reaching the depths of space again.

After so many setbacks at the planet, Mario, Heather and friends headed to the Space Bypass in search of the Pure Heart.

How did Squirps know about this secret route? Our heroes stared suspiciously at him. "Why are you staring like that?" said Squirps. "Are you falling for Squirps?!"

In the darkness of space, the eyes of Squirps glinted mischievously...

* * *

**One by one, the ones who cheered Heather's beat down and Geoff will pay! That's what Heather plans.**

**The team will be back for more adventures soon!**


	21. CH15: Search for the Candy

**We are at space again! Let's see what can go wild with this team.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Gates of Space, search for the candy**

The team and Squirps found themselves floating in space again.

"This is the Space Bypass! Yeah, from somewhere in here, we can enter the Whoa Zone. C'mon, space grunts, look for the entrance, squeork!" Squirps commanded.

"Whoa Zone? What kind of lame name is that?" Heather spat.

"It's a prohibited zone, squirp. Some call it the 'Space Graveyard,' squoooinks. It's a complicated maze... They say once you go in, you can never get out... And supposedly, the Pure Hear t is hidden at the very back of that maze, squinkly!" the alien exclaimed.

All of them nodded and followed the creature. In their way, they defeated more enemies and won fifty dollars.

The ten came upon strange green pillars, conveniently with a hole in the shape of the alien. "It's a Space Gate, squirp! These lead from the Space Bypass to the Whoa Zone! Through this gate is the way forward, space grunts" he smiled.

Squirps quickly placed himself in the hole and the pillars revealed two doors. The alien got out of the hole and told the heroes to follow him.

Just as they finished traversing another portion of the galaxy and winning one hundred dollars from enemies, the team made it to another pillars, but these ones had one hole each.

"Another wonderful shape! I feel another compulsion... Must...get...twisted...into...there! Someone twist me in!" Squirps requested, Courtney eagerly pushed him and he trembled but nothing happened.

"Something... Something's missing, squirk... Definitely... I can't shake it... There's only one solution... That's right! Squirps must eat something yummy! Squirps will not move until Squirps eats something good! This I declare, squooooorp!

Squuuuuuurgh... So hungry... Squirps can't move... well, Squirps CAN move, but so very slowly... squirps needs to eat something yummy!" the creature shook his head.

"Now we have to feed him?! Ugh!" Courtney groaned.

"I'd say we split up again, but I feel that won't do any good. So let's go all together and look for something to feed him" the leader said.

This time, the teens agreed with Courtney and began to explore the space.

After many wormholes and avoiding undefeatable enemies, they eventually arrived to… a convenience store.

* * *

**Confessional: Courtney**

"Even for Mario's world, this is ridiculous" she rolls her eyes.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The owner accepted forty dollars for the best chocolate bar he had and the team returned to Squirps.

Peach carefully gave the alien the candy, who ate it and something strange happened.

"TH-THIS IS... It smells delightful, squiigs... It tastes delightful, squoort... It's perfectly PERFECT! Oh... Squirps can't see through tears of joy!

TOOOOOO GOOD!" Squirps shouted and temporally cloned himself to activate the gate.

"Squirp! Sorry about that... Squirps got carried away..." the alien blushed.

The team crossed the gate and found an entrance to a strange place.

Mario, Heather and their friends took the Space Byway and merged into the Whoa Zone.

Known to some as the Space Graveyard, it was said to consume all who entered it.

"Just a little bit longer... We'll be arriving soon," said young Squirps. With his unblinking eyes glimmering, Squirps continued to forge onward.

Would Mario, Heather and friends get their hands on the Pure Heart at long last?

* * *

**They made it through the depths of space and reached a bizarre place, hope they won't go mad in there. Feedback is always welcome!**


	22. CH16: A painful encounter

**The gang is at the Whoa Zone, how will they get across this maze? Keep your guards up, the story will take a different approach at a certain battle!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The mysterious Mr. L and Ms. G.! Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Courtney, Lindsay and Tyler vs the dastardly duo!**

All the team could see was a big maze, with a psychedelic green tone.

"We're here, squeeegle! This is the Whoa Zone!

Squirps has finally arrived, squoodly! SQUIRPS IS HERE!

...Squirps can't wait! Squirps is going to scurry ahead. Follow Squirps when you can. But remember, space grunts, this place is a super-complicated maze...

You'll get lost before you know it, so pay attention to where you're going, squeerp!"

Well. Squirps will see you guys later...at the spot where the Pure Heart waits!" the tiny alien rushed away from the team.

"Wait! You can't leave us all here!" Heather and Courtney shouted but it was too late.

* * *

**Confessional: Peach**

"Can we really trust him…?" she sighs.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I can't believe that creature left us at a time this... But I do feel the Pure Heart in this maze…" Tippi said.

They made their way through the mind-boggling labyrinth, which included upside-down rooms, walking in the walls, encountering squared and cube-like enemies.

Defeating them left them a two-hundred forty dollars reward.

After a mind-blowing trip of several gravity-defying rooms, the team made it where Squirps was waiting.

"SLOWPOKES!

SQUAAAAAAAACKLES! Squirps was tired of waiting! Squirps almost gave up!

The Pure Heart that you look for is just ahead, space grunts…" Squirps chirped.

"Squirps. You've done well. You're a smart kid…" a male voice said from nowhere

"Indeed, thanks for leading us here" a female voice added

"Squirple squeee! Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed! Wait... Whose voice was that, squoh?

A mysterious silhouette stomped Squirps and landed to the ground, followed by another one who just landed to the ground.

"WH-who are you?" Tippi asked, "Oh, us? Just two of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Green Thunder... MR. L!" the man turned around.

Mario, Peach and Bowser dropped their jaws, "No… Please no…" the plumber whispered.

"And I'm The Black Shadow of Death and Despair… MS. G!" the woman turned around and grinned at the cast mates.

Heather, Duncan, Owen, Courtney, Lindsay and Tyler widened their eyes as the punk gritted his teeth.

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

"How…? I know he wouldn't give into evil, no matter what… This is just battling Hungary and Peach possessed by the Shadow Queen all over again. I don't want to hurt my loved ones" Mario's bright eyes went dark.

**End Confessional**

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan**

"Of all the people, why her? This is bullshit!" he punches a wall.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The man dressed in a black jumpsuit that strangely looks like overalls. He also wears a green bandanna around his neck. His cap has a black background and reversed "L".

The girl on the other hand, had a black bustier, layered with long black sleeves and short black sleeves, a black skirt with pockets, along with black thigh high stockings.

"Mr.… L? Ms... G?" Tippi muttered.

Mr. L. kicked Squirps to the wall, knocking him out.

"Don't bother memorizing them" Mr. L said, "Why? Because we're about to give you a burial at sea... I mean, a burial in space!" Ms. G. added.

The team went to battle stances.

"Please, don't make me do this…" Mario pleaded, "I don't like mixing business with pleasure, but I'll really enjoy this!" Heather smirked. "Come on, don't give into the darkness!" Peach cried, "I won't fight her! Anything but that!" Duncan yelled. "I'm fine taking on either of them" Bowser shrugged, "Can't we settle it without violence?" Owen whined. "She'll finally pay for kissing Duncan" Courtney glared, "Wait isn't Greta one of our friends?" Lindsay asked, "I don't want to hit a girl, so I'll take on the green guy!" Tyler cracked his knuckles.

The two villains charged to the team but they dodged them.

"Everyone! Diamond formation! Mario, Peach, Bowser and Lindsay, head towards the girl! Heather, Duncan, Owen and Tyler, you go to the guy! I'll take on them both!" Courtney shouted.

"Please, don't hurt him much" Mario requested Duncan, "The same for you when you fight her" he replied.

The first diamond formation surrounded Ms. G., who lunged at Lindsay and kicked her to the ground. She groaned and summoned a Blue Toad as part of her neutral special attack but nothing happened.

Ms. G. tackled her to the ground and was about to punch her but Peach saved her with a Peach Bomber.

The femme rolled to the ground and got up. She was lifted to the air by Mario with his Super Jump Punch.

Bowser tried to grab her but she dodges him and pulled out a weapon. She shot two grapples, which nailed Mario and Lindsay. "Taste this!" Ms. G. grinned and electrocuted both fighters.

The two fighters yelled in pain as electricity ran wildly through their bodies. Ms. G. let them go and both heroes collapsed to the ground twitching.

"An excuse to hurt her, but strangely, I don't feel satisfied with that…" Courtney said and used her Auto-reticle on the female foe. Ms. G. flinched and turned her attention to the C.I.T.

She quickly rushed and grabbed the leader, Ms. G. then slapped her four times.

Courtney shook her off and knocked her aside with her side smash, Ms. G. was sent towards Bowser, who grabbed her and performed a Flying Slam.

The girl groaned as she rolled to the ground and got up "Not bad" she mused. Ms. G. then rushed and grabbed Bowser, striking him in the stomach. Bowser roared in pain as the foe delivered him a swift kick to the mouth, sending him flying towards Mario and Peach.

"No more!" Lindsay cried and performed her Lindsay Bomber on the villain. Mario punched the foe but was grabbed and received an elbow to his torso and then a punch to the jaw.

"Ow… She's tougher and sneakier than I thought" Mario rubbed his chin. The four resumed to fight her as Courtney warped to the other formation.

Things were looking just as rough for this squad.

Mr. L. kicked Owen in the kiwis, incapacitating him for a while. He then stomped on Duncan and landed a flying kick to Heather, who was knocked back.

This formation tried with everything, from Heather's Paralyzer, Duncan's Hand Grenade, Tyler's Banana Peel to even a full charged Owen Waft.

But Mr. L. was too nimble and dodged everything, he got them all on the ropes.

"Damn, never expected him to be this tough" Duncan groaned. "I'm getting really angry now" Heather scoffed.

"Am I going a bit rough on you? Too bad…" the male foe mocked them. He conjured thunder from his hands and shocked the four with a painful discharge.

"The things I do for two million bucks AND saving our worlds…" Courtney sighed and distracted Mr. L. with her Explosive Fireworks.

"You wish to feel my wrath as well? So be it!" Mr. L. shot thunder at her but she reflected it back, the green thunder was paralyzed and Heather seized the opportunity to send him to the air with her up smash attack.

When Duncan tried to slash him with his pocket knife but the green thunder got out of the way and the two landed on the ground. The punk grabbed him with his chokehold.

"I think you're the one who is getting roughed up too much" Duncan teased him threw him to the ground.

Mr. L. lunged at him but Tyler struck him with a shot from his Peanut Popgun, "You're going down bro!" the jock yelled and used his Monkey Flip on the foe. Tyler punched Mr. L. several times and jumped off him.

"Not bad, leave some for me!" Heather grinned and shot Mr. L. with her Paralyzer and followed with a Flip Jump, burying him.

Owen, who recovered from the kick, let loose an Owen Waft, completely dazing Mr. L.

Lindsay grabbed Ms. G. and threw her towards Mr. L., the bad guys were now next to each other, dizzy. "If I hear a voice saying "Finish them!"…" Mario thought.

The two foes, on the brink of defeat. Courtney suddenly glowed a rainbow aura, "I think you already know what to do, right?" Mario asked.

"You're right, Mario" the leader nodded and glanced at the villains, "Your plan ends here, Mr. L.! This is for kissing him… New Heather!" Courtney gritted her teeth and unleashed her Final Smash: Black Hole Laser.

Mr. L. and Ms. G. were trapped in a black hole before Courtney unleashed a devastating laser, defeating both of them.

Both villains fell to the ground as they groaned in pain and annoyance.

"No way…" Mr. L. whispered, "You beat… us…" Ms. G. pronounced.

"Sorry, you just lost, so you're losers, it is just logic!" Heather blew them a raspberry.

"Ugh... We'll let you off the hook for the rest of today, I suppose..." Mr. L. groaned.

"But remember this... When fortune smiles next, she'll smile right HERE! On Mr. L and Ms. G.!" Ms. G. said and the two fled the place.

Certain alien recovered from the attack and approached the team "Well done, space grunts, squeee! The Pure Heart is just ahead! Come on, squinkles!" Squirps said and the heroes followed him.

The team reached a shrine-like place, with a golden statue of a creature strongly resembling Squirps.

"Oh, we're finally here... Come on! Say hi to Squirps's mommy, squirp!" the alien chuckled.

"Yeah, this is Squirps's mommy! The queen of Squirpia! Her name is Squirpina XIV!

"The queen is your mother… So you are…?" Tippi wondered, "Squirps is the prince of Squirpia, a once-great kingdom... My true name is... Squirp Korogaline Squirpina!" Squirps said seriously.

The team stared at him surprised.

"Sorry for not telling you... Squirps promised not to tell! It makes Squirps a target!

Long ago, Squirps's mother was told that destruction would come to this world and another where personifications of grand landmarks exist. And in order to protect us from this destruction, we needed the Pure Heart... So Mommy hid the Pure Heart in the Whoa Zone, where no one could get to it. And so, 1,500 years ago, Squirps was put to sleep in a hibernation capsule, squeeep!

Squirps was meant to bring the heroes and their partners here...to protect the world, squirple" the prince declared.

"So that's why…" Tippi replied.

"The prince of Squipria, Squirps, has a message from the queen to deliver... 'I bestow upon you the Pure Heart in the hope that you will save the worlds...' Here! Take it! Squirp!" Squirps smiled and conjured a blue Pure Heart.

The heart floated around Lindsay and Tyler first, then around Bowser, Owen, Duncan, Peach, Heather, Mario and it finally landed on Courtney's hands.

"Phew! Now that Squirps is all relaxed, squirps feels kinda...tired..." said Squirps.

And with that, Squirps lay down before the statue of his beloved mother.

"Mother…" he said, his voice soft. "I did my best, right? Are you...proud...of me?"

Then… slowly… young Squirps closed his eyes…

The mission had weighed heavy on his tiny back, and now he was proud to fulfill it…

* * *

**Were those two foes who I think they are? Poor Mario and Duncan…**

**Next time will be the fourth interlude! Criticism is welcome but please no flames.**


	23. I4: Crusade & Determination

**A new intermission is here! Let's watch how deep the story goes! Prepare for guest cameo!**

* * *

**Interlude 4: DJ's crusade, Bridgette's determination**

**_With Count Bleck_**

"Yeah, so guys? Huddle up, 'K? We're just gonna have a quick new-minion orientation. Their names are Mr. L and Ms. G., and they come to us from one of our key competitors" Nastasia said.

"Mmm. Can't say I'm impressed by the minion quality..." Ms. G. pouted, "No indeed. No wonder you've been trounced up to now. You're like JUNIOR minions!" Mr. L. mocked them.

Dimentio, Mimi and O'Chunks glared at them as response.

"Next time, they'll be ours! Now, we must depart. Our secret surprise for them will have them on their knees! L-ater" Mr. L. left, "G-otta go!" Ms. G. followed him.

"Though the heroes shall wield formidable powers, two shall stand against them. The man in green and the loner shall use the Chaos Heart's power to bring darkness to all" Bleck said.

"So what you're saying is... The 'man in green' and the 'loner' are our minions in training, Mr. L and Ms. G.?" Dimentio asked.

"Everything at its time, Dimentio. O'Chunks, Count Bleck is sending you on a new mission" the count said.

O'Chunks smirked and left the place, followed by Dimentio as part of Bleck's orders.

Mimi grunted and left since she wasn't sent to a mission.

"Yeah, I hate to rain on your parade here, but O'Chunks may not... Actually, even Dimentio, Mimi, Mr. L AND Ms. G. may not be up to this...

Those heroes are gonna collect the Pure Hearts and come here. They'll come for you...

It's strange... Nobody ever, um, cherished the universes the way you once did... And yet, you want to destroy them... Even that of the personified nations, the one you cherished and investigated the most.

If only I could have, you know, been that girl... Things would have been different..." Nastasia looked away.

"She cannot be replaced. You could never hope to do so, Nastasia. To be sure... She is gone... Gone from all worlds, never to return…" Bleck sighed and left.

Nastasia downed her head, troubled by the recent events…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"What... What are you thinking? There's no possible way... No one would allow it!"

"If we can't be happy here, we must leave for a place that will accept our love"

"But, Blumiere, is there such a place? Think... I can't bear to see you hurt again"

"If our love has no home... let us spend our lives searching together!

So I beg of you again... Timpani, marry me! I promise I will make you happy"

"You...just won't give up, will you? Of all the crazy... stubborn...foolish men..."

"Timpani, answer me, please"

"Blumiere, I love you. Take me away. Take me to a world where we can be happy"

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Back with the team_**

The group returned to Flipside. During their journey back, Lindsay kept asking Heather if she's changing, to which the mean girl gave her another taste of her Paralyzer, earning a reprehensive look from Mario, who still was troubled with the thought of that familiar man cooperating with the enemy.

"Fine, I'm sorry Lindsay" Heather rolled her eyes. "So it's true, your mean attitude is toning down!" the blonde smiled.

"Now we've gotten five Pure Hearts... This is turning into quite a collection..." the Pixl said.

"Well, what did you expect? You have Bowser on your side! Nothing can go wrong!" the beast smugly said.

"That said, we owe Squirps for helping us find this one... We should be grateful..." Tippi said.

"Say Tippi, something seems different on you" Peach said, "Yeah, you're like more cheerful" Duncan added.

"How was it this time, then? Did you find another Pure Heart in outer space?" Merlon greeted the team as he arrived.

"Yes, we found the fifth Pure Heart. And this one…" Tippi said faintly.

"URK!" she passed out, freaking out the team.

"Tippi! What has happened? All of you, come to my house at once! Hurry, now!" Merlon said.

At his house, Merlon finished a healing spell on the Pixl, "I'm concerned... Tippi may be unable to maintain her Pixl form for much longer" Merlon sighed.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Mario asked, "Well, you see, Tippi was not always a Pixl... I found her in her true form, exhausted, cursed to wander through dimensions forever. She was hanging by a thread, barely alive...so I took a desperate measure... Using my ancestor's magic, I transformed her soul into a Pixl...and thus Tippi was born" the wizard explained.

"I can hardly believe it" Courtney said, "So, where the hell is the true Tippi?" Heather asked.

"She had lost her memory, so I have no idea who she is or where she came from... But I can't help thinking she did not come here by chance. Fate connects us... And my intuition in this area is rarely mistaken" Merlon answered when the skies rumbled once more.

"The Void... It looks as though it's gotten bigger. The situation for the worlds is getting direr now.

Will the events written in the Light Prognosticus really forestall the foretold doom?

For now, you have to find the next heart pillar. As for you Lindsay and Tyler, you've fulfilled your mission. You may go back to defend town with the other partners.

The next heart pillar… The seven of you must reach the Mirror Mansion and cross to the "other side". You'll know what to do once you get there" Merlon said.

Lindsay and Tyler nodded and parted ways from the team, "Aw yeah! We'll save our worlds and win two million bucks!" Tyler bumped his fists. "Well, see you guys! It was fun exploring the stars although it would have been cool if we explored a mall world instead. Heather, I hope we can become friends again!" Lindsay smiled and with that, the two left the house.

Duncan and Courtney smirked at Heather "Whatever. Let's find that stupid mansion already!" Heather scowled and the team left.

The team eventually reached a place with eight blocks. "This reminds me of the Crystal Palace when I've got to rescue the Star Spirits" Mario said.

The team struck them once in the order they joined the adventure, with Mario hitting the last one.

The mirror from the room shattered and the heroes crossed to the other side.

A run-down town was what they found themselves upon once they left the place.

"I welcome you. I knew you would come by eventually!" a man who looked like Merlon but with a dark robe said.

The team stared at him dumbfounded.

Ho oh ho! This place may seem like Flipside, but do not be mistaken! You WERE in Flipside, but then you flip-flopped sides... Friends, you are in Flopside! Ho oh! I can see that you would like to ask me where in the world we are!

Which means that I am not the Merlon you know. I am the Flopside version, a different Merlon entirely... You may call me...Nolrem!" the warlock said.

"Now I don't have anything to say" Heather said.

"You seem a bit surprised. Ho oh ho... There is a front and a back to all things, young ones"

"This is just too much to handle" Peach said.

"Don't you see? Ours has always been a story of two towns... They are the heads side of the coin, we are the tails!"

You seem a bit surprised. Ho oh ho... There is a front and a back to all things, young ones.

Now, the Heart Pillar is one floor up! You know what to do, see you!"

Courtney pulled out the Pure Heart and the seven touched it. The heart reacted to the team's power and it went ahead and place itself on the pillar of Flopside Tower.

In Flipside, a blue door appeared.

"I feel we should get back to Flipside now" Courtney said. The team nodded and returned.

The team arrived at Merlon's home, where Tippi's still recovering.

"Welcome back, I assume you already met my counterpart" the wizard said.

The heroes nodded. "How's Tippi?" Heather asked, earning another surprised look from Duncan, Owen and Courtney. She widened her eyes and looked away.

"She's almost recovered but it will still take time. In the meantime I must show you something important" Merlon said as he conjured a laptop-like device.

"While you were in Flopside, I had visions of Mario's previous team mates, the personified nations, wanting to contact you and the teenagers…" the wizard said.

"What?!" the teens said. "Why would they want to talk with us?" Owen asked, "We won't know until we contact them" Peach replied.

"I've already prepared this device for communication between dimensions, so all you need to do is to turn it on" Merlon said.

Mario turned out the device and a video-call started.

From the other side of the laptop, certain nation with bushy eyebrows greeted them.

"Greetings, my friends" the country from the other side said.

The teens stared at the man from the other side with curiosity.

"Whoa! Talk about tick eyebrows! And I also guess you're British" Heather said.

"And I must guess you're Heather, your sharp tongue never fails. Canada gave me and the other countries all your profiles, including your attitudes" the country replied.

"That's so against the law! You can't get access to our information just because you're countries!" Courtney yells, with the other teens nodding in agreement.

"Regrettably, we needed to know about you that's why we asked Canada to provide us your information…

Enough about that. Allow me to introduce myself.

I am the representation of England and the UK, you may also address me as Arthur Kirkland if you like.

Through the use of my magic, I was able to request Merlon to stablish a way to contact you.

I was assigned amongst the nations to speak with you. I have an important message to deliver:

On the behalf of all the nations of the world, I give you the sincerest thanks for your duty, cast of Total Drama.

In the face of Despair, you've managed to show incredible bravery and defy the one who wants to annihilate all of existence.

From the bottom of our hearts, we know that you'll stop this destruction and save our world as well as Mario's.

Mario, it's been a while since we last met. Initially, I refuted that claim America made about seeing you during the ambush from that fiend of Count Bleck.

But when Canada and Mexico confirmed what happened, the other nations, including Japan and Netherlands had to believe him.

I know you along with Peach, surprisingly Bowser and the teenagers will be able to stand together against this apocalyptic event" England smiled.

"Thank you, Arthur. I promise you we'll beat that count" Mario replied.

Heather, Duncan, Owen and Courtney felt strange, being praised and rooted by a nation was something words couldn't describe.

"With nothing more to say, I once again wish…" England was interrupted by a door slam.

A blond man entered the room where England was and butted in. "Sacre blue, Britain! Why do you get to cheer for our friend Mario and those good-looking young ones!?" he pouted.

"You stupid frog! Can't you see we are in a dire situation and the first thing you do is complain about who got chosen to speak to this new team?!" the British yelled.

Mario sighed while the teens stared confused at the two squabbling nations. "Don't worry, they're always like this" said the plumber.

France managed throw England to a wall, who got stunned from the fight.

The French turned his attention to the team.

"Mon dieu! You sure are good looking, Heather and Courtney! Duncan, you're not so bad as well" France winked at the three.

England got up from the floor and blasted France away with classic move: Starry Wand. France fell to the ground dizzy, the gentleman brushed off this fight. **[1]**

"I'm sorry for that, France is always like this. Surprisingly, America took it well when he wasn't chosen, maybe that little twit is finally growing up. Ever since our adventure with you Mario … I'm so proud of…

Er- sorry about that, I've got carried away.

Again, all the nations from around the world wish you the best in preventing the Armageddon.

I hope we can speak again soon."

England finished the call and the device turned off.

Mario and Peach smiled while Bowser didn't care and teens are still processing what happened.

"I know this too much for you, but you'll have time to sort this out while you find the next Pure Heart" Merlon said as he showed the team a recovered Tippi.

Mario, Peach and surprisingly Heather rushed to her.

"I'm feeling better now... Let's get going.

I'll be fine. This is no time to stay in bed anyway. And I... I want to be near Mario and Heather..." she happily said.

"Heroes, the next two partners. The Prognosticus referred to them as "The Brickhouse with Heart" and "The Surfer Girl", who were fit to fight in the style of Donkey Kong and the Inkling respectively.

Another thing it's important to tell you that Eva and Ezekiel, along with your cast mates named Katie, Sadie and Blaineley, with the last one with a now fully healed body, will be solely defenders.

Katie and Sadie were paired up and are fighting in the style of the Ice Climbers while Blaineley, given her desire for fame, was fit to fight in the style of Mr. Game & Watch.

That said, your partners are already waiting for you at the doors.

So, now you must go and find the next Pure Heart" Merlon said.

Mario, Peach and Bowser were ready but the teens were not…

"Come on, I'll tell you everything on the way" Mario said to the four heroes.

The four silently nodded and followed the other three.

Once at the doors, the two new partners were… DJ and Bridgette. "Let's get going, I don't want mama and the whole universe to disappear" DJ said, "Yeah, we won't let that crazy villain to get away with this!" Bridgette added.

The four teens got out of the shock and stared at the new partners.

"All right, then let's get going" Courtney said and the nine crossed the door.

Still worried about Tippi's condition, Mario, Heather and friends opened the fifth door. They still needed to find three Pure Hearts...

But the imminent destruction of the worlds was approaching at an alarming pace.

Would the heroes have enough time to save the day? And what foul trick would Count Bleck and his goons come up with next?

Much to Heather's annoyance, Bridgette and DJ asked her of the sacrifice at the mansion. But she stayed calm and seized this chance to make DJ pay eventually.

Mario on the other hand, told the cast mates about his previous adventure with the nations and the Thousand-Year Door.

This adventure grew more dangerous...and more thrilling... with every step!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the special cameo from Mario's previous team mates. **

**We're now halfway through the adventure! DJ and Bridgette joined the battle as partners! **

**Next place will be wild, I hope. Stay tuned for more Super! Total! Drama!**


	24. CH17: Follow those plants!

**Last time on Super Total Drama! The team found the fifth Pure Heart with the help of a young alien named Squirps.**

**Mario and Duncan were in for a surprise as Bleck's new minions were familiar faces.**

**The gang discovered Flopside, a strange mirror town. When they returned from there, certain nations spoke with them to wish them the best in their battle of Hope against Despair.**

**With DJ and Bridgette by their side, the gang departed for a new world. What will happen next?**

**Find now on Super! Total! Drama!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Downtown of Crag, follow those plants!**

The blue door led the team to a desert-like place. Mountains, rivers and other things were at the team's sight.

"Quite a nice view from here in mid-air..." Tippi said.

"But I can't yet see the Pure Heart... Wait... Mid-air?" the team looked down and panicked as they fell to the ground.

The group landed on a rock, where two caveman-like people were dancing around it.

The two cavemen flinched at the sight of the heroes, who quickly got up. The creatures joyfully thanked the heavens for providing an answer for the problem they were facing.

All the heroes were taken against their will to the mayor's house so he can give them an explanation of the current situation.

After introducing themselves as race known as the Cragnons, the mayor spoke.

"Servants...of Big Rock Who Watches... You big boulders, we just gravel bits...

O great servants of Big Rock Who Watches... Cragnons having trouble down here... Serious. Bad. Big, big danger...one day...freak plant-people came... Nerd Cragnon named them Floro Sapiens. They kidnap many Cragnons... We were peaceful brahs... They give peace no chance...

Rescue team of Cragnons... now need to BE rescued... We at end of our crag... How do we save Cragnons? No idea come to Marbald... and we keep losing Cragnons...

This bad, brahs... Cragnons must work this out, or Cragnons go ex... EXTINCT, BRAH!

You prune Floro Sapiens... You save kidnapped buds... You hook Cragnons up...

"We'll do it!" Mario immediately said, "What? Why should we help them?!" Heather spat, "I agree with her on this one" Bowser said, "Do we really need a reason to help them?!" Mario barked, leaving Bowser and Peach surprised again.

The rest of the team looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Peach**

"Ever since that fight at the Whoa Zone, Mario has been troubled a bit. I don't like him seeing him like that… This is just like when he alongside the nations fought me and Hungary when we were possessed by the Shadow Queen.

I pray for him to overcome this conflict he has with himself, and I'll be for him always" the princess seriously says

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Whatever" the queen bee rolled her eyes.

"Yah? You not cragging my chain? Cragnons owe you big-time, brahs..." the mayor thanked them when a Cragnon entered the house and informed them of new kidnappings of the plant fiends.

"P-P-P-Please! You help! You hook up Cragnons!" the mayor begged, the team agreed and left the house.

As soon as they left, they saw strange walking, flower-like people. "Check it out man! We haven't seen these ones before!" one of them said.

"Must be some sorta rare breed or something!" the other added, "Yeah, rare breed totally! Sweet timing too! We need new Pure Heart polishers!" the first one said.

Tippi's sense spiked up "Mario! Heather! These creatures seem to know about the Pure Heart!"

"Let's tenderize them a bit and then take them back King Croacus!" the first one said.

But before they could do anything to the team, Duncan pulled out two Hand Grenades and threw them at the fiends.

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan**

"I love this powers more every time! I just need my babe and… oh right..." he downs his head.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The Floro Sapiens were defeated and dropped twenty dollars. "Hmm... seems as though the leader of these uncouth things has the Pure Heart... We'd best try to find him..." Tippi said.

"HEEEEEELP!" cried a voice, the team turned their attention to a group of Cragnons being kidnapped by more Floro Sapiens.

"All right Team Light! Let's get those plant-freaks!" Courtney yelled and chased the plants, followed by the team.

As they chased down these garden foes, they took down several enemies from this world, including the imposing and fearsome Muths, who after DJ tried to defend them, one of them sent him flying, costing him one recaller.

Heather smirked in satisfaction as it happened the same situation as with Lindsay. But since the gentle giant was one of the few who somewhat treated her well, she didn't feel satisfied with this Star KO as she expected.

With the beasts defeated, the team earned six hundred dollars, courtesy of the dimensional instability.

The team reached a set of three block along with a dead end. Strangely wanting to prove herself as a good leader, Courtney used her Warp to return to the downtown and ask the villagers.

She got the code from on the Cragnons after saying please five times. A bit annoyed she returned to the team and revealed them the code:

Middle, right, left, left, right, middle, right, left, right, right, middle, right, right, left, middle, middle, left, left, left, right, left, left, left, middle, middle.

Bowser and Owen struck the blocks in that order and revealed a warp pipe. "As much as I miss my friend America or rather Alfred, I'm glad he isn't picking me up for this" Mario said as the team got into the pipe

Eventually, they managed to cross the mountain and continue to chase down the Floro Sapiens.

In pursuit of the abducted Cragnons, Mario, Heather and Co. headed for the Gap of Crag.

What did the Floro Sapiens want? And where was King Croacus with the Pure Heart?

Despite their hustling pace, our heroes never caught sight of the Floro Sapiens.

But the team didn't give up. They knew their fleet feet would catch them eventually...

* * *

**How will the crew rescue those poor Cragnons? Stay tuned to find out!**


	25. CH18: Find the way in!

**The team's on hot pursuit! Let's see how they're doing!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Teamwork, Tablets and Crag, find the way in!**

Chasing, that was all the team was doing in order to rescue the kidnapped Cragnons and find some information about the Pure Heart.

Although Bridgette was able to slow the Floro Sapiens down with her Splat Bombs, the foes were able to get underground through a pipe and the last one enchanted a spell that summoned a block.

"Great! What now?!" Heather hissed, Tippi examined the block "It has a Smash logo here… I think one of us can break if a Final Smash is used…" she said.

Bridgette turned her attention upwards and called for the team "Look, something's up there!"

"If only we had some way to reach there…" Peach sighed when Owen noted a block. He struck it and a ladder emerged from it, granting access to the thing in midair.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Courtney shrieked, "We're in another world genius, none of this does" Heather said.

The C.I.T. glared at her but was calmed down by Mario.

The nine reached upwards and saw three monitor-like sculptures carved in stone with only the letters "D", "K" and a Smash Ball on each one.

Duncan noted something else on the sides of the sculptures "Hey, check this out. A drop of water? A fire and a dinosaur-like statue?" "It's not just any dinosaur, it's our friend Yoshi" Mario replied.

"Water drop… Wait, didn't we like passed a river when we were chasing down those freaks?" Heather pointed out.

"Heather's right, but what about the fire and the Yoshi statue?" DJ said.

"We can only solve this by exploring the place, maybe we can find something to break this block" Courtney deduced and turned to the team.

"We're splitting up again. Peach, Owen and DJ, you go back to the river we crossed. Heather, Bowser and Duncan, you take the pipe east from here, I have a feeling there's one of the things lying there.

Mario, Bridgette, you're with me. Let's explore around here, maybe we can find something"

Duncan already didn't care anymore about Courtney being the leader so he agreed. Heather still begrudgingly accepted the plan and everyone parted ways.

As Courtney, Mario, Tippi and Bridgette explored the area, they took down several enemies, earning eighty dollars.

"Mario" Courtney said, "I've always wanted to ask you something after you came back with the second Pure Heart.

How can you manage to tolerate, let alone get along with Heather?" she asked, "Actually, that's something the rest of us have been wondering too" Bridgette added.

Mario smiled "Well, even if what she did was wrong, there's no reason to make her feel bad. She's already received her comeuppance and besides, if I treat her bad, that would only keep the mean streak going.

You see, I know there's good on her. And even if she doesn't want to admit it, she's shown it throughout our battle so far"

Courtney and Bridgette were speechless as they looked at each other.

* * *

**Confessional: Bridgette**

"I always knew from the few videogames I've played that he's a kind person, but I never imagined that he for once: Be real and second, kind to everyone, even Heather.

Maybe that's what we all need, another chance. Don't tell anyone, but since we were assigned as defenders, none of us trusted or wanted to be near Alejandro and always left him the toughest monsters out there. And now I feel bad about it.

Sure, he may have tricked us and got us eliminated but now that we are saving our worlds from Despair and seeing how Mario's treating Heather, it kinda puts things into perspective.

Maybe it's time for a change, if Mario is nice to Heather even with her attitude, then it means I can also change my treatment towards Alejandro"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Mario spotted a strange rock on the horizon and the three quickened their pace to reach it but a voice from the sky caught them off guard.

"Showed at last, did yeh?" O'Chunks landed in front of the heroes. "GRA-BLAGHY!"

I've not been made teh wait like this since that fine lass stood me up long, long ago!"

Yeh did this teh break me concentraion, didn't yeh?! Yeh likes the cheatin', eh?! Sorry teh disappont yeh! Yeh think I'd fall fer a bush-league move like that?!"

"Who the heck is that?" Courtney asked, Mario's eyes glowed with anger "That's O'Chunks… one of Count Bleck's minions!" he glared at the foe.

"Ooh, I'm afraid this fellow is terribly misguided..." Tippi said.

"I've not been made teh wait like this since that fine lass stood me up long, long ago!"

Yeh did this teh break me concentraion, didn't yeh?! Yeh likes the cheatin', eh?! Sorry teh disappont yeh! Yeh think I'd fall fer a bush-league move like that?!" O'Chunks yelled.

"Ugh... Haven't you learned? No matter how often we fight, it will end the same... Just step aside!" the Pixl warned.

"Grah har har har har! Big talk fer a wee li'l weird-lookin' butterfly! I'll be wantin' an apology! In writin'! An' I want it written with yer FACE!" O'Chunks mocked.

"Salutations, O'Chunks" Dimentio greeted as he appeared.

"You…" Tippi said, "

"Ah, once again we meet, like two large, hairy vikings on a storm-tossed schooner!" he teased.

"What d'yeh want, Dimentio?! I don't be needin' any help! Yeh'll just get in the way!" O'Chunks complained.

"Ah, a quadrillion pardons! Far be it from me to be a hindrance. Far, FAR be it!

As it happens, I merely have an acquaintance in this land. I was just saying hello!" Dimentio apologized.

"Yes, truly! And I saw you, and I thought, 'Perhaps my magic can aid in this fight!" he chuckled and took them to Dimension D.

"Ah, rest assured, I'll hardly be underfoot! You fight to your heart's content! Ciao!" Dimentio left them.

"Wuh... That doesn't sound too bad, I guess. Maybe I misunderstood that weirdo...

Well, anyway, you lot are in fer it now! Meet the new-an'-improved O'Chunks!" the brute said.

Bridgette pulled out her Splat Roller and rammed O'Chunks, burying him to the ground. Mario used his side smash attack and sent O'Chunks flying.

Courtney tried to strike him with her up smash but O'Chunks dodged her and managed to grab the C.I.T.

He then used the same throw Mario's known for and hurled Courtney towards Mario and Bridgette, the two were struck and fell to the ground.

O'Chunks grinned as he curled up Mario and Courtney and launched them upwards. The two yelled and disappeared as a star.

Angered, Bridgette lunged at O'Chunks with a Splat Bomb, covering him in ink. He punched her in retaliation but was grabbed and thrown to the ground by a returning Mario, who had an intense glare.

"Return him… The same with the girl as well!" he shouted and proceeded to combo O'Chunks with a down throw, a forward air and an up smash attack.

"Nah…" O'Chunks said, Courtney and Bridgette gasped and the latter stepped aside.

Mario's eyes went dark and he along with Courtney, submitted O'Chunks to a savage combo of Smash attacks that culminated with Mario drop-kicking the brute, defeating him.

All of them were returned to the wildlands.

O'Chunks got on his knee "BLARGH IT ALL! Bad enough that yeh beat me once, but twice is too much teh bear! How can I show me face teh the count now, eh? I CAN'T! Put me out o' me misery!"

Get on with it! I'm serious! I've no regrets! Well... No... Perhaps I do regret not confessin' me love teh that sweet lass. BUT NO! That's no way fer a brave warrior teh talk when 'is time comes 'round at last! So... Do it! Now! NOW! Finish me! End me game!" he yelled. Dimentio suddenly appeared.

"D-Dimentio! Look, honestly, this is kind o' important! How 'bout some privacy, eh?" the brute groaned.

"Yes, yes, of course, I understand. Your honor must be satisfied...

But, O'Chunks, before you let your game be over, humor poor little me for a bit. I have something I'd rather think you'll enjoy. I DO wish you would try it out for me" Dimentio giggled.

"YEH CRAZED LOON! It's not the time fer..." O'Chunks roared.

"Oh...It's not the time, hmm? Not the time for something that will aid Count Bleck?

"Ooh... Fer the count, eh? Well that do change a thing or two..." he said and turned to the heroes.

"You lots! Yeh took enough of a beatin' fer today, so I'll let yeh off easy-like! I tell yeh this, though: yeh better work on yer skills by the next time we meet!"

"Wait, what about all that drivel about not showing your face to the count and such" Tippi mocked him.

"EY! SHUT IT! I live fer the count! I couldn't end me game without 'is say-so!

My heart is weak, sure, so I'm done with it! From now on, I'm all brawn, no brain!

The past be nothin' teh me! All that matters is Count Bleck's future! All fer 'im!" O'Chunks protested.

"Ah, it is time to part... Ciao!" Dimentio said and warped himself and O'Chunks out of there.

Mario just huffed and starts walking, "Are you all right?" Bridgette asked, "No… That count made this personal the moment he captured him, the girl as well…" he sighed.

Courtney and Bridgette felt awkward and resumed their tracks.

The three came across the Yoshi-statue, "Hey look, something's on the statue's nose" the C.I.T. said.

Courtney used her Warp to get next to the object, upon further examination, she took it and showed it to Mario and Bridgette. "It's the Smash Ball! Way to go Courtney!" the plumber praised her.

Since Mario was one of the few who respected her role as leader, she sincerely thanked him and the trio returned to the rendezvous point, with Tippi leaving to check on Peach, Owen and DJ.

* * *

**_With those three_**

Owen offered to explore the river's depth in order to help his team. He successfully held his breath and with the help of his farts, he reached a part of the bottom where no water was present.

He opened a chest and revealed a letter "D".

"That's all? Bummer…" he groaned and returned to the other two. Owen showed what found, "Well done Owen. Let's returns now" Peach praised him, just in time as Tippi reached them.

Owen asked to use the confessional.

* * *

**Confessional: Owen**

"Cool! It was possible with my farts!" he grins and let loose one.

**End Confessional**

* * *

DJ, Peach and Owen returned to rendezvous point as well, Tippi left them to check on Heather, Duncan and Bowser.

* * *

**_With the three last heroes_**

After an awkward encounter with several enemies, the team managed to earn fifty dollars and get to a strange underground. There, a strange stone in the shape of a fire was found.

Duncan used his side smash and destroyed the stone, revealing a letter "K".

"Now how do we get back?" Heather asked. Bowser and Duncan didn't count on that and face-palmed.

Out of frustration, Heather performed a Boost Kick on them, sending to them to the place where they got underground in the first place.

"Of course…" the queen bee groaned and did her up special move again, reaching to the other who just had unamused looks.

"Whatever" Bowser said as Tippi arrived "I sense you already found the other item…" she said.

Duncan pulled out the object and nodded. The four decided to return to the rendezvous point.

As they arrived, they've noticed the other six at the sculptures trying to place the two items in order, the three quickly reached them and placed the "K" in the middle.

The three sculptures trembled and a Smash Ball appeared, infusing instantly into DJ.

"I think we need to get to the block" Peach said. The others agreed and rushed to it. "D, K and a Smash Ball. I think DJ it's the only one who can break this thing, giving his fighting style" Heather said, "For once, we agree, Heather" Courtney added.

"DJ, I think you need to use your Final Smash" Mario deduced, "All right, but please step aside, I don't want to hurt you guys" the gentle giant replied.

They complied and DJ unleashed his Final Smash: Jungle Rush. He punched the block several times and finished with an uppercut. The block exploded into smithereens.

From the ground, a pipe emerged.

"Not bad kiddo!" Bowser smirked. "Excellent work, now let's get those Floro Sapiens!" Tippi said. Everyone nodded and entered the pipe.

After repelling O'Chunks, Mario, Heather and Co. followed the Floro Sapiens underground...

Was the hideout of the Floro Sapiens just up ahead?

"Wow, it's dark! And narrow!" "Hey, who just kicked me?!" "Sorry!" All of them said

Our heroes followed the long, dark corridor, listening to echoes of their own voices. As they groped their way along, the light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter...

They had finally arrived at the inner sanctums of the Floro Sapiens...

The Cragnons kidnapped from Downtown of Crag had to be around somewhere...

* * *

**They entered a cavern, what kind of danger will await for them? Next chapter we'll find out!**


	26. CH19: Another host to deal with!

**We've entered the Floro Caverns! Let's keep our guards up!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Crag in the Dark, another host to deal with!**

A dark and humid cave was the place the team ended up after losing track of the Floro Sapiens.

"Just where did those plant freaks go?" Heather groaned. The team kept their pace until they ran into someone.

"Coming to you live...from the foul darkness; the home of the Floro Sapiens.

Lesser Cragnons would weep softly. No one has set foot in this cave and emerged alive.

But some make history with sheer gall and will power...and Flint Cragley is such a man!" the Cragnon said.

"'Into the Floro Sapien Cave of Doom! A Flint Cragley Cragtrotting Adventure!'"

...No, no, wait a second. That'll never play well in the sticks. How about..."

Taste Danger! Flint Cragley Vs. a Recragginated Mummy in Floro Sapien Central!'"

I wonder if that'll test well with the weekend audience... Those Cragnons are fickle..."

The team stared at him confused, "Who are you and why are you talking to the darkness?" Bowser asked, catching his attention.

"Suddenly...out of the cave mists...mysterious, slavering creatures lurched into view! Did they hope to dine on fillet of Cragley? Would our hero meet their mandibles? Tune in after this brief commercial break to witness the torrid conclusion!"

"Are you nuts?" Courtney asked.

"...Great, cut, print, wrap it. Now what do you dolts want? What are you doing here?"

Bridgette gave him a quick explanation.

"Huh? You're on a quest to find a treasure called the Pure Heart? Spectacular. Just fabulous! All-time coincidence, that's what this is!"

"Just great to meet fellow adventurers, really, it is. I'm ecstatic about this.

Listen, call me Flint. I'm a heck of a guy to know! Best cragtrotter of our time!. You may know me from 'Flint Cragley, Cragtrotter,' which airs weekly on crag-vision"

"A host?" Owen asked.

* * *

**Confessional: DJ**

"This one at least looks saner than Chris and Chef" he smiles awkwardly.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"That's why I pretended to be kidnapped! I'm filming another epic show!

Unfortunately, my idiot crew wandered off somewhere... So unprofessional. I turned away for a second, and they vanished into the foul blackness of this cave...

The worst part is, they have the key that'll get me deeper into this infernal abyss!

You there! If you run into my crew, tell them I'm waiting and stomping impatiently!" he requested.

The team nodded since they need to explore the caverns anyways.

"Pure adventure personified thanks you kindly!" Flint said, "Don't mention personified" Heather sighed.

The team took the warp pipe near him and explored the immense cavern.

The gang took out enemies on their way, earning two hundred and fifty dollars until they reached a branch.

"Not this time Courtney, we're sticking together" Heather said, the leader glared at her.

They took the branch and kept adventuring. Eventually, they ran into one of the staff members, the boomer.

After Mario explained him the situation he recalled how he got lost and thanked the heroes before returning to Flint.

The heroes returned to the branch as well and continued exploring the rest of the cavern. On their way, they defeated more enemies and gained another hundred dollars.

Once they reached two doors, one with a lock, they opened the lockless one and traversed a mine cart course.

"Now I get why Donkey, Diddy and Dixie Kong are a bit scared yet thrilled by this" Mario chirped, making Peach giggle.

The team managed to find the camera man and told him the situation, he thanked them and rushed the host.

The ten returned to Flint Cragley, who had a big grin on his face.

Turns out they've been arguing about the key needed to unlock the door the crew found earlier but Flint was sure one of his staff members lost it.

After so much yelling, Flint felt the key in his pocket and made a rant of a supposed miracle.

He handed the key to Duncan and the three left.

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

"For what they've told me about Chris, I guess Flint is a better host, a bit klutz but still better"

**End Confessional**

* * *

The team reached the locked door and opened it, revealing a way that led deeper into the caverns.

All of them looked at each other before continuing. They nodded and walked down the road.

"You want REAL danger?! How about my duel with the foul Rainbowzilla?!"

As the heroes descended into the Floro Caverns, Flint Cragley entertained them all, this host already proved to be a better one than Chris McLean by large margin.

"Boss. BOSS! Cragnons heard that story 255 times, brah... You making my crag hurt.

"Brah, if you count time we weren't tied up, then it 256 times."

Mario, Heather and Co. glanced over at the weary faces of Flint's crew as they delved deeper.

But a light grew... Was it a ray of hope from the Pure Heart, or an evil illusion?

* * *

**Another host?! Well, this one is at least fairer with his staff, unlike Chris. Let me know what you think of the adventure so far.**


	27. CH20: Vs King Croacus!

**They reached the deepest part of the caverns. It's time to find their king!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The menace of King Croacus. Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Courtney, DJ and Bridgette vs the Monarch!**

"We plodded on, traipsing over all manner of beasts that gnashed fangs at us!"

But then...NOOO! A sight to horrible to believe appeared before our eyes!" Flint yelled to the camera.

The staff told him there was nothing.

"I know that, you cretin! The 'sight too horrible to believe' is still up ahead! We're going to look for it now! Come on, MOVE!" the three men left the team.

The team sighed and continued exploring the deep and dark caverns, during their tracks, they took out enemies, winning a reward of two hundred dollars and encountered brainwashed Cragnons with a sprout on their head.

They reached a facility-like area where they met with an unpleasant view.

"Ah ha, ha. So! At long last, you've come to play, like late-sleeping toddlers!" certain harlequin said.

"Dimentio and O'Chunks…" Tippi scowled.

"Ah... Do you not tire of collecting those worn-out, tiresome Pure Hearts?

I am not violent by nature, you know. I'd prefer to settle this peacefully, in fact. Say, for instance, you wished to go back to your worlds. I could do that for you..."

"Not interested dude!" Duncan spat.

"Ah ha. So it must be... shall we begin?" Dimentio chuckled and took them to Dimension D again.

"Stop wasting our time, we'll just kick your asses again!" Heather hissed. "My, my. Aren't you plucky? Same fight, same outcome... You are precisely correct.

And... That... is... why..." the wizard snapped his fingers and a sprout similar to the ones the Cragnons had emerged from O'Chunks' head.

Lovely green hat, wouldn't you say?

Dear O'Chunks! So strong, yet so very dim! A child could learn his attack patterns. As such, I requested a few sprouts from my acquaintance to liven him up a touch.

I call this boy 'O'Cabbage'! Don't be shy, O'Cabbage! Introduce yourself!"

"CABBAGE!"

"Ah ha, ha. Simple and adorable. Now remember, kids: eat your vegetables to grow big! Except in this case, a veggie will eat YOU! Have fun, now! Ciao!" Dimentio left the team with the brute.

O'Cabbage ram the team, scattering them through the battlefield. "Ow! That hurt…" Owen whined.

"Mario, reflect him!" Courtney said, Mario nodded and used his Cape on the foe, with his back turned, Bridgette buried him to the ground with her Splat Roller.

Heather used her side smash and sent him towards Owen, who used his Chomp and damage to the villain.

The party guy spat him and O'Cabbage landed on Duncan's C4 he just planted and rolled to the ground. "For once you have a good idea" Courtney mocked him, "Peach, use your side smash with the fry pan, Mario, jump and use your forward air attack. I'll take it from there" she added.

Strangely, Mario and Peach respected Courtney's leadership and performed their moves.

The C.I.T nodded, used his Explosive Fireworks, which sent the brute towards Bowser, who used his side smash.

The badly beaten villain hasn't even started yet his attacks, and wasn't even given the chance.

DJ, due to his kind nature, refused to fight, rather only staying on a corner of the arena.

The team kept pummeling the foe until Bridgette began glowing certain aura, "I think I know what happens next"

She unleashed her Final Smash: Killer Wail, O'Cabbage got covered in orange ink and rolled to the ground, defeated.

Everyone was taken back to the facility, where the sprout fell from O'Chunks' head.

He came back to his senses "Ey! What in gravy am I doin' in 'ere?! Hunh? An' what are YOU doin' in 'ere as well?!

Oh, I get the picture! You lot want teh challenge the new, improved O'Chunks! Yeh got pepper in yer pants, I'll give yeh that! But this time, yeh WILL get ruined!"

He was about to attack again but his stomach rumbled, "Whuh-oh... Me belly's growlin' like a starvin' dog!

Warrior rule, number one: 'Never fight on an empty stomach! Tis madness!

Sorry, but we've got teh call it a day! Can't go buckin' the warrior rules!" O'Chunks growled and left the place.

"Look… The sprout from his head… It's the same as on the florified Cragnons…

It looks as though it's nearly dead, however…"

DJ picked it up and out it on his head, nothing happened. "Interesting, this might come in handy" Courtney said.

The team resumed their tracks by taking a pipe.

Dimentio appeared back as they left, "Mm... if they could beat that model of O'Chunks...then they are coming along quite nicely. Perhaps they really are the ones I have waited for all this time.

I should prepare myself as well! So much to do, so precious little time..." he ominously said and disappeared.

The team eventually reached an area where an enslaved Cragnon passed through a recognition system, they noticed how the poor soul was allowed to continue due to the sprout on his head.

DJ was the first to try this measure since he had the sprout on his head at the time. He then tossed it to Bowser, who repeated the same process.

The next ones were: Duncan, Peach, Bridgette, Heather, Courtney (who was hit by the sprout since Heather tossed it as part of her revenge) and Mario.

The reached a room with paintings, upon further investigation they discovered those were the previous kings and the current one.

Duncan noticed some cracks on the floor and grinned as he used his side smash to blow them up.

Mario, Bridgette, Owen and Bowser were sent to each of the holes. They found blocks and struck them to match with the colors of the kings above.

A door appeared, the four got out of the gaps and crossed the gate.

The team encountered a giant flower-like being, it was King Croacus, who was chanting.

Ooooooo-weeee-ooooooo! Where, oh, where are my pretties?!

Pretties... Beautiful things... Ooo-wee! Bring them to me... More! More! More!

...Ooo? What is THIS hideous, clashing thing?"

"King Croacus! You must release the Cragnons you've enslaved..." Tippi said. "So you must be the intruders I've heard SO much about... Well, I will NOT forgive the great trashing of my beautiful kingdom!

NOO-WEE-OO!

...Thus you are warned!

Their sturdy bodies make them SUCH fine workers. Exquisite! I need them to dig up more gems so i can build a bejeweled palace" Croacus chirped.

"That's not right! You can't make them your slaves!" Bridgette cried. "Release them this instant!" Tippi demanded.

"Trash is garbage, no matter how you dress it. This world is made for BEAUUUUUTY! And if you need some proof... then have a look at this!" the king pulled out an indigo Pure Heart.

"It's the Pure Heart!" Heather noted, "I can hear it in your voice... You want it SO badly, you can barely think, mmmmm? Seems we all seek beauty... So how DARE you get on your high horse!?" Croacus pouted.

"Don't compare us to you... We're NOTHING like you!" Tippi yelled. "Your blabber hurts my ears! And your smell is wilting me! I can stand you no longer. I rarely stoop to such things, but I'll destroy you myself. Consider it an honor!" the monarch exclaimed and assumed his battle form, which consisted of a sharp petal armor and three defense leafs.

"You just don't know what you just said!" Mario shouted, "As if we're gonna let a vegetable take us down!" Heather said. "Not even Daisy will like you!" Peach glared, "Let me make your face more beautiful!" Duncan smirked and pulled out his rocket launcher. "You won't be saying that once I've burnt you to a crispy and fried veggie!" Bowser cracked his neck, "Can I eat it if you do that?" Owen drooled. "I've already planned how to bring you down!" Courtney smirked, "As a vegan, this is so ironic." DJ pouted, "You're an evil that needs to be exterminated to its roots!" Bridgette concluded.

Croacus tossed one leaf towards but Mario reflected it with his Cape, sending it back towards the king and damaging his armor a bit. "That's it! He's really fragile! We need to destroy his armor in order to truly hurt him, I bet once we land a blow on his body and he'll beg us for mercy!" Duncan deduced.

"I'm impressed, we reached the same conclusion, jerk" Courtney said. The team dodged more attacks and tried to counter this with some of their moves, but it was futile. Heather seized this chance to get back at Courtney quickly, she "accidentally" gave her a taste of her Paralyzer and a Plasma Whip while trying to defend from the king.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"Whoops!" she innocently says, "Only Geoff is yet to get his "karma"! And trust me, he'll wish he never asked that stupid question!" she smiles evilly.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I'll deal with you later" the C.I.T. muttered. "Let's reflect these things!" Mario shouted as he and Courtney used their special moves. They kept doing this while the rest dodged the incoming projectiles, with Owen getting Star KO'd due to a bad dodge during one of the attacks.

Eventually, King Croacus' armor broke and suddenly Heather glowed a multi-colored aura.

"Now Heather! Use it!" Courtney yelled. "It's about time!" she scowled and unleashed her Final Smash: Zero Laser. She summoned Samus' Gunship and temporarily donned the suit sans the helmet. She then fired a laser towards the King, dealing massive damage and defeating him.

"Beautiful... Even as I wilt... I am... I am... BEEEEEAUUUUUTIIIIIIIFUUUL!" Croacus yelled and wilted.

Heather returned to the team, "Well done my friend!" Mario complimented her, she rolled her eyes but silently thanked him for he praise.

Three Floro Sapiens entered the room and rushed the king, then glared at the team.

"We defeated your king. Get over it…" Tippi coldly said.

"You don't get it at all!" one of them shouted, "King Croacus was awesome! He always thought of his people first! And you… wilted him!" other cried and glared at Heather.

"What are you talking about?!" Bridgette asked, "WATER! The Cragnons have been polluting our water! Those dude have been throwing their thrash to the river, we had to drink that crud!" the third one spat.

"That was the reason our king went bonkers!" the first one added. "Oh… no…." DJ widened his eyes as the rest avoided to look at the plants out of embarrassment.

"Of course! I knew it all along!" Flint and his crew entered.

"Emergency special report from the Floro front lines! Environmental pollution drives Floro Sapiens mad! Whither will they rampage?"

So the villagers throwing garbage in the river was the reason for this whole thing? Well... I tried to tell those guys, but my thoughts were too far ahead of their time...

Yes, once my fellow villagers see this, they'll surely realize the error of their ways. Once the words of Flint Cragley reach them, they'll throw garbage no more!" the host declares.

"If you do that, we'll set free all the captured Cragnons and we'll be chill and stay here" one of the plants said.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events…" Tippi mused with the team agreeing.

"Defeating our King aside, you guys are really the heroes! Our first king received this heart 1,500 years ago, when he was foretold the Despair of annihilation. With him and the people of this kingdom swearing to protect it so the heroes can come for it one day" the second one explains.

"Our wilted king will be stoked to see his mission fulfilled!" the three chirped and pulled out the sixth Pure Heart.

The Pure Heart floated around DJ, the Bridgette, Courtney, Owen, Duncan, Peach Bowser until finally landed on Mario and Heather's hands.

"Men of true grit witness live what other can only see on crag-vision.

That is what moves me to travel into the belly of the beast week after week.

Thanks for watching and until the next time!"

Having wrapped their latest shoot, Flint and crew went back to the Downtown of Crag.

Mario, Heather and friends clutched the sixth Pure Heart as they walked back towards Flipside.

Our heroes had taken a new step toward overturning the Prophecy of Destruction and Despair…

* * *

**Well that was awkward… Next time the fifth interlude! See you until then!**


	28. I5: Mad skills plus finest hour!

**The Smasher's back with a new interlude let's how things are going for everyone!**

* * *

**Interlude 5: Mad skills, finest hour!**

**_With Count Bleck_**

"_Raise yer chunks in the air, as the most debonair man o' men strides into the room! Springin' forth from 'is lair as 'is foes all despair, for Bleck be the name o' their doom! Whooa-OH! That's our Bleck! Blecky, Bleckity DOOOO! Yeh, uh, somethin' Bleck... That's the guy who says... Woo?_ _ " _O'Chunks sang.

"Gosh, O'Chunks, QUIT IT! You're breaking windows! What are you yelling about?" Mimi teleported into the room annoyed. "Oh, that? Yeah, I just had O'Chunks come up with a nice motivational tune. And as punishment for getting beat by those heroes AGAIN, I'm making him sing it 1,000 times" Nastasia said.

"1,000... 1,000 TIMES?! Gosh, you're even more evil than I thought!

Hey, but enough chatting! So where's the count, huh? I wanna see him! He hasn't called me to do anything, and I'm getting SOOOOOOOOO BORED!" Mimi whined.

"HEY, COUNT?" Mr. L. and Ms. G. arrived to the room. "Our destructive little surprise is all gassed up and itching to get into action!" Mr. L. said, "Yes, we need to teach those all-weak heroes a nasty lesson!" Ms. G. added.

"Yeah, great enthusiasm, but let's shelve the robot action plan for now, 'K? The thing is, the count kinda left specific orders for us to stand by. Got that?" the right-hand responded.

"No way! We're just supposed to wait here for those big, mean heroes to come get us?" Mimi groaned. "So the count doesn't need out services? Excellent. We'll be off then" Ms. G. said.

"YOU GO NOWHERE! We wait! It's the count's direct order! His word is absolute! Be a good little minion and DO NOT MOVE UNTIL TOLD! ...'K? Thanks" Nastasia yelled and left them.

"This stinks! I'm so bored!" Mimi cried, "Splendid! There goes our chance to dispatch those heroes of Hope! And for some weird reason, I have the feeling of pummeling those girls, Heather and Courtney and that punk, Duncan, along with Mario" Ms. G. frowned.

"Ah ha ha. Hard to stay still when you pine for sweet vengeance, isn't it?

The count's orders are all absolute...completely without exception, yes? We shouldn't even dare to think about a secret sneak attack. Perish the thought!

Defeating the heroes would please the count greatly...but we MUST follow orders!" Dimentio planted the chaos as he appeared.

The three complaining villains made surprised looks, "Oops! I just remembered something real important that I gotta do! Back in a jiffy! Bye!" Mimi left.

"Yeah... Yeah. I've, uh...got to go tone down the surprise uh... tenderizer" Mr. L. said, "Indeed, we need to take care of it right now" Ms. G. added.

"L-ater!" Mr. L. said, "G-otta go!" Ms. G. added and the two left.

"My, my, isn't that something? I do believe I should be moving on as well" Dimentio chuckled and got out of there…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Look, Timpani. The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

"...There's a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true"

"Oh, is that so? In that case we'd better get wishing, don't you think"

"I don't need to wish anymore"

"Mmm?"

"I already got my wish. Now...I have everything i need right here"

"Timpani... Aren't you cold?"

"Not at all. I'm very warm... Can we just stay like this? Just a little longer?"

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Back with the team_**

"Tippi… Hey! Earth to Tippi!" Heather groaned, "You seemed like you were out a little" Peach said.

"Well… Didn't just you hear something?" Tippi replied, everyone shook their heads.

"It's just that... For a second, I thought I had remembered something very important..." Tippi was interrupted by a tremble.

The Void, that dastardly thing that represented the Despair Count Bleck meant against the Hope of Mario, Heather and Co., grew even bigger.

"The Void... It looks as though it's gotten bigger. Let's go to Flopside and find the next pillar…" Tippi said.

The team set towards Flopside.

* * *

**_20 minutes later_**

The gang reached Nolrem's house and Mario pulled out the Pure Heart. The team touched it and the item traversed the ground to place itself on a heart pillar.

In Flipside, an indigo door appeared.

"At the Duel of the Hundred, the heroes will meet with dark powers of purest Chaos and Despair. If you fall to the Hundred, the chaos worlds grows and the Purity Heart fades.

And as that happens, the heroes will fall to the world where all lives are ended.

You better go check that with Merlon, heroes" Nolrem sneaked behind the group.

Heather shrieked "Don't do that again, creep!" with Courtney and DJ agreeing.

The team brushed this off and returned to Flipside.

When they returned, the wizard sent Bridgette and DJ off since they've fulfilled their mission and left to defend the town again. "Well, see you guys. It was rather cool talking to that host" DJ smiled,

"After what Mario told me, I think we should give you know who another chance, DJ. We need to stick together in order to save our worlds and mistreating him now just because what he did in this season won't help at all" Bridgette said, the gentle giant nodded and left the gang.

The rest of the heroes explained everything to Merlon "I'm afraid it's true, it seems to suggest that if you fail to pass these duels, all worlds will be ruined... And apparently, your lives would be lost along with the Purity Heart…"

The teens gulped while the mushroom heroes frowned. "But why…? And what about the Nations?" Mario sighed, "What about him…? And her…?" he added.

"I know that what I have just shared with you might only serve to discourage you... I still must send you forth, however. It saddens me that I can do nothing else" Merlon sighed.

"Now… you must go, your next partners are already waiting for you at the doors. They are… the "Dweeb" and the "Wannabe", who are fighting in the style of the Pokemon Greninja and Isabelle respectively" Merlon said.

"Oh great…" Heather complained. "Come on team, let's get to them and get the next Pure Heart" Courtney said, the team nodded and left for the doors.

Once they've arrived the ones waiting for them were… Harold and Beth.

"My mad skills will help you get the Pure Heart faster and conquer the Despair of destruction!" Harold pose valiantly, only to be pushed by Duncan.

"I hope our new powers will be enough to help you. Heather, for what we've seen all of us since we came here, I think your mean attitude is toning down" Beth said.

"I'm just saving our worlds for my money… I think" she blunted, making everyone look at her surprised.

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan**

"Holy crap! Is Heather actually toning down her bitchy attitude?! I need to make a wish!" he snickers.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The team nodded and crossed the indigo door.

Under the looming shadow of The Void, the worlds slowly drifted toward demise.

But not all hope was lost: two Pure Hearts had yet to be found. Could our daring heroes find them? Or were the worlds doomed to be devoured?

Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Courtney, Harold and Beth ventured through the next door to find out...

* * *

**Harold and Beth join the battle! I'm sure the next world will be Harold's dreams come true! See you next arc here on Super! Total! Drama!**


	29. CH21: Fight with honor!

**Last time on Super Total Drama! A pre-historic world where a war between two races caught the team.**

**Bridgette came to reflect on the way all the cast treated Alejandro after Mario's friendship with Heather.**

**In the end, the team won the sixth Pure Heart and learned the cause of the war. Flint Cragley promised to change the ways of his people and thus, the gang returned to Flipside.**

**DJ and Bridgette left the team, but two new partners joined: Harold and Beth.**

**What will happen now? Find here on Super! Total! Drama!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Sammer Guy Showdown! Fight with honor!**

The indigo door opened and led the team to a strange feudal-like place.

"Awesome, this looks like Japan!" Harold grinned. "Don't even start dork" Duncan pushed him. "Easy there, Duncan. Japan is a good friend of us" Mario intervened.

"Look at that... The Void... It's enormous here... Much bigger than it is in Flipside... This dimension must be very close to destruction..." Tippi mused.

"Ok team, let's get…" Courtney was interrupted by a shriek.

"I YIELD! I have ashamed my family name!" a man crossed the door.

"Talk about weird" Heather said, with the others nodding.

"Ahhhhh... So you run, coward. You disgrace your family's honor. Another unworthy opponent... When will these 'heroes' of legend appear? Time is running out, and still they refuses to show their faces!" a samurai groaned.

The team approached the guy, "You stop now! You wear the clothes of lunatics. You must be, if you mean to challenge me!" he shouted.

"Their names are Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Courtney, Harold and Beth… They're not her to challenge you…" Tippi replied.

"Aha. So it begins, challengers. I am known as Jade Blooper, guardian of the 1st gate. Prepare for game over!" the warrior said and charged at the heroes.

The heroes avoided him and Beth used her Fishing Rod to neutralize him, "Beth, quick! Throw him to me!" Harold asked, the girl nodded and launched the foe.

Harold quickly used his Water Shuriken and defeated the samurai.

* * *

**Confessional: Harold**

"How you liked that? My mad skills are now enhanced by water!" He poses as a tough guy.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Your skills are impressive. So the heroes of legend have finally revealed themselves... You may go to the next gate" the warrior said.

"OH, SPLENDID!" a man said as he arrived.

"Oh ho! What a performance! And what exotic garb you drape yourself in, challenger!

What a rousing spectacle of martial artistry!" he added.

"Who are you?" Tippi asked.

"INSOLENCE! Show respect, dog! You stand before King Sammer, ruler of the Sammer Guys" Jade Blooper corrected.

"Your unusual fighting style brings me amusement to no end!

As reward for your victory, I shall allow a glimpse of my treasure... Behold!" the king pulled out a purple Pure Heart. The team opened their mouths.

"That's the seventh one!" Owen chirped, "Indeed, it is the pride of the kingdom! If you desire it, prove your worth by defeating my loyal vassals in a tournament" King Sammer commanded.

"Your vassals, King Sammer?" Tippi wondered, "In our kingdom, there is a legend that has been passed down through generations. When a great hole appears in the sky, the worlds will soon be devoured.' The tempest in the sky grows larger by the day. It must be stopped!" Jade Blooper declared.

"VASSALS, TO ME!" King Sammer yelled and ninety-nine warriors arrived at the gate.

"HAIL SAMMER! STRONG 100!" They shouted. "These are my vassals. Should you beat them all, you will prove you are the true heroes. Yes, I shall reward you with a Pure Heart if you best my other 99 Sammer Guys!" the king chirped.

"I'm sure I'll be on the edge of my throne throughout this thrilling tournament! I will await your arrival at the palace. The tournament has begun... Let skill decide!" the king decreed and left.

"So, the king will give us the Pure Heart if we beat the other 99?" Tippi asked, "We'd better get started, there's a lot of battling to do…" she sighed.

"Wait! These guys may want to fight 1-on-1. I say we should battle them one of us at the time!" Harold said. "Forget it dweeb! Not when that creepy Void is trashing this world!" Duncan objected.

"Enough! Both of you shut up and let me think!" Courtney yelled. "As the leader, I have a plan: To avoid Harold's annoyance, we'll fight one-on-one. The order is: Beth, Bowser, Heather, Owen, Me, Harold, Duncan and Mario. We'll do this from battle 2 to 25.

When we complete battle 25, I'll think of a new order of battle" Courtney said. Heather, no longer caring for being the one in charge, accepted. The team proceeded to smash their way through the next battles.

However, after the 20th battle, the Void grew bigger…

"The Void is growing larger... We have to hurry!" Tippi exclaimed.

"Hurry? Why not pause and savor the show?" a sinister voice said. From nowhere, Count Bleck appeared. Mario and Duncan gave him a death glare.

"…Count Bleck?!" Tippi shouted.

"Give them back! They won't be your puppets!" Mario and Duncan yelled but where ignored.

"The prophecy unfolds smoothly, thanks to the Chaos Heart. The light of each world will be snuffed out one by one..." the count declared.

"Why would you want to do something so...unspeakable?" Tippi scowled. "You QUESTION Count Bleck?!

This worthless worlds' destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!" the count had a grim look.

"That's… horrible!" Tippi cried. "Count Bleck scoffs at you! An insignificant Pixl lectures Count Bleck on what is right and wrong" Bleck scoffed.

"This is not up for discussion! You're wrong...and sick!

All living things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just...erase them!" Tippi cried.

"Of all things, you defend the heart?! Nothing could be more worthless...

All things...are meaningless. Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..." Bleck sighed.

"…Tim… Timpani?" Tippi said in disbelief.

"This world is dying under the monocle gaze of...Count Bleck!

But don't let that stop you from trying to find a Pure Heart you will never acquire!" he mocked the heroes and left.

"Come on guys! We have to get the Pure Heart and save the worlds!" Beth said. The gang agreed and continued their fights.

The results of this battles were: Bowser, Duncan, Harold and Courtney suffering a Star KO and several warriors losing their pride in the process once they were defeated.

"Hurry up! Owen! We have to get to that weird king!" Heather scolded the party guy. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Owen pouted.

The gang continued running as fast as their legs allowed them.

With The Void encompassing the entire sky, the end of the world was at hand.

The pressure was on for the heroes to find all the remaining Pure Hearts. Would regal King Sammer be willing to part with his most precious treasure?

Leaving an army of Sammer Guys in their wake, the team stepped into the palace...

* * *

**The gang conquered quarter of the battles! But the Void's growing! Will they be able to reach King Sammer?**


	30. CH22: A world has fallen

**They reached the 26****th**** gate. Hope they can make it!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The end of a World, rematch with Mimi**

"Hurry up! We can't down our paces!" Courtney yelled to the team as she was in the lead towards the 26th gate.

The gang groaned but caught up to her and crossed the gate.

As they got to the arena, King Sammer received them there. "Splendid! The heroes have arrived!"

"We received word of your nasty run-in with that despicable Count Bleck fellow.

So the legends ARE true... Our ancestors truly did foretell these days!

You haven't defeated all of my 100 Sammer Guys, but the situation is grave... Oh, why not! Just for royal giggles! The treasure sits on the 26th gate. Go claim the Pure Heart you so richly deserve!" he pointed at a treasure chest at the center of the arena.

"Hey, Heather…" Duncan whispered, "Yes, I have the same funny feeling of this king" she whispered back. The two heroes saw Mario opening the chest.

BOOM

A puff of smoke cleared, revealing Mario with a confused face and coughing up smoke. "King Sammer" gritted his teeth.

"But... But... That totally didn't even hurt you at all! This stinks!" he scoffed and teleported to the heroes, who just gathered to check on Mario.

"Drop the act again, you brat!" Heather pointed her gun, with Duncan pointing at the king with his Rocket Launcher.

"So you thought you'd just grab the Pure Heart? You guys are so dumb!" the "King's" voice changed and turned into Mimi.

"Surprise! It's me, Mimi!"

"Who?" Owen asks, "One of Count Bleck's minions, a bratty one I may add" Heather answered.

"You're so silly! Did you crazy heads think the king would give you the Pure Heart? The king's probably tucked all cozy in a bed taking a nap in the castle. ...Making cute little snoring noises while his world goes bye-bye" the girl snickered.

"Mimi… time is of the essence. Stay out of our way" Tippi warned her. "You DUMMIES! The only reason I'm even HERE is to get in the way!

I'm not all soft 'n' cuddly like the count. Nighty-night! It's bedtime for you guys!"

Mimi formed a barrier of Rubees. "We need to take down that shield! Beth, use your Pocket and your Fishing Rod!" Courtney said. Despite not liking her tone, Beth nodded and yanked away one Rubee, she threw it back to Mimi, who groaned in pain.

Mario jumped and used his down air attack on the girl, hitting her multiple times. Mimi groaned in pain and launched all her Rubees to Mario, who got pummeled with them and fell to the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Peach glared and attack Mimi with her side smash attack. Mimi was sent towards Owen, who sent her to the air with his Corkscrew. Duncan intercepted Mimi with his up smash.

"You jerks…" she fell to the ground and rolled as she dodged a Sneak Attack from Harold.

She got up and got the dweeb into the air by forming another barrage of Rubees and kept tossing them at Harold. The dweeb gradually reached the skies and tumbled away, disappearing as a star.

"Nice move nerd-face!" Duncan mocked him. Harold returned to the arena and slashed Mimi several times with his endless attack.

Heather grabbed the girl and threw her behind. She then used her Boost Kick to launch her towards Bowser. The beast used his Flying Slam and dealt immense pain to the Mimi.

"I'll take it from here!" Courtney shouted and hit Mimi with her up smash, used her Auto-reticle and Explosive Fireworks.

"You are meanies!" Mimi cried but the heroes weren't done yet. They continued with several teamwork combos under Courtney's leadership until when she was nearly beaten, Beth shined the smashing aura when Mimi rolled to the ground badly beaten.

"Do it Beth!" Heather unexpectedly shouted, the wannabe nodded in surprise and knew what she had to do.

She got near Mimi and activated her Final Smash: Dream Town Hall. She summoned Tom Nook and sons, paid them and they built a Town Hall, trapping Mimi inside.

She celebrated when the building was complete and it exploded. Mimi was sent towards one of the pillars, defeated.

"OUCHIE!"

That really hurt! You're just a big bunch of bullies who hit cute little girls!

But it doesn't matter an eensy teensy bit, hee, hee! Everything's perfect! ...What, don't believe me? Look up at the sky!" Mimi panted. The gang looked up to the sky and dropped their jaws.

"The Void… it's enormous now!" Tippi yelled. "Yep, I sure got you meanies to waste LOTS of your time! Guess you'll have to give up looking for that dumb Pure Heart now!" Mimi taunted them.

"This pyscho bitch was only trying to stall us!" Heather snarled.

"Golly, you guys have really got you thinking caps on today, huh?

Well, I did warn you that I was meaner than the count!

Anyhow, it's sure a big old bummer I can't stay to play with you guys. But this place is about to go into Despair! Later, meanies!" the girl laughed and left.

"Let's go! We have to get to the King!" Mario shouted, the rest nodded and dashed as fast as they could.

The moment they crossed the 31st gate, the Void grew even more and the world began to tremble.

"We've got to make it! We can't fail now. Not now! We've come so far" Tippi while as everything trembled again.

Everything went black for the team as this world fell to the Void…

* * *

**What happened…? We'll find out next time…**


	31. CH23: Duel for the Heart

**The crew will cross the door once again. What will they come upon to?**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The lifeless heart, return of the duo**

"No... Not like this...

Count Bleck... I feel like I know him from somewhere... Wait... I do! Or at least, I did! I did know him! But... How? And when? Who is he? I can't remember..." Tippi whispered.

She looked at her surrounding and saw the nine getting up. "Mario… Heather… You realize"…

The gang got on their feet "How the hell are we back here?" Duncan asked, "Seems like I warped us out of desperation…" Tippi answered. "And the Pure Heart?" Owen wondered.

"But what of King Sammer?" Beth asked, the pixl got in front of the door and analyzed it. "The door leading to that world still exists, it seems... I wonder... Do we dare go back in...?" she mused.

"Yes, I think we should go through. We need to find the Pure Heart" Peach said. "Then let's get going!" Bowser shouted. The team crossed the door once again.

White emptiness, that's what the team was greeted with as they crossed the door.

* * *

**Confessional: Beth**

"Is this how our world and Mario's will look like if that count get his way…?" she looks frightened.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Nothing…" Courtney muttered, Wait... I can feel something very faint. It's the Pure Heart! I can't believe anything is left here, but we have to go take a look" Tippi said.

Despite, showing brave or indifferent faces, Heather, Duncan, Bowser and Courtney felt pretty uneasy as they traversed a whole terrain of nothing that once was King Sammer's kingdom.

After a long exploration, the team found a stone-like thing. "Wait... I can feel something very faint. It's the Pure Heart! I can't believe anything is left here, but we have to go take a look. It seems an impossibility, but it somehow survived the obliteration of this world. Something about it seems odd, though…" Tippi noted.

Suddenly a female voice said "This place is pretty bland now, isn't it?"

The teens quickly recognized the voice as a certain duo landed in front of them.

Mario and Duncan gritted their teeth. "Hey, what's going on here? Looks like your Pure Heart got broken. I guess Pure Hearts can't handle the end of the world. Heh" Mr. L. said.

"But, eh, whatever. We'll swipe it just for kicks" Ms. G. snickered and took the object.

They turned around "Oh, it's you. The heroes of Light and Hope" Mr. L. blunted. "More like hopeless and lightless heroes!" Ms. G. snarled.

"Mr. L. and Ms. G.!" Tippi gasped. "Look, we've got to run. Stay out of the count's business if you want to live" Mr. L. warned

"Still pushing for a fight, huh? Fine. Who are we to disappoint?" Ms. G. mocked.

"But this time… We have a surprise for you!" both yelled. "Gloomy Brobot!" the two summoned a giant robot in the shape of Luigi's head and cap but with Gwen's hair.

"Brother… Snap out of it!" Mario cried, "It's weird I no longer care if I beat her up" Heather thought. "Don't make us do this again" Peach pleaded, "I refuse to fight her! Not my babe…" Duncan gritted his teeth. "Do we need to humiliate you again with a beat down? Eh, I'm fine with it!" Bowser grinned, "Oh come on. Can't we solve this without violence?" Owen complained. "If you want to suffer again, be my guest!" Courtney pointed her staff at them, "We're the heroes of hope and your evil ways shall end now!" Harold got into a battle stance, "There's no way we'll let your count get away with this!" Beth frowned.

The duo got into the robot and began firing missiles but were reflected by Mario, Courtney and Beth.

"Everyone, use ranged attacks!" Courtney said as she used her Auto-reticle. "Two million bucks… Two million bucks…" Heather groaned as she used her Paralyzer.

Mario got near the robot to strike it but this was proven a mistake. The duo centered their attacks on the plumber and launched him upwards. Mario tumbled away in the whiteness and vanished as a star.

The rest glared at Mr. L. and Ms. G. and continued their attacks. Beth managed to store a missile with her Pocket and launched it back.

Mario returned to the battle and kept launching Fireballs. Peach tossed Turnips at the robot, incredibly, they dealt a fair amount of damage.

Bowser used his Fire Breath as Duncan kept using all his projectiles. Owen got near the robot and let loose a devastating Owen Waft.

Harold continued using his new "mad skills" with his Water Shuriken. Courtney reflected back everything they threw at her as well as using her Auto-reticle and Explosive Fireworks.

Duncan suddenly glowed the aura, "Do it, jerk-face!" Courtney ordered. "No! I won't hurt her and to an extent, him" the punk glares. "Is that or we'll be turned into nothing!" the leader yelled.

"No! And that's final!" Duncan crossed his arms. The duo took advantage of this and fire one missile towards Courtney and Beth each.

"Courtney, look out!" Mario shouted and got in front of her, reflecting the attack with his Cape. "Move it or lose it Beth!" Heather yelled, got in front of Beth and destroyed the missile with her Plasma Whip.

Beth looked at her surprised, "Beat those creeps first and ask later!" Heather spat, returning to fire at the robot.

"Do it now, idiot! Look what you almost caused by delaying this!" Courtney yelled, Duncan ignored her.

"Aww, now this what I call a Total Drama!" Mr. L. taunted. "Let's take out the big blond guy!" Ms. G. snickered. Owen ran away as he was chased by missiles but crashed into Heather, both were caught by the attacks and suffered a Star KO.

"Heather! Owen!" Mario shouted and turned to Duncan "Please, do it now! Your Final Smash won't kill them! I also don't want to hurt them, but we've got to stop them before they drive us out of recallers" Mario reasoned.

Duncan, upon seeing Owen's terrified face when he returned to battle changed his mind, "Fine! But this fucking sucks!" the delinquent closes his eyes and activates his Final Smash: Covering Fire.

Several missiles homed into the robot, dealing devastating damage.

The two baddies groaned in frustration "Aww, WHAT?! No way! Our Gloomy Brobot shoots missiles. MISSILES!"

The robot exploded in a spectacular firework and the two the foes fell to the ground, with Ms. G. dropping the heart in the process.

"Preposterous! Why? Why can't we win?!" Mr. L. pouted. "Because you're losers and that's just logic!" Heather mocked them.

The two glared at the heroes, swore revenge and left.

Beth retrieved the Pure Heart with her Fishing Rod.

"We'd better take it back to Merlon… He'll know what to do…" Tippi said.

Beth was tasked by Courtney to keep the Pure Heart with her Pocket, she stuffed the item and the gang began their return to Flipside…

* * *

**_Not so far from there with Mr. L. and Ms. G._**

"I don't know what it is about those guys, but we just can't seem to beat them!" Mr. L. sighed. "We'll get them next time, and they'll suffer a crushing and humiliating defeat at the hands of us!" Ms. G. said.

"Ah ha, ha. Did they wound your fragile prides, Mr. L and Ms. G.? Demolish your robot?" Dimentio appeared.

"I'm stumped. You'd think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes..." the femme fatale downed her head.

"We're a disgrace... There's no way we can show our faces to Count Bleck after THIS!" Mr. L. kicked a piece of rubble.

"Perhaps that is for the best" Dimentio smiled grimly and trapped the duo in a magical barrier.

"What are you doing?" Ms. G. frowned. "You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count now. So get lost" Dimentio chuckled.

"Not a funny joke, Dimentio... If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration enough!" Mr. L. snarled.

"Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out"

And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp.

It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L. and Ms. G..." the harlequin declared.

"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!" Ms. G. panicked.

"Ah ha, ha. Don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise.

I'll send those heroes your way soon, so you'll have someone to play with" Dimentio smiled.

He snapped his fingers and several explosions struck Mr. L. and Ms. G. inside the barrier. The two yelled in pain until they were no more in this world.

"Ciao... Mr. L! Ms. G.!" Dimentio grinned and left.

The destruction of an entire world was a great and terrible tragedy.

But the team had survived the cataclysm and found another Pure Heart.

The end of that world had dulled the shine of the Pure Heart they had found. Was the Pure Heart's power lost forever?

The heroes set out for Flipside to find out...

* * *

**Another victory over Mr. L. and Ms. G.! What did you do, Dimentio?! Stay tuned to find out.**


	32. CH24: Falling into Despair

**The team with the petrified heart returned to town. Let's see how they can solve this setback! Prepare for another cameo of the Countries from Hetalia! Another thing, this chapter will have the structure of an interlude.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Executed… Falling into Despair**

**_With Count Bleck_**

"Yeah, so just got a quick ping from Dimentio? We've had a little insubordination... Yeah, according to his report, our Mr. L and Ms. G. took on a hero-fighting initiative... I accept full responsibility. It was my administrative breakdown that allowed this..." Nastasia informed the count.

"I see, remarked Count Bleck... Well, what is done is done. This prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice" he said.

"So, 'K... Um, and just another quick update on Mimi... Yeah... She, um, also left the castle" the girl adds. "Well, Count Bleck will leave you to dispense the minion discipline"

"Count... um, you seem...a bit different today. New monocle? Or did something happen?" Nastasia wondered. "Count Bleck feels fine… leave me…" he requested.

"Of course, please excuse me" she got out of the room.

"Could that Pixl have been...Timpani?

The prophecy has been set in motion and no one, not even I, can stop it" Bleck sighed and left…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Timpani! What did you do with her? I must see her!"

"Still your tongue, Blumiere... Can't you see you've been duped by a dirty human? You have brought shame to my name...and to the entire Tribe of Darkness!"

"And so what if I did? That doesn't matter to me! She's my entire world!'"

"Well, then it will interest you to know...that she no longer resides in this world"

"What... What do you mean by that?!"

"This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son"

"She... No... It can't be so!"

"Someday you will see, Son. Our kind and humans must never mix"

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Back with the team_**

Beth thanked Heather for saving her one last time, to which the queen bee was annoyed a bit.

The gang dashed to Merlon's house.

"Well, hello my friends. Did you find the seventh heart?" Merlon asked. "Well… Maybe you need to take a look at it…" Tippi said as Beth pulled out the petrified heart and handed it to Mario.

Merlon gasped "What happened to it?"

"The Void consumed it…And left it like this…" Tippi replied. "This definitely troubling… But before we can attempt to restore it…

It's good you came back. There are some important things you must attend" the wizard said.

"What's the matter?" Owen asked. "You see, the countries want speak with you again…" the mage declared.

"Again? Last time, "England" and "France" got into a fight and the latter flirted with us" Heather cringed.

"That is true, but this time, England managed to contact me via my crystal ball and told me other countries were assigned to speak with you about the Earth's current situation" Merlon replied and pulled out the device.

"Before you speak with the nations; Harold and Beth, you fought bravely and accomplished your mission, you can return with the others to defend Flipside" Merlon mused.

"Awesome! Well, see you guys. If you ever need help, my mad skills and I are ready to help" Harold smiled, "Take care guys! Heather, I never thought I'd say this but you're really toning down your mean attitude! Maybe once this is all over, we can try to be friends again" Beth happily said.

The two left the house. "I must add, your next partners are coming this way. They are… The "Eye Candy" and the "Funniest Guy Around" Merlon said.

As in cue, the door opened and the two next partners arrived… Justin and Geoff. Heather's eyes shined with revenge.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"It's only a matter of time. And then Geoff's stupid question will be his greatest mistake!" she points at the camera with her weapon.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I hope you can protect my beautiful self from harm" Justin tried to charm the mushroom heroes, which didn't work. "Hey there dudes! Whatever we'll do to save the worlds is gonna be awesome!" Geoff grinned and the two got near Heather, much to her delight.

"One more thing before you contact the nations, Justin and Geoff have the fighting styles of Marth and Simon Belmont respectively" Merlon pointed out.

The team then turned to the device and Peach turned it on.

From the other side, a brunet young man and a muscular tall blond saluted them.

"Salutation, heroes!" Germany shouted, "Ve~ Ciao Mario, Peach and Bowser!" Italy smiled.

"Germany, Italy! It's been a while!" Mario greeted them. "Indeed my friend. The reason of our call is to inform update you and the teenagers about the current situation on Earth.

"Germany, let me tell them, pretty please?" Italy pleaded, "Nein! They need to know only what's happening" Germany refused. "Ve~ Bummer…" the Italian mumbled.

"Apologies for that. As I was saying, let me update you.

The Void that formed in Hawaii has grown to a colossal size, all of the people in there have been evacuated to the mainland of the Unites States.

Speaking of which, Alfred wanted us to tell you on his words "Don't worry for the hero! He always stands strong!"

The rest of us, especially the European countries have been preparing a protocol for this" Germany explained.

The team looked at each other, concerned.

"Well, I think we should tell you we're almost done with finding the Pure Hearts" Owen said.

"That's great! Our worlds will soon be saved and then I can make you lots of pasta to celebrate!" Italy waved his arms. "Free food for saving the worlds?! Count me in!" Owen drooled.

"Easy there Owen, remember we still need to fix this Pure Heart" Courtney reminded him. "What was that?" Germany asked.

Mario showed him the petrified Pure Heart. "Don't worry, we'll figure out something to fix it"

"The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sad chowder!" Dimentio giggled as he appeared.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" Germany asked. "Where are my manners? I forgot these teens' world has personified countries.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dimentio, servant of Count Bleck!" the harlequin said.

"Well hello Dimentio!" Italy grinned, which made Germany and the others roll their eyes.

* * *

**Confessional: Courtney**

"And I thought Ezekiel was dense"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Oh, bad news for you! There is no way in this world to restore the Pure Heart...

Yes, sadly, your hard work was all... in... Vain" Dimentio declared.

"That's what you think! Mario, Heather and the others will save our worlds!" Germany shouted "No evil will be tolerated or be allowed to get away with this!" he adds.

"No evil? Ah hahaha… I'm sorry to tell you but evil has already won.

Aside from your world and Mario's falling to the Void, a third dimension is being affected by our little way to destroy everything.

You see, there's another world, one that Count Bleck doesn't even know it exists. This particular dimension is far enough from the Void to be consumed. However, it's been already destroyed by a girl who managed to drive all the world to fall into Despair. And the Void is causing to lose its dimensional stability" Dimentio said.

The team and the countries stared at him speechless. "Another world? Already destroyed by Despair? What do you mean with that?!" Germany shouted.

"What I'm trying to say is that for your worlds soon to be devoured by the Void and the other being destroyed by only one girl is the type of Despair the three dimensions are feeling. That's what I found interesting, comparing these types of Despair. The one she has caused and the one the Count and the rest of us are causing with the Armageddon" the villain adds.

"You are a crazy shithead! We'll never let you destroy the worlds! And do you really expect us to believe that crap?!" Duncan snapped.

"Such manners, Duncan" Dimentio shook his head, "What I'm trying to say is that no matter what, your pitiful hope isn't enough to save your worlds, they will all fall to the Void.

Just like that other world, yours will fall into Despair!

And that's why I decided to give you a consolation prize..." Dimentio said.

The foe casted seven magical barriers to trap the team. Heather, looked at Geoff and Justin, gritted her teeth and did something brave.

She pushed Justin and Geoff (with Geoff, she punched him) out of the barrier before it solidified. The two boys fell the ground and opened their eyes to see the heroes trapped each on a barrier.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"Why am I doing this?! The one I vowed to get back the most is the one I just saved his life! Fuck you Dimentio! Why you had to ruin my revenge?!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Here's your prize… An Execution!" Dimentio chuckled, the seven, especially Courtney looked at him in awe.

"I call it:

Supernova: Team Light's Execution!"

Dimentio snapped his fingers and several explosions struck the heroes. They all yelled in agonizing pain until a final explosion made them disappear…

Merlon, Tippi, Justin, Geoff, Germany and Italy watched in pure horror.

"Germany! What happened to them?!" Italy cried, "I… I don't know Italy…" Germany muttered.

"What have you done to them?!" Geoff shouted.

"It's quite simple... I fulfilled their wishes! I sent them to the next world! Ah ha, ha.

You do know who I am, right? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck!" the little man replied mockingly.

"Well, as pleasant as this has been, I must leave. Ciao!" Dimentio departed.

"Mario?! Heather?! Princess Peach?! Duncan?! Bowser?! Owen?! Courtney?!" Tippi shouted.

"It… can't be… Heroes!" Germany let out a loud yell while Italy hugged him, the Italian fell into Despair.

"Heather… saved us…" Geoff and Justin said, still shocked by the recent execution.

Merlon turned the device off and told Geoff and Justin to gather their cast mates...

* * *

**_With Italy and Germany_**

"No!" Italy kept crying and hugging Germany while the latter clenched his fists and took out his cell phone to call someone.

"Japan, call everyone for a meeting, I have bad news to deliver…" the nation's voice faltered.

"What happened Germany?" Japan asked, "I'll tell you everything once the meeting begins. But first, ask Canada to contact the teens' parents. Actually, I can tell you this, maybe we need to accept our fate and resign to be consumed by that Void… and Despair…"

* * *

**Dimentio… Executed the team in front of Merlon, Tippi, Justin, Geoff, Italy and Germany… Are the worlds truly doomed to be consumed…?**

**And what was that of the other dimension consumed by Despair…? Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Here on Super Total Drama…**


	33. I6: Luigi and Gwen

**A new interlude is here. What will become of the team? Prepare for LOTS of Drama!**

* * *

**Interlude 6: Luigi and Gwen, Heather's reflection**

**_At a dark place_**

Mario woke up, numbed. "I survived…?" he mumbled as he tried to regain his balance. The plumber spotted Heather laying not far from him and rushed to her.

"Heather? Heather. Can you hear me?" he asked. The queen bee groaned and opened her eyes.

"Huh? What…?" Heather groaned as Mario helped her to get up.

"I don't know how, but we survived our execution" the hero said. The mean girl still tried to process everything when an eerie creature approached them.

"Hey there, new faces! Tell me… First time here in the Underwhere?" it asked. "What kind of name is that?" Heather frowned.

"You don't know what it is? Man, talk about dense! This where all people go after their lives are… over…" the creature said.

"So how did you end up here? Poison? Falling?" it asked. "Actually, Heather and I were… executed…" Mario faltered.

"WHAT? That's a horrible way to go!" the ghoul exclaimed. "But were are not over!" Mario spat. "Denial, always the first step! If you want to confirm this, go to Queen Jaydes. She's the scariest thing around here, and that's saying something!

Go to her and she'll tell you that you're really over" the ghost said and left.

"All right! Let's-a go to her!" Mario chirped but Heather didn't move. "For what? Don't you see that won't help? We're dead!" Heather snapped at him.

"Heather, we can only be sure if we go to that queen" Mario calmly replied. "Forget it! We're dead! No longer among the living!" Heather yelled.

"Calm down, we are not sure yet…" Mario said, "Why are you still denying the obvious!? Dimentio executed us!" tears on Heather's eyes began to form.

"Heather…" Mario trailed but was interrupted but was interrupted by Heather "Shut up! I don't know why I agreed to being a stupid hero! We're dead now! And nothing will change that!" Heather yelled, tears on her eyes.

"Save it, Mario… It's over… for my money, for the worlds, for us…" Heather said and ran away from there.

Mario watched saddened at how her friend has reacted. "She needs time, I'll go to the Queen while she recovers" Mario thought and walked from there.

He came across a fountain that cured his pains from the execution the moment he got into it.

Feeling fresh, Mario kept his tracks until he spotted a white fairy-like girl.

"Oh me... I wonder if I shall meet my most special someone this day. Surely he is a prince of countenance fair, pining even now to meet me..."

Quickly, my loving prince! Fly to me!" she then opened her eyes and saw the hero.

"Pray, what call hast thou to stare at me so?!

Didst thou hear me pine for an old, mustachioed fatty?! Begone!" she hissed.

"Right…" Mario said and resumed his tracks.

He swam a creepy river and eventually reached the monarch. "You... What business do you have with me?"

"I am Queen Jaydes. Mistress of the Underwhere! Ruler of those with ended lives!"

"Here, in this place, your sins from your time among the living are weighed. If your sins are light enough, the bliss of The Overthere will be yours. But if not... You suffer for eternity among the overed! Now let us weigh your sins..."

She began to scan Mario "Hm? I sense a strange energy... Have you brought something strange into The Underwhere, by chance?" the queen asked.

"Actually, yes" Mario showed her the petrified Pure Heart. "What is THIS?! No, no... It could not be... But how... It is badly damaged, yes... but what you hold is a Pure Heart!

Who exactly ARE you, to have a Pure Heart...and what has happened to it?" Queen Jaydes questioned when a ring tone was heard.

"Oh, wait, that is my phone... ...Sorry, I have to take this." She went ahead and answered her cell phone.

"What is it NOW, Grams? You know I am working...

WHAT?! LUVBI IS MISSING?!

Oh, mercy... I understand. Yes, yes, I will see to it. Mmmm-bye!" the queen ended the call.

"Great. Just what I need. I am already shorthanded... What am I going to do?

Oh! Perhaps you can help! That phone call I received just now? It was the king of The Overthere, Grambi... One of the Nimbis vanished from The Overthere, and he asked me to look for her. But I cannot abandon my duties here in the palace... and my D-Men are all busy.

So it must fall to you! Will you search for this missing person in my place?" Jaydes requested.

"Sure! Leave it to me!" Mario grinned.

"Oh, thank you so very much. I apologize for asking this of you, but it would really help.

The name of the missing Nimbi is Luvbi. Oh... And what is your name?" Jaydes asked.

"Mario!" the hero smiled.

"Mario... Well, Mario... May I hold on to this Pure Heart while you are busy searching?"

Worry not, I just want a look. I will return it when YOU return with Luvbi" the queen declared as she took the Pure Heart and Mario left to search for the nimbi.

"Wait!" the queen stopped Mario Word has reached me that someone has fallen into the Twygz River. Some said it was a strange fellow dressed in green and a fine mustache... That could not be Luvbi... Still, just in case, I would suggest that you check there first" Jaydes suggested.

Mario widened his eyes and nodded. He then departed for the river. "I just hope he's okay. And I hope for Heather's well being too…" he said.

* * *

**_With Heather_**

The girl took the opposite way of Mario when she ran away. For a while, she destroyed several rocks with her powers out of anger and sadness.

She glanced at her weapon "Why do I even try. Nothing will change anything…" she sniffed. "I wish I never entered that stupid competition!" she kicked some small rocks.

The queen bee stopped her tracks to contemplate the grim surroundings. She sighed as she remembered every bad thing that she caused and has happened to her since she started the competition.

"Maybe… maybe not…" she whispered.

Heather kept walking until she heard some sighs from behind a warp pipe. She went to check it and found the last person she'd want to run into now.

From behind the pipe was… Gwen.

"How did I end up here? The only thing I remember is being held alongside Luigi by those creeps" the goth mumbled. She then turned her head and saw Heather.

"You…" both said.

"Are you here to torture me?" Gwen sarcastically asked. "No" Heather replied annoyed.

"Look I'm not in the mood to argue. What's the point of it if we're dead…?" Heather melancholy said. "What do you mean we're dead?" Gwen asked.

"This place, for some dumb reason is called the Underwhere, where all those whose lives are over end up here…" the queen bee said.

Gwen felt a weight on her chest "You're bluffing" she said, "I won't repeat myself. If you want to believe me or not, that's not my problem" Heather said.

"How did you end up here anyways?" Gwen asked. Heather shivered "I was executed… along with Owen, Courtney and… Duncan…"

That last answer made Gwen get up and grabbed Heather, "WHAT? Executed! But that means… They're dead as well?!" Gwen's eyes began to get teary.

She fell to the ground and hugged her legs. "Just what's going on?!" she cried, "I'll tell you, just stop crying, you're annoying me" Heather said.

"This is what happened…" Heather began to explain Gwen the whole story…

* * *

**_Back with Mario_**

Mario managed to swim to the river's depth while avoiding creepy, long and bony hands along the way.

He solved several puzzles in the sewers and finally crossed a door.

Upon crossing it, Mario saw something shaking behind the rock.

"Ugh...

Oh, boy! How'd I end up in this stinky place?

Count Bleck's underlings grabbed me and that Gwen girl, I remember that... Then... And then...

Owahhhh... Oh, FORGET it! I just wish somebody would come help me!"

Mario recognized that voice "Luigi? LUIGI!" he shouted.

Buh... BRO?! OH YEAH! I missed you, Bro!" Luigi yelled as Mario patted his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Mario said as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

"I guess one of Count Bleck's baddies must've done me in, just like you guys, huh? Where are we anyways bro?"

"The Underwhere, the land of the dead" the plumber said seriously.

"What? The land of the dead?!"Luigi couldn't believe it. "I guess I'll tell you. Peach, Bowser, other four friends and I were executed…" Mario sighed.

"EXECUTED?! How's that possible?! You've always managed to overcome anything!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Well, let me tell you" Mario began his long explanation…

**_1 hour later_**

"And that's how Heather and I ended up here. I still don't know where the rest are" Mario said "So I was one of Bleck's minions along with Gwen? Oh no…" Luigi gritted his teeth.

"It's okay, I always knew you wouldn't give into darkness" Mario smiled, "Thanks for always believing in me bro" both bros, fist-bumped.

"You said Queen Jaydes tasked you with finding this Luvbi? Let me help! Since we're dead, I've got lots of free time" Luigi sighed. "All right! Let's get going. Maybe we can find Heather along the way" Mario said.

The two brothers left the place and began searching for the nimbi.

* * *

**_With Heather and Gwen_**

"I still can't believe it. You being a hero? And with Mario, the one from the video games? Me alongside Luigi being a one of the count's minion? I wouldn't believe you if it weren't for your weapon" Gwen giggled.

Heather glanced at it and sighed, "What do we do now? I mean, we're dead" she said. "Since we're now dead, I wanted to ask you something. You see, Harold told me back in season 2 the small conversation you and him had during the free-for-all challenge for the million dollars in the island" Gwen said.

Heather frowned "That nerd! I told him not to say anything about my past as a fat, pimply loser!"

Gwen chuckled, "What? You were like that?" she laughed. Heather realized she screwed up "Dammit!" she pointed her gun at Gwen, who stopped laughing.

"Fine! I was that in middle school! That's why I became the way I am now!" she spat. Gwen held her giggle as it was the first time the queen bee opened to her.

"When I talked with Harold back in season 1, I admitted I acted this way because I was afraid of everyone rejecting me so I pushed everyone away first" Heather sighed.

Gwen for the first time felt pity for the mean girl "It also doesn't help that my parents always favored my siblings"

"What's worse is what everyone says about Mario's attitude softening me up maybe true"

"I suppose that's true. I mean from what you told me, you sacrificed for Leshawna, protected Mario several times and saved Beth" Gwen whistled.

"Whatever. Well since we're no longer alive and I've got nothing to lose… I'm sorry.

For treating you like crap, kissing Trent in the island and being a huge bitch overall" Heather said.

The goth's eyes widened, she never expected an apology from the queen bee. "I never thought I'd hear those words. After everything we went through this seasons.

Guess Mario kinda influenced you. I'm sorry as well for the crap I've also made you go through.

Apology accepted. It's just not healthy to hold a grudge now that we're dead" Gwen said.

The two shook hands "What now?" Gwen asked when a white creature stood on top of the pipe.

The creature began to sing about a prince. "Excuse me? Who are you?" Gwen asked to the creature. "My apologies but I must ignore thou, old hags" it responded.

"Oh you're in for it now!" Heather pulled out her Paralyzer but Gwen held her.

They kept struggling until they heard some voices. "Maybe the nimbi is around here" a male voice said, "I hope so bro" another one added.

Those voices were from Mario and Luigi.

"Heather! There you are!" Mario smiled and ran to her, the girl smiled "Hey there Mario"

"Luigi?" Gwen asked, "Hey, it's you Gwen!" the little brother chirped.

"How are you feeling now Heather?" Mario asked. "I've accepted we're dead, so I decided not to be a huge mean girl, not much" Heather said.

"That's good to hear" the hero said. "What are you doing here?" Gwen wondered. "Well you see, Queen Jaydes, the one who ruled the Underwhere tasked us with locating a white creature known as a nimbi"

"Found her" Heather pointed at the fairy girl. Mario and Luigi spotted her and tried to talk to the creature.

"Oh, hurry... Hasten to me... Sweet prince..."

"Foulness! Two aging men of mustache grim returned! And the two old hags are still here"

"You're asking for it brat!" Heather scowled.

"Wait! We only…"

"Talk not to me as though we have met! Speak now! What dost thou want of me?!"

"Thou came hither to find me? Bah! As if I would consort with a face so behaired! I await a handsome prince! Understand? PRINCES ONLY"

""Oh, but hold a moment... Ha HA! Dost thou claim to be the prince for whom I pine? Priceless... Yea, verily... Very well then, good prince. Let us confirm thy lineage."

"If thou art my prince, then surely thou knowest my name. Speak it to mine ears! If the name is true, then I shall admit thou art mine one and only"

"Luvbi" Mario said.

"Ha HA! In thy FACE! My name is not Luv... WHAAAAAT?! H-H-How hast thou come by the knowledge of my name? No... Doth this mean...

Nay! Nay! Such foulness! The very thought cannot be abided!

I cannot date a man so old and unpleasant to the eye! I shall return to Mother!" Luvbi yelled and left.

"Well, that takes care of that" Heather muses. "Let's go to the Queen!" Mario said to Heather and Luigi, the two nodded. He then turned to Gwen.

"I guess I'll tag along. I don't have anything to do" she said and the four rushed to Queen Jaydes.

When they reached her, Luvbi was already by her side. "HA! At last thou appearest, foul, hairy creatures! Old women

Thou art no princes! Thou art LIARS! Thou approach me at my mother's behest!" she yelled.

"Luvbi! Mind your manners! You know all this happened because you wandered off without permission! Now! Apologize to these nice people at once!" her mother said.

"So, umm, yea, I am sorry... that thou art so hairy and old" Luvbi said, earning annoyed looks from the four.

"Oh, Luvbi... You had us all so very worried" Jaydes said.

"Please accept this as a sign of my eternal thanks. Here" the queen handed Mario a revitalized Pure Heart.

The queen then noticed Luigi, Gwen and Heather. "And who are these young ladies and young man?"

"Luigi here is my younger brother while Heather and Gwen are my friends" Mario said.

"It's nice and interesting to meet you.

You see, I have power over life and death. And by sensing your energy, it pleases to tell you are not truly dead. Since in death there are no accidents, no coincidences and no escapes" Queen Jaydes said grimly.

Heather's eyes widened with something she hasn't felt in ages, relief and happiness.

"Somehow, you were sent to The Underwhere while still very much alive..." the queen said. "Well, we were executed abruptly" Mario said.

"My power can return you to your world if you so wish... What would you like to do?" Jaydes asked.

The four looked at each other "Yes!" they shouted of joy.

"Then I shall return you.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Jaydes, Jaydes, JA-JAYDES!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

REVIVE!" the queen enchanted.

A star-shaped portal appeared and the four were absorbed by it…

Mario, Heather, Luigi and Gwen landed on the Flipside's doors' area. "We're back!" Mario chirped. The other three nodded.

"Let's go to Merlon!" the older plumber chirped and the four rushed to the wizard's house.

* * *

**_At Merlon's_**

Merlon, Tippi and the rest of the cast mates were having a video call with the nations. Canada entered the conference room "Thank you for coming, Canada" Merlon said.

The gang hanged photos of the seven executed heroes.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid the heroes, our hope, have been destroyed by one of Count Bleck's minions…" the mage apologized.

The teens' parents had tears in their eyes when Merlon informed them of how the team was executed.

Merlon displayed portraits of the executed heroes with a black ribbon in top of it.

Everyone had a grim and mourning face. Geoff and Justin were the most affected by this.

"It's better for us to resign and accept our destruction…" Merlon told the parents.

Unknown to them, Mario, Heather, Luigi and Gwen opened the door silently.

"What kind of attitude is that?!" Mario said in disbelief. Everyone turned around, surprised, followed by the nations wanting to see what's going on from their conference room back in their world.

"Mario?! Heather?! You're alive!" Tippi cried. "But we saw Dimentio execute you…" Merlon muttered.

"Well…" Mario began to explain.

**_30 minutes later_**

"And that's how we returned here" Gwen finished the explanation. "You don't know how glad I am that you're alive!" Canada said through the laptop device.

Both girls smiled at their personified country. Speaking of which, all the nations, especially Italy and Germany' eyes glowed with a reborn hope.

"Don't worry! We'll never let Count Bleck to sink our worlds into Despair!" Mario grinned.

The nations from the other side of the video call nodded. "We wish for your best in defeating Count Bleck" Japan said and the video call ended.

"Welcome back!" the cast mates yelled.

"Wait a minute… Is it possible that two you're our eighth and ninth heroes?" Tippi glanced at Luigi and Gwen. "What? Heroes? Gwen asked.

"The seventh lost Pure Heart will draw together four people... And when the light returns, its brilliance will show the way to the last heroes… The "Green Wonder" and the "Loner" Merlon said.

"Mario... Heather… I never stopped believing you would return... But Princess Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen and Courtney...

How to proceed... Well, if you could come back, perhaps Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen and Courtney also can" Tippi said.

Merlon approached Luigi and Gwen, then showed the duo some items. "Luigi, take this, it'll allow you to fight in your Smash Bros. style" Merlon said.

The Smash Ball infused into Luigi and he felt extremely powerful. He then performed his Luigi Cyclone.

"Awesome! I already missed these moves!" he grinned. Merlon then turned to Gwen.

"Gwen, you were fit to fight in the style of… Sheik" the mage mused and infused the fighter orb and the Smash ball.

Gwen felt strange and then used a move, Needle Storm. "Interesting" Gwen chuckled.

Merlon then gave them three recallers each and explained how they worked.

"We're set" Luigi said, "Very well then" Merlon said and then turned to the cast mates to dismiss and sent them to defend the town.

"Wait! I need to speak with Lindsay and Beth" Heather said. The whole gang looked at her surprised but granted her request.

She came face to face with the two girls she used and mistreated back in Total Drama Island.

"Listen, while I was in hell… I came to put things into perspective. I only saw you as means to win the game while you saw me as a friend, and I fell shitty for that.

I was an overall bitch to everyone" she turned to the see the whole cast.

"I'm… sorry for how I treated you back there and being a huge jerk overall" Heather swallowed her pride, much to the surprise of everyone.

Lindsay felt some tears in her eyes and hugged Heather, "Of course I forgive you! I knew your mean attitude was toning down!" she cried. Beth approached her "I forgive you as well. I think we can become true friends" she smiled.

Heather didn't want to admit it, but some tears slid down her face, much to everyone's happiness.

"That said, my insults and mistreatments now will be only for our enemies. So for them, I'm gonna be a huge asshole!" Heather smirked.

Mario and Gwen chuckled.

Before they all left, someone approached Heather, it was Alejandro.

"You…" Heather said, "We'll talk about it later. Right now you have other business in hand" he said and left, leaving the queen bee speechless.

Merlon sent them off to defend the town once again and all the cast mates left.

All except Justin and Geoff, since they were tasked with joining the gang as partners one more time.

The six and Tippi left for Flopside, they reached the town tower and pulled out the Pure Heart, it reacted strongly to the touch of the four heroes and it went to another underground pillar.

In Flipside's doors, the last one, a purple door appeared.

Tippi shivered, "So this is the seventh... Now there's just a single Pure Heart left to find... We have to act quickly... We have to stop that Blumiere... Hm?! What did I just say... Blumiere... Wait... Hold on... Who in the world is that? I... What am I saying...? Heroes, what's wrong?"

The team looked at her concerned, but she brushed it off. The seven returned to Flipside.

Once there, they got to the new and last door from there and crossed it.

Dimentio's execution had separated Mario and Heather from their friends...

They had reunited with Luigi and Gwen, yes, but Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen and Courtney were still missing.

Just where were those five? And what new dangers lay ahead?

It was time to venture through the door opened by the seventh Pure Heart.

With Justin and Geoff as their new partners, the team saw a nightmarish landscape beyond imagination...

* * *

**I'm sorry if Heather feels occ. I'm just trying to apply the context of the adventure to the character.**

**Anyways, Mario and Heather returned, with Luigi and Gwen as the final heroes!**

**The four, along with Justin and Geoff will search for the final heart next time!**


	34. CH25: From Hell to Heaven

**Last time on Super Total Drama: A world where Harold's dreams came true succumbed to the Void.**

**The heroes kicked some ass again and retrieved a petrified Pure Heart.**

**But when they were in the middle of a video call with Germany and Italy… BOOM! Dimentio executes them.**

**Mario with Luigi, who showed their sibling bond is strong as diamond.**

**Heather on the other hand, ran into Gwen and told her everything that happened.**

**In a surprising turn of events, she apologized to the goth for being mean to her.**

**The four returned to Flipside with the revitalized Pure Heart, but the others were still nowhere to be found.**

**Luigi and Gwen were revealed as the last heroes and joined the battle. And with Justin and Geoff as their new partners, they set out for a new world!**

**We're now on the homestretch of the story!**

**What will become of the team? Where are the others? Find here on Super! Total! Drama!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Subterranean Vacation, from Hell to Heaven**

Upon crossing the seventh door, the team was met with a familiar place, the Underwhere.

"Are you kidding me?!" Heather scoffed. "I assume this would be The Underwhere place you mentioned earlier?" Tippi asked.

"Yes. Well, let's go to the queen, maybe she can help us" Mario shrugs. "Just please keep anything away from my face" Justin sighed.

The seven, led by Mario, quickly went to the queen.

"Greetings. Welcome to the... Wait, why have you returned?!" Jaydes asked astonished.

"You're Queen Jaydes? My name is Tippi. I'm a friend of them… We've came to find the Pure Heart hidden in this world" the pixl said.

"What?! You are collecting Pure Hearts?!

Hmm... Now that I take a long look at you... I realize you just might be the heroes and partners mentioned in the Prognosticus... But could you really be...the ones?" the queen mused.

"Does that mean you have a Pure Heart for us, Queen Jaydes?" Gwen asked. "The location of the Pure Heart is a matter of utmost secrecy, I am afraid. There is nothing I can tell you... If you really must know, you will have to speak to Grambi, king of The Overthere" the queen answers.

Suddenly, Luvbi approached the queen. "MOTHER! My things are packed and checked thrice! I am ready to return to The Overthere" she chirped.

Luvbi notices then the seven. "Oh, me! Thou return? Did thy lives truly end this time?" she asks.

Queen Jaydes' eyes shine "An idea strikes... Could you fine heroes take Luvbi back to The Overthere for me?"

"Take her back? Why would you need us to do that?" Geoff asked. "A monster was once held beneath here...but a recent earthquake freed it. Once it escaped its prison, it began to wander freely. Of course I would never send my daughter alone with such a savage beast on the loose. If you would take her back, I would gladly open the way to The Overthere for you. I will also alert Grambi that you are coming to ask about the Pure Heart.

What do you say? This is a fair bargain…" the queen proposed.

"Leave it to us!" Luigi grinned, with the rest nodding. "I thank you. With this monster about, my D-Men and I are busy trying to contain the damage..." the monarch said and made a door appear.

"Just go through this door and keep heading upward to reach The Overthere. And make sure Luvbi arrives safely in the care of Grams... I mean...Grambi" Jaydes said.

"Hee, hee... But avert thine eyes whilst we climb, lets thou succumb to my cuteness…" the nimbi spotted Justin.

"Oh my… thou are really good looking!" she swooned over the model, who just looked at her awkward.

* * *

**Confessional: Justin**

"This is just Katie and Sadie fawning over me again…" he sighs.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The team crossed the door and began the long journey to the Overthere and search for the others.

"I sought a prince, but nay! What I found were ancient men of hairy cheek.

...'Twas a horror, yea, and one that left my breath stricken in my throat."

Luvbi kept up this refrain as she traveled with our heroes. She seemed less than happy.

Still, she DID have a lot of energy...

"Hasten thy chubby legs! Time waits not for those who slack!"

The six felt full of Hope now that Luigi and Gwen joined the battle as the eighth and ninth heroes.

But Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen and Courtney were still nowhere to be found... Were they safe?

...So thought our heroes as they made their way slowly to Underwhere Road.

* * *

**They returned to the Underwhere?! And now Luvbi tagged along? And just where the heck are the rest?! How will this play out for the team? Stay tuned for more adventures!**


	35. CH26: Battle the temper duo

**The team reached a new level of the Underwhere. Let's keep our guards up!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The sealed doors three, battle the temper duo**

The team found themselves on a corridor. "At long last, we find it... Herein lies the way out of The Underwhere. This is Underwhere Road.

Ugh... My heart weepeth to return to The Overthere without meeting my one true love" Luvbi sighed.

"So if we proceed ever upward, we'll eventually reach The Overthere?" Tippi asked. The nimbi teased her for an "unrequited love". "Now I must forge onward. Catchest me if thou can!" Luvbi smirked and left.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"I'm trying to be less mean since I was given another chance of living, but that girl is really starting to tick me off!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

With Geoff's powers, the team was able to plow through a vast area full of dark enemies. The defeated dropped one hundred dollars.

They caught up with Luvbi, who was trying to open a door to no avail. Tippi, upon inspecting it, deduce it was not a normal door.

The door came to life, much to the surprise of everyone.

It introduced itself as Dorguy the first, a guardian who blocks the way through Underwhere Road. He asked them three questions to ensure their trustworthiness.

His questions however, were designed for one to scramble one's head. Luckily, Heather and Mario, with the latter with enhanced analytic skills thanks to his previous adventure with Japan, managed to nail the three questions.

The door congratulated them and granted them access.

Upon crossing the door, they found a dark alley with three demon-lime men.

"Huh? What do you want?" one of them asked, "We're getting to the Overthere dudes!" Geoff smiled.

"The Overthere, huh... See that door on your left? It'll head you up there. But we can't open it right now" the man in the middle said.

"Why not?" Luigi asked. "We've gotta guard this door. We trapped two raging beasts from The Underwhere inside" the man in the middle said.

"Yup, this thing in here is DEFINITELY the one that escaped its prison. Can't have it breaching security, so we locked both doors just in case.

"This thing's a BEAST, let me tell you... Real nasty. If it starts rampaging again, I don't wanna be the D-Man who has to stop it!" the last one mumbled.

"Problem is, until someone subdues them, we can't use the door to The Overthere..."

So...if YOU can tame the beasts, we can open that door for you. ...Wanna give it a shot?"

"Absolutely! Bring it on!" Mario cracked his neck. The three demons dropped their jaws.

"Are you NUTS?!" they yelled.

Despite them pleading to reconsider, the gang's determination convinced the men and the three let them through.

They entered a dark room. Only a rumble could be felt along with some shrieks.

The teens recognized the voice and dashed to it, followed by Mario and Luigi.

"Where the hell is the exit?! It's dark here and my powers aren't enough to light the whole place!" an angry girl snarled.

"Shut it Courtney!" a beast said annoyed, "You shut up Bowser!" the girl yelled back.

"Where am I? That stupid clown executing us was the last thing I remember… And what's with the dark? And Peach isn't here... and I'm hungry! What did I do to deserve this?!" Bowser groaned.

"Stop complaining and help me find the exit! I'm a C.I.T.! I will not tolerate being executed!" Courtney spat.

Bowser breathed fire and hit a torch. It was enough to light the whole room, for some reason.

The two turned and spotted the team approaching them.

"Mario? Heather? Luigi?" Bowser asked. "Justin? Geoff? Gwen…" Courtney gritted her teeth.

Bowser then glanced at the team, "How are you alive?" he asked. "It's complicated, Bowser" Heather said.

"Where's Peach? And the others?" the beast asked.

"We don't know yet. We're looking for them?" Tippi replied.

"What?! You say jerk-face and the others may be still alive?!" Courtney asked sarcastically.

Bowser then glared at the heroes.

"HA! I see your little plan! You wanna break up what me and Peach have going!

Yeah, you've been WAITING for a chance to fireball me in the back!" he yelled.

"What?!" Mario shouted. Luigi, Justin and Geoff stood away as they saw Courtney giving a death glare to Gwen.

"Why is she by your side?! She turned into one of Bleck's stupid minions!

Oh… I get it.

We are executed and the first thing you all do is ditch me for Boyfriend Kisser?! Then you truly are STUPID ASSHOLES!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Courtney, Bowser… We're merely…" Tippi was interrupted. "SHUT IT BUG!" Bowser and Courtney yelled.

"I thought your respect for my leadership was true, but it seems I was wrong Mario!" the C.I.T. shrieked. "I always knew you and your garbage attitude would leave me in a place like this, Heather!" Bowser shouted.

"CHARGE!" both of them screamed and dashed to the heroes.

Everyone jumped and dodged the ram. "They won't calm down with words!" Mario said. "Then we'll take on them!" Heather added.

The six divided: Mario, Luigi and Justin took on Bowser while Heather, Gwen and Geoff took on Courtney.

Heather and a reluctant Gwen and Geoff brought Courtney to her sense with a barrage of Paralyzer shots, Needle Storms, Holy Waters and side smash attacks.

Despite her Counter/Reflect Barrier, Courtney was brought down to her knees when Gwen landed a Bouncing Fish on her.

"Why do I always lose to you?!" She panted as tears began to stream down her face.

Geoff and Gwen approached her and tried to comfort her, but the C.I.T. pushed Gwen away, still hurt by the events of World Tour.

Gwen felt a bit guilty after how things between them went down and respected Courtney's wish.

Heather on the other hand only told her to chill, she's promised to tone down her mean attitude, but not to become a nice girl.

The four then turned their attention to the other fight at hand.

Bowser managed to grab Mario and Luigi and slam them to a wall. He then tossed them upwards, retreated into his shell, and span, damaging them with his spikes.

The two bros rolled to the ground in pain. Justin was just spamming his Counter so Bowser could leave him alone.

"Come on Justin! You gotta help us!" Luigi yelled, "But I don't wanna hurt this beautiful face!" the model whined.

"You get your share as well, pretty boy!" Bowser roared and grabbed Justin to use his Flying Slam. The eye candy was sent to a wall and groaned as he got up.

"My beautiful self! Ruined!" he cried and his gaze turned into a glare at Bowser.

Justin suddenly glowed the Smash aura.

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

"It's weird how that aura works. I mean, Luigi and I get pummeled several times by Bowser and yet we don't glow. Justin only gets one attack on him and now has his Final Smash available?!

Man, this is a bit unfair" he sighs.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Just use it dude!" Mario yelled surprising Luigi. Justin didn't need to hear that and unleashed his Final Smash: Critical Hit.

He dashed and struck Bowser with such power that he was sent flying and slammed hard into a wall.

"Dang! Why do I always lose?! What is WRONG with me?!

I get up every time, though! As many times as it takes to send you to The Underwhere!" Bowser roared.

"Sorry to break to you Bowser, but we're already there" Tippi replied. Bowser got up "What? How?" he asked.

"You do remember we were executed, don't you?" Mario asks. "Do I LOOK like EXECUTED?!" Bowser yelled.

"What?! So wait, Peach really is lost out there somewhere? Why didn't you say so, idiots? We could've been searching this entire time!" Bowser said and with that, he rejoined the team.

"Cool! Let's get…" Luigi was interrupted by Mario when he made him turn around to see the drama between Courtney and Gwen, who managed to get near the leader thanks to being held back and calmed down by Geoff.

"This getting interesting" Heather whispered to Mario when he approached her.

"Just why?!" Courtney cried, "I admit that was unjustifiable. I lost my common sense when he grabbed my hand. I should've pushed him but my adrenaline got the best of me and kissed him" Gwen downed her head in shame.

"Look, I'm so sorry for what happened. I really want to make things up with you. Our friendship was something cool and I blew it horribly.

Surprisingly, following Heather's example, I apologize and regret deeply all the pain I've caused to you" Gwen heartedly said.

"I don't believe you…" the C.I.T. coldly replied.

"You made a fool of myself and stole my boyfriend Duncan! And just because you regret it you think I'll simply forgive you?!" she snapped, tears down her face.

Mario approached Geoff and asked him to let her go, to which he nodded.

"I know I mustn't butt in, but this calls for it.

Courtney, Gwen told us how everything happened when we were in Flipside. She truthfully regrets how things happened between you, her and Duncan.

I know deep inside, you also miss the friendship you and Gwen were forming" Mario said.

Courtney hated to admit it, but he was right. "What I hate is that I trusted her, considered her my friend, and then she goes and kisses Duncan when he was my boyfriend.

I'm afraid that if I trust her again, she'll go and backstab me one more time…" she confessed.

Gwen shrank even more by the regret she felt.

"I promise that won't happen again. I want to make it up to you" Gwen said. "Gwen already knows you're the leader of this team, and she respects it. She wouldn't try to take that role in our team, Courtney" Mario says.

Gwen approached her and gives Courtney a hug, the teen feels her eyes watering and breaks down.

Heather, as part of her promise, she keeps silent, but still a bit amused by this.

"I really missed our friendship! Just promise to never betray me again!" Courtney cried.

"Friends?" Gwen asked. Courtney, wiping her eyes, smiled and hugged Gwen.

"Friends" the leader smiled.

Everyone but Bowser and Heather smiled. With that, Courtney rejoined the team.

After the leader cracked her neck she turned to the team "All right, let's get going, you can fill me in with the details as we explore this place"

The gang nodded and everyone left the room.

As soon as they left, they explained everything to the demons and were praised by them.

One of them unlocked the door leading to the next area.

The gang proceeded through the dark area, which was lit by Bowser with his Fire Breath. They took down several enemies such as the Dark Boos and Dry Bones, which earned the crew one hundred dollars.

They reached another door, which turned out to be another living one. It introduced itself as Dorguy the second and put the team another test via a screen.

This challenge proved to be easy thanks to the analytical skills of Courtney, who answered everything correctly.

She was praised by the door and granted them access.

They found themselves upon another corridor with a giant door locked and a smaller one unlocked.

They crossed the small one and encountered three demon hags.

The ladies tasked them with retrieving a book from a D-man and reminding another of a show for the night.

They sent the gang there and turns out it was the same demon for both quests.

He gave them the book and thanked the team for the reminder. They had to climb all the way back to the old hags since Courtney's warp couldn't handle such distance.

They went with the first two hags and reported them the missions were complete.

They talked with the last one, who introduced as Dorguy the Third and put them to battle the Underchomp, a three-headed Chomp beast.

However, they were required to battle this foe in a turn-based combat. Mario felt nostalgia and the eight prepared to fight.

The team made their moves in this order:

Courtney: Explosive Flames.

Bowser: Flying Slam.

Heather: Flip Jump.

Luigi: Super Jump Punch.

Justin: Shield Breaker.

Gwen: Needle Storm.

Mario: Fireballs.

Geoff: Holy Water.

The Underchomp fell and the door congratulated the team, gave them two hundred dollars as reward for proving their strength and let them through.

All of them eventually found the exit of the Underwhere. Courtney used her Warp and teleported everyone towards the bright light.

Our heroes had found their way out of the dark and confusion of The Underwhere.

After a turmoil where Courtney and Gwen made thing up, she and Bowser rejoined the gang.

Mario, Heather and friends now saw the sun shining brightly against a beautiful blue sky.

This was the sky paradise Grambi called home, a place of joy called The Overthere.

Somewhere above the never-ending layers of clouds, awaited Grambi himself…

But where are Peach, Duncan and Owen? Are they safe?

With that thought on their heads, Mario, Heather and friends began to make their way up that fluffy road to above...

* * *

**That was… certainly interesting. Bowser and Courtney rejoined the gang! But where are the others?**

**Find out next chapter!**


	36. CH27: Reunited & Complete!

**They finally reached the stairway to heaven! But they still need to look for the rest. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Forbidden Apple, reunited and complete!**

Clouds and bright light, those are at the current sight of the heroes.

"Blue skies at least! This is the way to the Overthere, the Overthere Stair! " Luvbi squealed.

"Sounds cool, but we still have to find Peach, Duncan and Owen" Mario objected. "I'm sure they must be around here. Still, Duncan not being down there was strange. Guess he's not that tough" Heather snickered.

Gwen and Mario rolled their eyes.

"Enough idle blather! I shall fly ahead, so keep up if thou canst! If thou climbest too slowly, the sun will set, so shaketh a leg!" Luvbi said and left.

"How could you put up with that girl?" Courtney wondered, "We put up with your bossiness! She's way less annoying than you" Bowser taunted.

"You're asking for it Bowser!" Courtney glared at him, "Easy there you two. We can't waste any more time" the plumber intervened.

"Mario's right! No fighting among us!" Geoff said. The beast and the leader glared at each other, sighed and agreed.

"Let's get going!" Luigi chirped and everyone began the long journey

It was an extremely hard and tedious climbing through all the clouds. The team, under Courtney's revitalized leadership skills, managed to bring down all enemies, earning them a nice four-hundred dollar loot.

As they traversed the first four stairs, the gang came across several trees with apples of different colors.

The moment they reached the half of the fourth stair, they spotted Luvbi staring at something at the tree of golden apples.

When they reached her, they saw three people resting there.

Those were… Peach, Duncan and Owen, seemingly sleeping tightly.

Bowser's jaw dropped and rushed to the princess while the rest rushed to the other two contestants.

Upon further inspection, they found out the trio was sleeping.

"HEY! PEACH! PUNK! FATSO! GET THE HELL UP!" Heather shrieked, making everyone cover their ears.

"GET UP!" Bowser roared, scaring the others, but not the sleeping three.

"Obviously they can't heareth you. They hath eaten the golden fruit" the nimbi rolled her eyes.

"The Overthere teemeth with magical trees whose fruit maketh many an odd effect. The fruit of golden hue maketh people so satisfied, they falleth into deep sleep. And I mean DEEP sleep... The kind thou dost not wake up from for a hundred years...

Pray, wherefore would I know of such... Ah, but hold on a moment... I do remember my father's words of long ago. Yea, he said one tree in The Overthere bore a taboo fruit that could waketh anyone..."

"A taboo fruit… Hmm…" Mario thought. "Wait, didn't we see some apple trees when we were climbing?" Justin asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Luvbi**

"Not only is he gorgeous, he's also the smartest" the nimbi swoons.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"That's right! Maybe one of those trees contain the taboo fruit. Way to go Justin!" Luigi grinned.

"Well, this calls for the usual split up" Courtney said. "Mario and Geoff, you go back to the tree with the blue apples at the second stair. Bowser, Gwen and Justin, you go to the tree with the red fruits at stair one.

Luigi and Heather, you're with me. I have a hunch with the black apples I saw on the stair number three.

Luvbi, you stay here and guard them" the C.I.T. told to the nimbi. Despite not liking being bossed around, she nodded after Justin convinced her with a hair-flip.

The eight and Tippi parted ways, with the Pixl following the second group.

They managed to drop a long distance and land on the safe and soft clouds. "Impressive that my perfect face didn't suffer any damage" the model smiled. Gwen and Bowser rolled their eyes and went to the tree.

They quickly found the tree and picked up three red apples. "That was quick" Justin said. Suddenly, several strange-bony demon enemies swarmed them.

"Way to jinx it, doll-face!" Bowser groaned as they prepared for battle.

The beast quickly dispatched them with a Fire Breath, Gwen with her Burst Grenade and Justin with his Dolphin Slash.

All of the foes fell and the gang proceeded to return.

Tippi went with Mario and Geoff to check on them.

* * *

**_With those two_**

She arrived just in time to witness the two fighters taking down the same kind of enemies the second squad faced recently.

Geoff managed to beat the last one with his side smash attack.

"Nicely done Geoff!" Mario chirped. After they collected the blue apples, they made haste and began their return to the sleeping heroes.

While on their way, Geoff asked Mario on how he and Heather managed to get along without the queen bee backstabbing him.

"Well you see Geoff, when we first teamed up, she only stated she did this for her money.

She also told me all what she did back in the previous seasons of the show you two competed. Despite what she did was bad, she already had her punishment, shunning her more would only have been counterproductive.

Adding to that I also knew there was a slight amount of goodness behind that mean girl attitude. And with the kindness I showed her, Heather felt less tense around me, Peach and the others.

I also consider her a friend. Sure, she may be a bit rude but still, it's my friend. And friends stick together!

By the way, she also told what you said in the Aftermaths shows of this World Tour season.

Which reminds me" Mario said seriously to Geoff before performing an up throw and a Super Jump Punch on him. "That's how that first slap Leshawna gave to Heather felt"

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

"I know I should let Heather solve her own matters, but man this one kinda needed to be done.

Guess Heather is actually influencing me" he scratches his head.

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Ow! Sorry man, by that time everyone hated her, including myself. That's why I did that stuff. But I guess being punched and ironically saved by Heather is what made me respect her" Geoff apologized after he landed to the ground and Mario helped him get up.

"Well, as long as we don't fight each other any longer since our worlds are in the brink of destruction, we're cool. Now let's get back to the others!" Mario chirped and the two continued their way back.

Tippi, who silently followed them, departed to check on the last squad.

* * *

**_With Heather, Courtney and Luigi_**

The three were fighting against the same enemies.

"Ha! You have to do better than that, bonehead!" Heather laughed after she took one foe down with her up smash.

Luigi manage to shatter several enemies with his Super Jump Punch. "I hope my bro and the others didn't get into trouble" he said.

"Heather, Luigi! Behind you!" Courtney shouted as she burned several foes with her Explosive Flames.

The two turned around and took down a big-sized enemy with a shot from the Paralyzer and a green Fireball.

All enemies were defeated and the trio high-fived. The tree with the black apples was just ahead of them. They collected the fruits and quickly returned to their rendezvous point.

"I have the feeling that won't be the last of them" Courtney sighed. Heather and Luigi looked at each other and agreed.

The three, followed by Tippi returned.

Little did they know that a beaten enemy reassembled and watched the heroes leaving the site.

It spread its wings and began flying "Must inform him. Otherwise, they will foil the grand plan" it said and kept flying.

The eight rendezvoused at the sleeping trio's site.

Everyone handed the apples, each to one of the incapacitated heroes.

First, they fed them the red apples, the heroes woke up but suddenly grew up in size, the effect wore off and they fell asleep again.

"Trial and error people! Let's give them the blue ones!" Courtney said.

The fruits were consumed and this time the trio shrank down. Mario, Heather and Gwen face-palmed

"Forget it! I'll do it myself!" Courtney gritted her teeth and forcefully fed them the set of apples.

Peach, Duncan and Owen began to shiver, suddenly waking up and yelling:

"GROSS!"

The three spat the apple and quickly brushed their tongues.

"Eww, what WAS that?! What in the world did you just make me eat?!" the princess scoffed. "Awful! Not even I would eat this again!" Owen cried.

"FUCKING DISGUSTING! This beat Chef's crappy food, and I didn't think that was possible!" Duncan roared.

"Yes! It worked! You're awake guys!" Geoff beamed. The three then looked at Luigi, Gwen, Justin and Geoff.

"Luigi?! You're safe and sound!" Peach smiled, "Hey there, Geoff!" Owen chirped and then noticed the model.

"Justin! It's always nice to see you!" he beamed and hugged him. "Also… missed you… Can't breathe, Owen…" Justin said.

The party guy let him go and then spotted the others "Mario! Heather! Bowser! Courtney!" he shouted.

The mentioned ones grinned at him. "How are you alive?" Peach asked. "Sit tight, princess and enjoy the tale" Heather began to explain everything…

**_15 minutes later_**

"That kind of wraps it up" the queen bee said.

Peach and Owen blinked in surprise after they learned everything that happened.

"I'm surprised that we survived an execution" Peach noted.

Duncan, on the other hand, stared at Gwen. The delinquent felt extremely happy and quickly ran to hug her.

"Babe! You're alive!" Duncan grinned. Gwen blushed a little and then the two stared at Courtney, who still was a bit bitter to see the punk.

"Duncan, I think we need to sort this out the three of us" the goth said.

"I think that's our cue" Tippi said, the other nodded and left the three, with Bowser smirking that Peach and her husband have reunited.

The three sat in front of the tree and began to talk things out.

After several heated arguments (which included the list of things to change for Duncan, and how he and Gwen gave into the rush of the moment), Duncan getting slapped by Courtney and some yelling, they managed to settle down their differences.

"I'm sorry, Courtney" Duncan said, "Just promise me to not cheat on her…" the leader sighed.

He felt guilty about how things went down in London.

Duncan nodded and shook hands with Courtney.

The three quickly dashed to the team, who were waiting for them at the end of the fourth stair.

"We made up, sorta" Gwen said, much to the relief of the heroes. "That's good to hear guys" Mario smiled.

"Then let us maketh haste to the Overthere" Luvbi said.

The team nodded and continued climbing the stairs. They took down more of the several enemies, the same type the gang encountered before. This earned them a nice loot of three-hundred dollars

Luvbi gasped "Skellobits! But they wereth supposed to be imprisoned in the Underwhere!"

"I have a bad feeling, let's get to the Overthere quick!" Peach rallied. The rest agreed and took off.

They managed to climb the seventh and last stair.

Several temple-like buildings started to become more common as they continued their tracks.

White clouds as far as the eye could see...

Mario, Heather and Co. had climbed through the clouds and finally reached The Overthere.

After finally reuniting with Peach, Duncan and Owen, the team became complete. But with those skeleton-like foes, Luvbi began to get uneasy.

Why? Because something unexpected and totally dramatic was about to happen...

* * *

**The gang is complete! The team will explore the Overthere next chapter!**


	37. CH28: Vs Bonechill!

**We're finally at the Overthere! What was that of the bony creatures?**

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Bone-chilling Tale. Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Courtney, Luigi, Gwen, Justin and Geoff vs Bonechill!**

The gang found themselves on the king's temple. Luvbi still had an eager but nervous demeanor.

"Soon, we shall meet with my father, Grambi. Be thou on thy best behavior" the nimbi said to the team. "So, Grambi is your father?" Tippi asked.

"Thou art correct. Grambi is my father and Jaydes is my mother.

Pray, listen... I fell ill once, and my father never left my bedside... They hath an overprotective side, and I grow annoyed of it at times. But perhaps it is mine own fault for being so cute. They cannot help it!

Yet, those foulest creatures giveth me bad feelings" sighed Luvbi.

"Then we have to get to Grambi now" Courtney said. All nodded and began their way.

They got through a great part of the entrance when they spotted a nimbi being attacked by Skellobits.

Mario quickly dispatched them with his Fireballs.

"Th-Thou hast my gratitude. I know not who thou art, but thou didst save me...

A pox, verily... Yon fell beasts hath been flooding into The Overthere as of late. They seek the Pure Heart... They need it, for they hath some plan most foul!" the nimbi said.

"Yon beasts seek the Pure Heart! Foulness! Only Father knoweth the Pure Heart's resting place... Father is in danger!" Luvbi cried.

The team looked at each other worried.

"I yearn to hide, verily... but if thou seekest Grambi, thou shall keep thy way to his temple.

I cannot help more, but please, protect Grambi!

Um... Farewell" he said and flew away.

"Let's get to father's temple!" Luvbi shouted, the team nodded and followed the nimbi's lead.

Along the way, they took out several Skellobits, earning fifty dollars. The crew eventually reached the access to Grambi's temple.

Several nimbis were frozen but were freed thanks to the team's fire moves.

Duncan freed the eldest one, who introduced himself as Whibbi and Luvbi approached him.

"I am sorry, Luvbi... I could not stop yon beasts from entering Grambi's shrine. And the fiends wrecked the bridge once they crossed it... Help cannot reacheth him.

To rebuild it, though must find Rebbi, Blubi, and Yebbi, and get their three orbs. Once thou hast them all, we can rebuild the bridge. Taketh this, and findeth the others... I beg of thee... Thou must help..." he coughed.

The eleven glanced at the trembling temple up in the sky, with Luvbi praying for her father's well-being.

"No split up this time! Let's check the near buildings, maybe we can find them there!" Courtney said and took off, with the rest of the team following her.

**_2 hours later_**

After a long struggle with the Skellobits, the team managed to free the three sages, win another fifty dollars dropped from their enemies and reclaim the Blue Orb, Red Orb and Yellow Orb.

They returned to Whibbi, who thanked them and took the three orbs.

Just before he could place them, a loud noise caught everyone's attention and something was sent flying towards them.

"Incoming!" Owen shouted and they got out of the way.

That something or someone turned out to be… Grambi, who was badly beaten.

"Father!" Luvbi got near him.

Grambi coughed "Luvbi... Thou should not... have come. Flee...from here…"

"Nonsense! Thou are my father!" she cried. "Who didest this?!" the nimbi roared.

A sinister laugh was heard and everyone caught a glimpse at a dragon-like creature with a large, blue-scaled head, six small, white-feathered wings on his back, and a large golden cannon with two wheels for a lower body.

It then lowered its flight to get near the team.

"Brrrrooo ha ha ha ha... A touching scene, to be sure" it mocked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Heather yelled, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I assure you. My name is Bonechill" the creature declared.

"Well, you must be the boss of all the creatures that escaped The Underwhere" Tippi deduced.

"I am something of an evil celebrity in certain circles of The Underwhere..." he said.

"That may be true. But it won't make my father giveth thou the Pure Heart!" Luvbi glared.

"You're just an insane beast!" Gwen shouted.

"Oh, you dear, ignorant child... You don't know a thing, do you? How charming."

I speak of the Pure Heart... And I speak of you, Luvbi...

IT IS YOU!"

The Pure Heart was hidden ingeniously to keep it away from evil sorts like me...

"Shuttest thy trap, foul one! Speakest! Doth my father fare well?! If thou hast hurt a whisker on his face, I shall END all that is you!" Luvbi roared.

"Oh, priceless! You really think Grambi pays an ounce of attention to you out of love? Brrrrooo ha ha... The old fool can weigh the sins of others, but not his own..." Bonechill laughed.

The team then got near to Bonechill, giving him nasty glares.

"As for you, many thanks for delivering the Pure Heart AND letting me know you have the other seven. Once I deal with you, none can stop me...

I shall be INVINCIBLE!

Come face your destruction, Heroes of Light!" Bonechill taunted them and returned to the temple.

"Luvbi, stay here and look after Grambi" Tippi said.

"Don't worry, we've got this!" Owen assured her.

"Very well, I'll leave it thy hands. She then placed the orbs and a rainbow bridge formed. Mario suddenly glowed the aura and smirked.

"I think we kept him waiting long enough! Let's-a go!" Mario shouted and began running, "Let's make that walking refrigerator cry!" Heather snarled. "Remember, he managed to beat Grambi, let's hit him with everything we got!" Peach rallied, "I'm gonna enjoy melting him with this bad boys!" Duncan smirked. "Don't take all the fun, punk!" Bowser grinned, "He's meaner than Al! And I thought that was impossible!" Owen frowned. "Once we're there hit him fast and hit him hard!" Courtney said as she ran. "Don't worry, we'll leave his face even uglier!" Justin pulled out his sword, "After everything he's done he doesn't deserve any mercy!" Geoff roared and the team finally got to the temple.

"BONECHILL!" everyone yelled.

"We've got a message from Grambi, take it!" Mario roared and unleashed his Final Smash: Mario Finale.

Two enormous fireballs were shot towards the demon but he dodged them, "You'll need to do better!"

What he didn't know is that Bowser and Gwen used the failed attack to ambush him with their own.

Bowser used his Fire Breath and side smash while Gwen struck him with her Burst Grenade and her forward air.

Luigi and Owen followed with a Luigi Cyclone and an Owen Bike. "Explosive Flames!" Courtney yelled and unleashed her special move.

Heather attacked Bonechill with her Flip Jump and Boost Kick. Geoff and Duncan threw a lot of Holy Water and Hand Grenades respectively.

Justin slashed the demon with his side smash while Peach smacked the beast with her side smash.

"Little scums!" Bonechill roared and slammed his hands to crush the heroes but failed. However, he managed to grab Gwen and Justin, slammed towards each other and launched them upwards.

They yelled as and disappeared as a star.

That was retaliated with up smash from Duncan. "You won't have the Pure Hearts!" Owen yelled and hit the monster with his side smash.

Heather tried to ambush Bonechill with the down air but he dodged her, grabbed the queen bee and threw her towards Mario.

"Heather!" the plumber shouted and caught her by the legs. He used his back throw. "Gotcha!" the teen exclaimed, "Get to him!" Mario barked.

Heather was tossed with an incredible force, she caught up with the shots from Courtney's Auto-reticle and Geoff's Cross.

The mean girl landed on Bonechill's chest, heavily damaging him.

The beast was sent towards a wall and destroyed it.

The gang stared at the recent attack outcome.

"Usually, people call mistakes as learning experiences" Bonechill marched towards the crew.

Gwen, who returned along with Justin, had a horrified look.

"However, facing me is a mistake that will prove futile since your future will be cut short"

He let out a loud roar with icy wind covering the whole temple.

Bonechill snapped his fingers several stalagmites impaled and froze the team.

One by one, he slammed them to the ground, munched them a bit and spat the heroes to the sky.

They all suffered a Star KO.

All of the heroes returned to the fight and attacked him without hesitation. But this was futile as the demon made an armor made of ice.

"This where your sun sets… Heroes!" he cackled and unleashed an ice roar.

The team was imprisoned once again, leaving them helpless against the ruthless assault, which included slashes, bites, slams against the wall and the ground, punches and ice blasts from the demon's canon.

Mario, Luigi, Owen, Duncan, Geoff and Heather lost another recaller.

They returned quickly to the fight and rendezvoused with the rest of the team.

"That armor is strong! But we have to find a way to break it!" Courtney groaned.

"It's useless! You are as good as dead!" Bonechill laughed and prepared to launch another roar…

"NOT IF I CAN DOST SOMETHING!" certain nimbi yelled.

Luvbi entered the temple. "We told you to stay and protect Grambi!" Heather hissed. "I'll tellest thou everything once this beast has been defeated!" Luvbi said as she focused her energy and the demon's armor shattered.

"What?! Impossible! This thing is supposed to make me invincible!" he shouted.

"When a Pure Heart channels all of its energy, evil always is weakened!" the nimbi yelled.

"Get him!" Courtney let out a battle cry and she along the team assaulted Bonechill with several special and smash attacks.

"And now…" she focused on Geoff, who glowed the rainbow aura.

"Vanquish him!" Luvbi pleaded.

Geoff, with a serious glare activated his Final Smash: Grand Cross.

He trapped Bonechill on a coffin, then several magical crucifixes made of energy erupted from the ground and battered the coffin.

The coffin exploded and Bonechill landed harshly to the ground.

"How... Impossible... How could you puny worms... destroy... a master... of the cold dark?!" the demon muttered before shattering to pieces.

"Maybe you need some time to… cool down!" Owen laughed, "Don't push me" Heather scoffed while the rest rolled their eyes.

"Well done, heroes. Thy efforts saved the day and… me" Luvbi smiled.

"You mind telling us what's going on now?" Duncan said annoyed.

"In a summarized version, my mother and father revealed everything to me while thou wereth battling this beast.

I was originally the White Pure Heart. And to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, Queen Jaydes and King Grambi combined their magic and turned the heart into me" explained a saddened but determined Luvbi.

The team stared at her speechless. Moments, later, Jaydes and Grambi entered the temple.

"Before you go, just let us know that we always loved you, and will always do" the queen shed a tear. "Heroes, in thy hands lies I entrust you with Luvbi and the fate of the worlds" Grambi painfully said.

"One last thing" the little nimbi gave Justin a kiss in the cheek "I always thought you were a prince. And now you just showed it by fighting with bravery" Luvbi smiled.

"Take care of me…" she shed her last tears and turned into the Pure Heart.

The heart floated around the team and then it landed on Luigi and Gwen's hands.

"Heroes... My daughter wanted thee to save all worlds. It was her final wish" Grambi spoke slowly through his tears as the brave Nimbis cleaned up The Overthere.

Draped in sadness, Queen Jaydes walked slowly to her palace in The Underwhere.

Mario, his friends, and the eighth Pure Heart were all that remained...

This Pure Heart had come at a high price. Let us hope it was all worthwhile.

With all the Pure Hearts now collected, the time to face Count Bleck's Despair with the Team's Hope it's getting closer…

* * *

**The last heart has been found, but at a great cost. Let's make sure Luvbi's sacrifice won't be in vain.**

**Next time, the final interlude!**


	38. LI: Requiem of Hope vs Despair

**The last interlude is here! Let's what can happen!**

**Izzy, Noah and Alejandro joined as the last partners!**

* * *

**Last Interlude: Blumiere's decision, Izzy's time to shine, Noah's resolution, Alejandro's redemption**

**_With Count Bleck_**

"WHAT?! This news surely cannot be true!

The Heroes still live?" Count Bleck widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Ah ha, ha. Oh, I'm afraid so, my count. My little "gift" wasn't strong enough to destroy them.

In fact, they will be here before long. " Dimentio whistled.

"Whuh?! Izzat true, then?! What're we doin's twiddlin' our biscuit 'ere?!

Lemme go throw 'em a nice welcome party... I'll bring the punch!" O'Chunks cracked his knuckles.

"Ooh, I wanna party with those party poopers, too! Wait up, O'Chunks!" Mimi giggled and the two left.

"Well, I'm not one to miss a party..." Dimentio smirked, "Oh, but wait one moment... Dear Count... Does the name Blumiere ring a bell?" he asked.

The count and Nastasia's demeanor was broken but quickly calmed down, "Where did you hear that name, Dimentio?" Bleck asked.

"Oh, the heroes' Pixl went on and on... She said, 'I must stop Blumiere.' But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl..." the harlequin mused and left the room.

"Count Bleck! If... Um... If that Pixl is who you think it is... There's still time! You can still stop the prophecy from destroying everything! Yeah, because, if that's really her... If she's alive, you have to stop all this!" Nastasia pleaded.

"The man known as Blumiere died long ago. Now there is only Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus' choice to fulfill the prophecy! Nothing more!" the count declared.

"Yeah, I'm on board with what you're saying...but there must be a way. There must... Lord Blumiere!" Nastasia shouted.

"There's no going back. The Dark Prognosticus will soon prove to be the real one out of the two tomes.

So… Come to Count Bleck, heroes... If you hope to save these worlds and your pathetic personified countries, then come..." he challenged the heroes…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Blumiere, my son, don't! Even your ancestors could not handle that dark book... If you open it...there's no telling what might happen!"

"I do not care, Father! A world without her is empty. A LIFE without her is empty."

"Speak, Dark Prognosticus! Teach your dark history! I await your command!

BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

"Blumiere... What have you done?"

"Silence! The first prophecy beckons. I will erase every inch...of these blasted worlds!"

"Blu-Blumiere! Don't do this! Blumiere!"

"Blumiere is no more! I am Count Bleck! And no one shall stand in my way!"

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Back with the team_**

"No! Blumiere! You mustn't! Darling... How could you... Oh... Darling... You... Why..."

"Tippi, Snap the hell out!" Bowser roared. The pixl blinked "…What?!"

"You zoned out again… That startled us" Courtney said.

"Oh… I'm sorry for that" the pixl sighed.

"Blumiere, that's the name you were repeating. Who's that guy?" Duncan wondered, "No… It's nothing" Tippi replied.

"Let's get to Merlon" Mario said, the team agreed and took off.

**_10 minutes later_**

They explained him how things went down in the Overthere. The wizard then dismissed Justin and Geoff, who returned to defend the town.

"So... We have gathered all the Pure Hearts and all four of the heroes, it seems..." Merlon said.

"Now we only have to stop Count Bleck" Luigi pointed out. "I fear for the poor people of this town, our world and the Earth's who still fear looking up to the sky and gaze upon the Void" Peach mumbled.

"Don't worry Peach! We can save our worlds as long as we stick together, as a team!" Owen smiled.

Tippi on the other hand, still looked troubled. "What troubles you, Tippi?" the mage asked.

"The prophecy... Do we really have to destroy Count Bleck to stop it from happening?" the Pixl looked at Merlon with doubt.

"Much of the dark prophecy has already come to pass... but stop it we must. It was by Count Bleck's hand that the Chaos Heart was summoned, bringing this peril. Without him, the prophecy's power will wither, and all worlds can avoid their ends" Merlon said with melancholy.

"I suppose you're right... I guess we always knew that, didn't we…" Tippi sighed heavily.

"Tippi, what's the matter?" Gwen asked. "Wait… Did you have a thing with him?" Heather asked.

"It's nothing… I'm fine, let's go!" Tippi glanced at the team. "Very well then. Once again, your first to head to the black tower in Flopside. Once you're there, you must touch the heart. Another thing, your final partners are waiting already there.

They are… The "Psycho Hose Beast", the "Schemer" and the "Archi Villain".

They have the fighting styles of Yoshi, Lucas and Ike respectively" Merlon explained.

The mushroom heroes quickly recognized how these three new partners will battle while the rest just didn't have any idea.

"Stop wasting time, let's move it!" Bowser said and the gang took off.

**_15 minutes later_**

After they got to the tower in the mirror town, the three partners stood up before theme.

They were Izzy, Noah and… Alejandro. Heather stared at the Spanish with discomfort.

* * *

**Confessional: Alejandro**

"I know she caused me humiliation back at the finale, but after defending the town for so long. And with the surprise of Bridgette and DJ asking to the others to treat me warmer, I couldn't help but think…

That they're pathetic! But since this time we're granted to win, not one, but two million dollars, I also toned down my mean streak.

What surprised me was how Heather and Mario got along all this time. Then again I'm answering my own question.

But when I learned of their execution, I know I shouldn't let my feelings control me, but I felt pain just by thinking I lost Heather forever.

Even after what happened at Hawaii, my feelings for her haven't changed.

To cut it short, after learning of them being executed and then reviving, I vowed something to the pride of the Burromuertos! I'll do my best to be the finest partner of this team!

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Come on guys! Let's kick that Count's butt and force him to do our laundry!" Izzy cackled, "Yeah, because that will frighten him" Noah deadpanned.

"Heather…" Alejandro said. "I…" he was interrupted when the Void grew even more.

"Heroes! You mustn't waste any more time and touch the heart" Nolrem said, surprising the team.

The team nodded and Gwen pulled out the Pure Heart. The nine touched it and it reacted strongly. It then went to the outskirts and placed itself on the last pillar.

The pillar emitted a whit glow and a dark, giant door appeared in in front of the team.

"This is the final door. Eight Pure Hearts versus the Dark Prognosticus... Nine Heroes of Light and Hope and Three Partners of Determination versus Count Bleck, his minions and Despair.

Castle Bleck awaits…" the dark mage said.

"Only those who have not abandoned hope can turn back the prophecy of Doom and Despair. They walk forward into the future, no matter how dark and uncertain it may be. That was the last thing written in the Light Prognosticus" Merlon said as he also arrived to the tower.

"You have fought all this way because you believed the future could be bright...

I can't go through this door with you, but I send with you all the Hope in my heart" Nolrem said.

"I know that you can do it. I, too, believe it in my heart" Merlon said to the twelve.

The team looked at each other and nodded. "Heather, you're my friend and I'll always be by your side, we're a team" Mario said to the queen bee. Heather smiled faintly.

"You're alright by me Princess Peach, and you can always consider me one of your homies!" Duncan grinned. The princess giggled a bit.

"Someone with your powers could be very useful in my troop!" Bowser grinned. Owen snickered and farted.

"Thanks for helping me back there Luigi. I'm sure your karma will smile upon you" Gwen said. Luigi gave her thumps up "Thanks for trusting me!"

"Guys… Especially Mario and Peach. I want to thank you. For respecting the role I had in the team.

Heather, Duncan, Owen and Gwen, I also thank you for tolerating me when I got bossy and I want to apologize for being so harsh these past seasons" Courtney said with teary eyes.

The gang smiled at her as a response.

"I guess I should apologize to Owen. But only once we have saved the worlds" Alejandro thought.

"Tippi... I don't know what is in your mind, but... If this is too hard for you, please feel free to stay behind" Merlon said.

"No…I'm going…" Tippi shook her head. "Tippi... If your memory... returns...

Tippi, you've changed so much. You've grown so strong... So! Be sure to return safely to me!" Merlon requested.

"I will, Merlon" the Pixl smiled. "Let's go! Let's defeat Count Bleck!" Tippi turned to the gang.

"Let's save the world from Destruction and Despair!" she let out a battle cry.

"Yeah! After all we are…" Courtney smiled at the team, who grinned.

"TEAM LIGHT!" they shouted.

The Void grew even more.

"In that black span of nothing, you will find Castle Bleck. Unlike the other dimensions, you won't lose a recaller if you suffer a Star KO. Instead, if you take too much damage, you'll suddenly explode in a burst of lights and confetti.

You may face battles harder than any you have endured thus far... If you feel ready to face this challenge, then please go forward" Nolrem explained.

All of the heroes made a circle, put their hands together and launched them to the air.

With that, the team crossed the dark door.

"We'll be rooting for you. Us, the rest of the Cast and the Countries.

Mario… Heather… Princess Peach… Duncan… Bowser… Owen… Courtney… Luigi… Gwen… Izzy… Noah… Alejandro… Be strong" Merlon said after the door closed.

After finding every Pure Heart, the band of heroes set off for Castle Bleck.

The stakes were high as the ominous void grew larger and the end drew near for both of their worlds.

Could Mario, Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Courtney, Luigi, Gwen, Izzy, Noah and Alejandro stave off the inevitable and overturn the prophecy?

What strange twist of fate awaited Tippi and Count Bleck?

These thoughts plagued the minds of our heroes as the curtain rose on the final act.

The final battle of Hope versus Despair is slowly surfacing…

* * *

**It's now or never! The team will storm the castle next time!**

**Here on Super! Total! Drama!**


	39. CH29: Heavyweight Showdown

**The final arc! Light vs Darkness! **

**But first, let me give a response to the most recent reviews!**

**Pikiminfan: Indeed but when will that confessional take place is going to remain a mystery.**

**And now, let's go with the team!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The impending Darkness and Despair, Heavyweight Showdown**

A dark and an imposing castle was the sight welcoming the team after they crossed the door.

"So here we are at last... Count Bleck's castle…" Tippi said.

"It is Count Bleck's Castle indeed!" the face of Despair said as he appeared along with his minions.

The gang glared at them. "So we meet at last, Heroes of Light. But you are far too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus, and me... Count Bleck! All worlds will soon end. Come into grips for that now, for you cannot stop it.

And Heather, looking for this?" the count conjured fifty cases, the team knew those were the ones where the fifty million dollar loot was being stored.

The teens' eyes shined with greed but quickly brushed it off.

"No matter how much money you have, it's worthless in the face of destruction!

I suggest you make yourself comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle! Provided by yours truly and his minions!" he taunted the team.

Bleck's minions smiled evilly.

"If you want to even try to save your worlds, then Count Bleck challenges you to come and find us!" he laughed and teleported away with his lackeys.

"That creep's over himself" Heather frowned. "He'll answer soon" Mario assured her.

"Let's go and teach them a lesson!" Courtney roared. The rest let out a battle cry and rushed to the castle.

The twelve rained no mercy over the castle as they stormed it and took every enemy in sight with their powers, earning them a cool five-hundred loot.

They managed to traverse several pits, traps and puzzles, which one included Bowser lighting up certain torches.

All of the heroes entered a room.

"HARBLE-DEH!" certain brute yelled.

O'Chunks approached the team "Slap me down with a slab o' mutton, I never would o' thought yeh'd make it 'ere!

I'll tell yeh this, though, yeh shouldn't 'ave been such a fork in me rumpus! Now I 'ave to hit yeh with the full force o' me chunks!" he said.

"Big talk coming from the idiot who gets stomped again and again!" Bowser snickered.

"'OW DARE YEH!" O'Chunks yelled.

"You heard me, chunky boy!" the beast smirked. "WHAAAAA?! 'Ow about you and the other big guy provin' it, then! Right 'ere, yeh an' me! Wrasslin' match o' the ages!

I'm gonna 'urtle into yeh with the force of a massive 'airy comet, yeh great crybaby!" the brute challenged him and Owen.

"What?! Why me!" the party guy pouted. "Sounds fun! We'll take on you! We've got all to stomp you again!" Bowser cracked his knuckles.

"'ery well hen! It 'ill be a clash of the heavyweight!" O'Chunks cracked his neck.

"Bowser… are you sure about this? And why did you want Owen to fight?" Peach asked.

"We can beat the crap out of him! I've had egg-salad-sandwiches chunkier than this guy! And I want Owen to fight as well just for this beardy idiot to suffer double the pain!"

"Don't I get to say anything in this?" Owen asked, "NO!" Bowser yelled.

"Just step back and enjoy the show!" the beast grinned. Owen got by his side, still not wanting to fight.

The team respected his wishes and retreated to a corner.

"RUMBLE!" O'Chunks yelled. He tried to ram the two but was easily grabbed by Bowser and then used his up throw on the foe.

"I don't wanna fight!" Owen whined before being grabbed by O'Chunks and punched him several times.

"Ow! Hey, that wasn't nice!" Owen frowned and let loose his Owen Waft. O'Chunks was hit and dazed by the stink, he threw a wild punch to Bowser, who was sent flying to a wall.

"Not bad" he mused and breathed fire. Owen let out another Owen Waft and the mix of the moves created an explosion that knocked over O'Chunks to the ground.

He then took to the air by… farting.

He landed on Owen and began a brutal series of kicks. One of Owen's recallers began to blink quickly and the big guy exploded, mucho to the horror of the team.

"No one hits our friend and gets away with it if Izzy is here!" the red-haired one yelled and performed and Egg Roll.

She joined the fight to defend the big guy since she still considered him her friend.

Owen quickly returned and had a touched expression due to hearing Izzy.

Bowser, although slightly annoyed, smirked and the three laid waste on the poor villain

O'Chunks was pummeled by several smash attacks, Flying Slams, Owen Bikes, Izzy Bombs and Egg Rolls.

At the brink of defeat. The three fighting heroes glowed the finishing aura.

"At my signal!" yelled Izzy and she activated her Final Smash: Stampede!

She rams O'Chunks and teleported him to a plateau, where she let out a wild cackle and summoned various Yoshis to trample him.

The two were teleported back and Owen activated his Final Smash: Marshmallow Man.

He rammed O'Chunks. Then, he donned googles and proceeded to attack the brute with several blows ending with a fart.

The villain fell to Bowser's feet, where he grinned and unleashed his Final Smash: Giga Bowser Punch.

He assumed his exclusive Smash form and grew gigantic. He then with a single punch defeated O'Chunks, who landed hard to the ground.

The gang quickly rushed to the three.

O'Chunks, badly beaten, he got on a knee.

"Ow can I go on livin' with the shame o' it all? 'Ey, Bowser, Owen and Izzy! Let me keep me dignity as me game ends! Finish me quick!" he pleaded to the three.

"Why would we want to do that?" Owen refused. "Hey, there's no shame in getting your ass kicked by imposing powerhouses" Bowser said when the ceiling began trembling.

It suddenly went down and everyone but three closed their eyes.

The team opened their eyes to see Bowser, Owen and O'Chunks holding the ceiling.

"What?" Peach asked.

"Yeh beaten me! 'ou got the right to pass!" O'Chunks replied.

Izzy grinned and got to Owen's shoulder, helping them to hold the ceiling.

Bowser then turned to the rest of the gang. "Hey, Idiots of Light! Get your asses moving! And protect my cute wife for me!" he yelled.

"Guys! Go without me! I won't let my friend Bowser to carry this all by himself!" Owen surprisingly said.

"I'll stay with Big O! We're still friends and things are funnier around him!" Izzy yelled.

Despite Peach and Courtney's pleas, they refused to let go.

The rest of the team nodded heavily and crossed to the next room, but not before Peach gave Bowser a quick peck in the cheek for his deeds. She wished the three good luck.

Bowser and O'Chunks kept trading insults with Owen and Izzy laughing until the floor trembled.

As soon as the team crossed the door, a huge rumble made them check the door.

"It won't open…" Duncan said without emotion.

"Owen… Izzy… Bowser…" Mario mumbled. "We must keep going. For them…" Gwen said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Bowser has survived harder things. And if Izzy and Owen are with him, I'm sure they'll be just as fine" Peach smiled.

"True" Luigi whistled.

The team nodded and continued their journey.

An endless labyrinth of mind-boggling turns and deadly enemies...

This final journey was more dangerous and trying than our heroes had seen before.

Mario, Heather and friends kept on without Bowser, Owen and Izzy who were lost in a fight.

There was no time to stop and search for the three, or even grieve.

Our heroes knew they had to rush toward the final encounter with Count Bleck…

* * *

**We lost three members… The rest will carry their will and go forth to save the world. Stay tuned for more of the final battle.**


	40. CH30: Graceful yet deadly battle

**They're now in the foyer, what will happen from now on?**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Crash, graceful yet deadly battle**

The team found themselves on the castle's foyer when the ground trembled.

"Another… And honestly I've lost count" Alejandro said

"Strange. This is Count Bleck's castle, so why this freak would destroy his own home?" Heather wondered.

"Is he planning to destroy himself in the process?" Peach inquired. That made Tippi to wonder "Blumiere… So it really is you…"

"What's the matter Tippi?" Mario asked. "Let's just keep moving, we need to find Count Bleck soon…" she shrugged.

The rest agreed and took off.

They went under several trials just as in the entrance. Beating down enemies, which earned them another five-hundred dollars, solving puzzles and enduring a long search for the count.

Eventually, they reached "Merlon", who left them with several "helping items"

* * *

**Confessional: Gwen**

"Is that girl Mimi still trying to trick us? That's so sad yet amusing" she sighs

**End Confessional**

* * *

The team ignored the "gifts" and continued their tracks.

They eventually bumped into "Merlee", who asked them what they hated the most.

The team answered in the next order: A hundred dollars, an extra recaller and three Smash Balls.

* * *

**Confessional: Alejandro**

"Trying to deceive Total Drama's top two manipulators? A waste of time but I'll give her credit for trying" he smiles.

**End Confessional**

* * *

When they entered a corridor, "Merlee" approached them, but she was fuming.

"Drop the act, Mimi! You can't trick us anymore!" Luigi shouted.

"I put everything you hate in there! How'd you get through all that icky stuff?! Unless...you bad people were LYING!" the girl assumed her true form.

"How dare you lecture us?! You were just pretending to be Merlon and Merlee. Talk about a dirty trick! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Peach sternly said.

"You're the one that's always having to get rescued by boys. THAT'S embarrassing!" Mimi mocked her and turned to Duncan and Noah.

"And you two don't stay behind. You always acting tough but you really cried when your dirty, stupid pet spider was squished!" she yelled to Duncan.

"And you… even when you have you high IQ, others always find ways to beat you! And you call yourself smart?" Mimi's voice had a lot of venom.

Peach and Duncan glared at her with such intensity the rest stepped aside.

"Very well. If you insist, I'll give you want you so richly deserve!" Peach pulled out her frying pan, "I don't care what you say about me, but when you mess with Scruffy, you must have a death wish!" Duncan gritted his teeth.

"I guess I should also be offended but Nah. Still I want to teach you a lesson" Noah said.

The princess then turned to the team, "Leave her to us! This is personal!" she asked.

"UNDERSTOOD?!" she yelled, surprising the crew. The gang nodded and stepped down.

"Boy, it sure would be sad if your stupid friends had to cry over spilled peaches!" Mimi taunted them.

"It doesn't matter! Soon, you will be no more! Time to go bye-bye, Princess, Punk and Bookworm!" the psycho girl turned into a spider.

Peach and the others avoided her attack and began their offensive.

Noah attacked Mimi with his PK Freeze. Duncan followed with his Remote Missile and Peach with her forward air.

All attacks were headed towards Mimi's body.

With the right timing however, Mimi managed to made Duncan and Noah explode by sniping them with several Rubees.

They returned via revival platform and resumed their assault.

Peach had a firm determination on her eyes and showed no mercy to the girl and laid waste to her with several smash attacks.

Mimi, with only one leg left felt desperate as the aura of smash glowed inside Peach.

She glared at Mimi and used her Final Smash: Peach Blossom.

Peach began to dance and Mimi fell asleep. The princess got next to Mimi and struck her with her frying pan.

Mimi went flying to the air and Duncan pelted her with a Hand Grenade. Noah finished her off with his PK Thunder.

"I got beat by a princess, a punk and a bookworm? WAAHHH!" the girl cried and returned to her human form.

"What's the matter, could you not handle our hardcore style?" Duncan teased her.

"The Destruction and Despair are spreading… If we dawdle any longer we're doomed!" Tippi exclaimed.

The team agreed and began to take off when Peach, Duncan and Noah stayed behind.

"I know you've been beaten but you can't stay here. Go find somewhere safe" Noah said.

"Yeah, like you care!" Mimi spat when the place trembled again.

Meanwhile, the crew just crossed the door when the rumbling happened.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, Mario counted the team, "Oh no, where are Peach, Duncan and Noah?" he freaked out.

He ran to the door and tried to open it but was budged. "It won't open!" he yelled.

On the other side, a gap formed in the room. The princess and the delinquent managed to grab to the ledge, with both of them holding Noah, who was helping Mimi with his Rope Snake.

"You silly heroes… What are you doing?" Mimi asked.

"We just leapt into action without thinking!" Peach shouted.

"We're saving your life, genius" the bookworm deadpanned. "I don't want your stupid help!" the girl snapped.

"You may have been a total jerk, but we can't let you to die here!" Duncan barked back. "Peach… Duncan… Noah…" Mimi mumbled.

"We've got you!" the three yelled…

After several attempts to break the door, nothing was working.

"First Bowser, Owen and Izzy! Now Princess Peach, Duncan and Noah?" Luigi asked with sadness.

"We have to keep moving on! I know it's horrible, but this is, well...the end of your world. Of all worlds, really" Tippi declared.

Gwen looked at the door "Oh, Duncan…" she shed a tear, with Heather surprisingly patting her shoulder.

"We must press on. Princess Peach, Duncan and Noah would want it this way if they were here" Alejandro bolstered the morale.

"Yeah, that's what they'd want" Courtney said.

The team downed their heads for a moment and kept advancing.

First Bowser, Owen and Izzy… And then Princess Peach, Duncan and Noah were lost to the halls of Castle Bleck.

Would they ever be seen again?

Without their allies, could our heroes Mario, Heather, Courtney, Luigi, Gwen and Alejandro be the Hope to stand against Count Beck's Despair?

The very air in the castle grew heavier and even more ominous with every step.

All they could do was plod forward in silence...

* * *

**And another three members were lost… I hope for the remaining heroes to be strong for them.**

**Please let me know what you think of the adventure and see you next time.**


	41. CH31: And then we were two, again

**We're even deeper in the castle. ****Let's root for our heroes!**

**But first, let me reply to the recent review.**

**Pikminfan: This battle will surely be stirred up by more drama and action.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Countdown to destruction, you're our only Hope…**

The team has reached another corridor, where they paused to take a breath.

"We must keep going… The Void is growing in power. That means the Chaos Heart must be close…" Tippi said.

The team after taking one last deep breathing, they nodded and resumed their tracks.

After taking down several enemies, earning four hundred dollars and exploring another big chunk of the castle, the gang made it into a room full of mirrors.

"Look out!" Courtney shrieked and saved Heather from an incoming attack from Dimentio.

"That freak's nerve!" Heather exclaimed. She shot her Paralyzer at the harlequin but it turned out to be an illusion. The shot reflected from the mirror and paralyzed her for a bit.

The gang resolved only to avoid his attacks after that. Eventually, after avoiding several pits, they made it out of the room and continued exploring the place.

After winning another hundred dollars from their beaten enemies, they reached the real Dimentio.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha. So... You've made it here at last" he chuckled. "Oh, but...what's this? You seem to be missing the ravishing princess, the lawful soft punk, the arm-flailer, the farting machine, the girl who rivals Mimi's insanity and the deadpanned smartass"

"Dimentio... we don't have time to trade barbs with you... Move out of the way!" Courtney shouted.

"Ahhh, I see. You're in a hurry. Allow me to get out of your way, then... ...Just as soon as you defeat me! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha" he disappeared.

"You've proven to be worthy foes in the past, so I'm not going to make it easy

You'll have to come get me first. It'll be like a game of tag...with magic!" he said and warped everyone out of there…

* * *

**_At Lineland Road_**

The gang appeared back at Lineland Road and where astonished "Where are we?" Tippi asked, "Look! There!" Gwen pointed at Dimentio and began chasing him, with the rest of the team following suit.

They reached a rift, where Tippi used her powers and warped them out of them.

* * *

**_At a certain mansion_**

The next location was Merlee's Mansion, where they chased Dimentio upstairs.

They found another rift after passing the security system destroyed by Duncan and Tippi took them out of there.

* * *

**_At a location of the Bitlands_**

They reached the Tile Pool, where they backtracked to catch Dimentio. Tippi found another rift and left with the team.

* * *

**_At Outer Space_**

The next place was the little planet, where they managed to reach another rift after using the low gravity to their advantage.

Tippi knew what to do and warped them out.

* * *

**_At the prehistoric world_**

Land of Cragnons was the new destination and they appeared in near the place where Heather, Duncan and Bowser discovered one of the stone hints.

They went underground and found yet another rift. Tippi as always, took them out of there.

* * *

**_At the World of Nothing_**

King Sammer's Kingdom, or what it used to be, was the next place they reached. They simply kept walking on the blank world until they found another rift.

Tippi teleported them away.

* * *

**_At the Underwhere_**

One of the sections of the Underwhere Road was the next place, they managed to avoid the bony hands again and reached the seventh rift. The pixl quickly took them out of there.

* * *

**_At a mysterious place_**

The next place was… the Earth, where they ended up in a building, Heather and Alejandro quickly deduced this was a United Nations headquarter and the team snuck through it.

They found the eight rift when…

"Mario! Luigi! Canada's teens!" a certain tall nation smiled and hugged them all by surprise.

It was none other than Russia, "Ivan! I know it's been a while, but please put us down. We're chasing Dimentio" Mario said.

"Oh, you mean that funny-looking guy was one of the bad guys? No wonder why I wanted to strangle him when I saw him passing by a while ago.

* * *

**Confessional: Courtney**

"That was creepy…" she shivers

**End Confessional**

* * *

Ivan let them go, wished them luck and went off to tell the other countries what happened.

The team brushed this off and Tippi used the rift to take them out of there.

* * *

**_Back at Count Bleck's castle_**

They returned where the tag game began, with Dimentio waiting for them.

"Enjoying my game of tag?" he mocked them, the gang glared at him.

"Stop messing around and fight us!" Heather pointed at him.

"Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious.

I have been watching you. You are the only ones who can stand up to Count Bleck.

So...I have a favor to ask. Will you help me...destroy the count?" he left the team shocked.

"You want to betray the count?" Luigi asked in disbelief.

"He said he would destroy all worlds and create a new, perfect world in their place. But he was lying! He plans to obliterate every world, and then keep them all in ruin!" he exclaimed.

The crew gasped in unison.

"I have always known about his nefarious goal, but I could never hope to stop him on my own. I feigned loyalty to him as I searched for someone who could defeat him with me!

Well, you see... That is why... I rescued the princess and delinquent from certain brainwashing.

It's also why I executed you, so you could get to The Underwhere to fix the broken Pure Heart.

And why I freed a man and a goth to be reunited with his brother and her former rival respectively... Now do you see?" explained Dimentio.

"You've been helping us the whole time?" Tippi asked. "Ahhh, you've got me pegged. Now, how about you return the favor?

I'll give you the power you need to crush Count Bleck... Just fight by my side!" proposed Dimentio.

"After executing us and toying with just as our worlds are at the brink of destruction, NO!" Courtney yelled.

He tried to convince them to no avail.

"So you spit upon my offer? You have wasted my time. For that, your lives end" he coldly said.

"I think I'll start the green duo, the bossy girl and the ripped young man" he glanced at Luigi, Gwen, Courtney and Alejandro"

"You want us? Then come and get some!" the leader yelled and prepared her staff.

"If you think I'm a pushover, think again!" Luigi got into a fighting stance.

"We can't allow any of you wackos to do what they want with the worlds!" Gwen said and prepared her Needle Storm.

Alejandro sighed and approached Heather. He gave her a kiss, their second one.

"Mario, take her and go ahead. We've got this!" he pulled out his Ragnell Sword.

Heather, still confused and blushing was guided by Mario as they crossed the door.

"Ah ha ha. How tender. I just squeezed out a tear. Yes... Mario and Heather can run along.

And if they somehow manage to defeat Count Bleck on his own...all the better!" Dimentio chuckled.

"And so I strike, like an unseen dodgeball in an echoing gymnasium!" he vanished and the battle began.

Dimentio launched several magic blasts at the four but only one hit Alejandro.

"Alejandro, Aether him, Gwen and Luigi will follow!" Courtney yelled and shot some Explosive Flames at the harlequin.

The man did what told and Dimentio was sent to the ground with Alejandro's up special move and Gwen's side smash.

"Luigi, Green Missile!" the leader shouted. The younger brother nodded and fortunately it was a misfire.

Dimentio bounced across the room, where Courtney tried to grabbed him but instead Dimentio parried her and trapped her in a barrier.

She then electrocuted her until she exploded and lost a recaller.

The other three rushed him and Gwen pummeled him before throwing Dimentio down.

Courtney returned to the battle with a murderous glare. "Forget strategies, a straight up beat down is what he needs!" she yelled.

Despite using his clone techniques, the four showed him no mercy when Luigi, Gwen and Alejandro glowed the smash aura.

Courtney smirked "Finish him!" she told to the others.

Luigi unleashed his Final Smash: Poltergust G-00.

He activated his new ghost-hunting machine and sucked the real Dimentio and his two clones.

He then spat them, causing one of the clone to disappear.

* * *

**Confessional: Luigi**

"You may be wondering how I have this new version of the Poltergust.

Well, two weeks ago Professor E. Gadd paid me a visit and gave it to me to test it out as a weapon. He wanted this since he discovered some creepy hotel in the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom and wanted to use this thing once he goes to investigate it in person.

I don't know why but I have the feeling that he'll make me explore that place on his behalf…"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Gwen followed with her Final Smash: Sheikah Dance.

She intercepted the remaining foes in the air and proceed to strike them with quick hits and slashes from her knife. She finished with a strong slash and another clone vanished.

Dimentio landed on his feet, but unknown to him, Alejandro caught him by surprise with his Final Smash: Great Aether.

He trapped Dimentio with a sword swing and the two went midair.

Alejandro then mercilessly attacked him with several punches, kicks and sword slashed until finishing with a grounding swing.

"NOOOOO!

I... I cry uncle! Mercy! UNCLE, I SAY!" he said after the brutal three final smash combo.

The four approached him.

"Had enough, Dimentio?! It's obvious you underestimated us!" Courtney smugly said.

"I-I see that now... Your power is formidable...

Which is why I can't let you fall into Count Bleck's velvet-lined gloves..." Dimentio shook off the beating and trapped them and himself within a barrier.

"What are you doing?!" Gwen freaked out. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha. I have you now! Luigi! Gwen! Courtney! Alejandro!

We will all taste the agony of another execution...by magic!" Dimentio laughed maniacally and snapped his fingers.

"NOT AGAIN!" Courtney cried as the five were engulfed by explosions, with the heroes yelling in agonizing pain, again…

On the other side of the door, Mario and Heather were startled by the several sounds.

"Luigi! Courtney! Gwen! Alejandro!" Tippi yelled.

The two heroes tried to open the door but it was futile.

"No… No!" Heather cried.

"Luigi… I can't lose you or anyone again! First Peach and Bowser, now you!" Mario kneed to the ground and pounded his fist, with a tear sliding down his cheek.

Tippi, filled with sadness said "It hurts, but we need to keep going to stop the Count…"

"That's what they'd wanted" Mario sighed. He looked at Heather who had some tears in her eyes.

"Alejandro…" she whispered.

Mario patter her shoulder, she look at his teammate and friend and nodded.

The three crossed the corridor and continued their quest.

A frigid wind blew through the dim and drafty corridors of Castle Bleck.

Bowser, Owen, Izzy, Peach, Duncan, Noah...and even brave Luigi, Gwen, Courtney and Alejandro were gone. Mario and Heather were the only heroes left.

It was up to Mario and Heather to stop the dark prophecy. Every world hung in the balance.

What thrilling conclusion awaited our heroes?

Mario and Heather ran to the count's inner sanctum, their determination fluttering in the breeze...

* * *

**What did you think of that special guest cameo from Russia?**

**They're only two left now… They'll need to keep going, that's what they know.**

**The final battle is approaching, so stay tuned for it!**


	42. CH32: Hope's last standing

**The final battle is here! But first, let me reply to the most recent review.**

**Pikminfan: Well, on the bright side, Luigi got a new weapon for free.**

**It all ends here! Hope vs Despair! Which will be the stronger one?**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Tippi and Count Bleck, we'll fight until our bitter end!**

Heather, Mario and Tippi stopped for moment to catch their breath and think of the fallen.

"So, it's just us left now, isn't it? It reminds me of the time we first met..." Tippi mused.

"...I'm so sorry, Mario and Heather. I promised you that I would help you find your friends... And now... All of them are gone forever..." the pixl sighed.

The plumber shook his head "I don't think they're gone. I know that somewhere they're still alive" he hopefully says.

"Not that I care for them, but those guys are tougher to crack!" Heather smirked.

That made the pixl to look smile at them.

"Maybe you are right and they did somehow survive... They ARE heroes...

I'm going to believe in them... (And... I'm going to believe in HIM...most of all...)"

* * *

**Confessional: Mario**

"Haven't used this for a while. Anyways, I'm proud and happy that Heather has grown during this adventure!

As far as for her standards goes, but I know she grew up a bit!" he smiles.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The three looked at each other and began to explore the deepest part of Bleck's castle

Strangely, not many enemies were found, so the money they earned was only one hundred dollars, making a nice loot of five thousand dollars.

Mario, Heather and Tippi tirelessly made it to through the labyrinth corridors of Castle Bleck and a reached the final door.

Heather though of finally beating this freak and take her money, and secretly thought of avenging her team mates as well.

The moment they crossed the door, Tippi began to shiver.

"I feel something very, very powerful... ...Is it the Chaos Heart?" she wondered.

"All worlds will soon end. Come into grips for that now, for you cannot stop it. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle!" certain count exclaimed.

The three looked up and saw Count Bleck and Nastasia at top of some platforms.

"Count Bleck…" Mario and Heather whispered simultaneously.

"Why…? Do you really want to destroy everything?" Tippi sadly asked. "Why would you do this?!" Mario asked angrily. "How could you do that freak?!" Heather angrily asked as well.

"Count Bleck does not care about any world! They are all meaningless. Better that I destroy them! Better yet, I shall make it as if they never existed at all!" the man hissed.

"If the worlds have no meaning, was our meeting meaningless as well? Answer me, Blumiere!" Tippi demanded.

"You know the answer, dear Timpani... Count Bleck does not have to tell you... But the hour has grown too late. You should know that by now" the count covered his face with the hat.

"Blumiere…" Tippi mumbled.

"My love, Blumiere... Or rather, Count Bleck... The only way we can stop this is to defeat you... And that is exactly why Mario, Heather and I have come here... To stop this" the pixl said.

"Count Bleck is the deleter of worlds! The face of Despair! My fate is written in the Dark Prognosticus! Do not think for a moment that I will hesitate to strike you down. ALL NOW ENDS!" he yelled.

"Blumiere… My Blumiere…" Tippi whined.

"You will pay…" Mario entered a battle stance, "Enough of your creepy Despair! We'll crush you with our Hope!" Heather readied her whip.

"Leave me, Nastasia. I will deal with these three ALONE" Bleck commanded.

"But…" the girl said, "The count demands it! I will not say it again" he coldly said.

"…Yeah, right away count" she nodded in defeat and Count Bleck warped her out of there.

"Are you prepared, heroes? Our duel will be worthy of the last clash this world will ever see!" the man shouted.

Mario and Heather jumped to him, the final battle has begun.

Mario and Heather attacked Bleck with their up airs but the moves were nullified by a barrier made from the Chaos Heart.

They kept trying with their grabs, but only got shocked.

"How laughable! Is that all the heroism you can muster? Let me show you real power!" Bleck mocked them.

"Our attacks...aren't doing anything! He's being shielded by the Chaos Heart" Tippi couldn't believe it.

Mario and Heather readied for another try.

They tried several more assaults but none of them worked. "Mario, Heather, your attacks are just not working…" Tippi muttered.

"Bleck! I expected more from the heroes of prophecy" the man shook his head. He then extended his cape "And now, I will watch your lives end, and then your precious worlds and your stupid personified countries will end soon after!" he began to cast a giant black hole.

"Is this… the end?" Tippi mumbled.

"Are you giving up already?!" a female voice shouted, the three perked up their heads and turned around.

Every fallen hero approached them.

"Come on! Man up a little. You never give up this easy when you attack MY castle, Mario!" Bowser yelled.

"We would never let you get away with this, you awful count!" Owen said, "Yeah! You tell him Owen!" Luigi frowned.

"Guys!" Mario smiled, Heather just nodded and made a faint smile upon seeing her cast mates.

"You'll never win!" Gwen shouted.

"Man, giving us for dead with no proof? That's lame!" Duncan mocked him.

"This is where your plan ends, Count Bleck!" Peach glared at him.

"When we kick his ass, I'd say we make to do our chores!" Izzy laughed, "Yeah, no…" Noah deadpanned.

"Perfecto! Let's bring you shame and foil your plans!" Alejandro pulls out his sword.

The ten then explained how they survived their apparent demises.

Mario and Heather dropped their jaws, but smirked.

"When the nine and last three are united…" Bleck mused.

The twelve then glowed with amazing intensity.

The eight Pure Hearts then appeared and surrounded them. The magic objects then surrounded the count and shattered his barrier.

"My barrier… is gone?" he was astonished. "Nine heroes and twenty partners unite, their Hope burns firth light to shatter the walls of blight.' Just like Merlee said... Although the other seventeen partners are defending town as we speak…" Tippi said.

"So be it... says Count Bleck! But your precious worlds aren't safe until my last breath. Let us finally end this! Now, the TRUE battle begins... with Count Bleck!" the man yelled.

Everyone got to battle stances. The battle for the world resumed.

Mario and Heather used the platforms and stomped on Count Bleck with their down aerials.

Bleck dashed away but was grabbed by Noah, much to his surprise. The bookworm used his down throw and buried him to the ground.

"Luigi! You Super Jump Punch!" Courtney shouted. The younger brother nodded and landed a devastating move on the count.

Bleck was sent flying but got grounded again when Izzy performed her Izzy Bomb on top of him.

The count rolled to dodge the C4 Duncan planted and ambushed the delinquent with a black hole, as well trapping Mario too.

The two were submitted to a brutal pain and lost one recaller.

Peach and Gwen tried to ambush him, but he intercepted them with another black hole and the girls lost one as well.

Fortunately, Courtney and Noah managed to hit him with Explosive Flames and PK Fire respectively.

Bleck was sent to the air where Alejandro struck him with his Aether. Bowser grinned and attacked the count with his side smash the second Bleck landed on the ground.

Owen munched on him with his Chomp and spat him towards the four heroes who returned to the battle.

Duncan grabbed him and choked him a bit, following with an up throw. Peach continued the assault with her Peach Bomber and sent him towards Mario, who used his forward air and sent him to the ground again.

Gwen then struck him with her Burst Grenade. Bleck was severely damaged.

"Now! Take him down!" the leader yelled to Mario and Heather. They nodded and with a final kick to Bleck's face, the face of Despair bounced to the ground, defeated.

The Chaos Heart left him and he warped next to it.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"Check and mate, Count Bleck!" she grins.

**End Confessional**

* * *

The twelve approached him.

"Ex… Excellent" the count mumbled, with Nastasia appearing by his side. "Um… Count?" she asks.

"You have won... Now finish Count Bleck... Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear, and the prophecy will be undone…" he sighed.

"Why does it have to end like this?" Tippi sadly wondered. "Timpani... When you vanished, I searched long for you. I never gave up looking... I searched and searched... But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy... I wanted to destroy everything that had taken you away from me..." Bleck confessed.

Owen shed a tear of guilt.

"But I am here now… No one can keep us apart anymore… Don't you see?" Tippi replied.

"It's too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil... It must end. Just knowing that you are still alive... And knowing that the world you live in will continue... It gives me peace. I do not have long to live. You must end my game before The Void destroys all..." Bleck refused.

"But… we're finally together again…" the pixl sighed.

Nastasia turned around and gasped "Count, look out!" before a blocking an attack towards Bleck.

She felt to the ground, but she wasn't breathing.

"Na-Nastasia!" the man exclaimed, "Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him? What an adorably hopeless gesture" a familiar voice chuckled.

Dimentio appeared above the Chaos Heart. "I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!" he playfully says.

"Dimentio?! How are you alive?!" Courtney yelled.

Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it!

But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him. I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all the sweaty labor for me."

And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck!

If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping with evil plans, I owe you one" the harlequin laughs.

"What are you saying?!" Tippi demanded. "I'm saying that you have no use to me. So I'm ending your lives!" he replies.

"They're all yours, Mr. L. and Ms. G.!" he snaps his fingers.

Sprouts emerged from Luigi and Gwen's heads, brainwashing the two again.

"What's happening to us?!" both freaked out, "I AM MR. L!" Luigi yelled, "I AM MS. G.!" Gwen added.

"Not again!" Duncan yelled and tried to hold Gwen, with Bowser and Mario doing the same with Luigi.

"When did this happen?!" Noah asked, "When I sent Luigi, Gwen and the others here, I planted a seed in the first two's fertile soil of their subconscious..."

"And those seeds have sprouted spectacularly!" Dimentio answered.

"Mr. L... Ms. G… Run along now and get ready for your big entrance!" he commanded them.

The little psycho conjured a black hole and merged himself with the Chaos Heart, Luigi and Gwen.

From the black hole emerged a monstrous combination.

A giant creature with Luigi's head and cap, but with Gwen's hair under said cap.

"LUIGI! GWEN!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm Super Dimentio!" the creature yelled.

"No… Stop!" Count Bleck yelled but was in vain; Dimentio made him, Tippi and the still knocked out Nastasia vanish.

"So, shall we get started? Now I have all I need...to become the king of all worlds!" the creature said.

"Give our friends back!" Owen yelled and he along with the others lunged at the creature.

They gave him everything they got but to no avail, the Chaos Heart made the beast invincible.

"Ah ha ha ha. I am now invincible! There is nothing you can do!

And now it is time for the destruction to begin...

Let it begin with you, as you wallow in helplessness like upside-down turtles!

L&G-POWER!" Super Dimentio roared.

* * *

**_At Flopside_**

"The worlds tremble… has the end finally come…?" Merlon mumbled.

"…How unfortunate" Nolrem said, the town began to distortion slowly…

* * *

**_At Yold Town_**

The villager were freaking out as the Void teared apart their world…

* * *

**_At the land of Cragnons_**

Flint Cragley and his crew were filming the last moments of their world… And their lives…

* * *

**_At the Earth_**

One by one, the Countries began to fall to ground, lifeless. Only Denmark and Netherlands remained.

"Before we go… I want to say, I love…" the Dutch's words were cut as both collapsed to the ground and the world ended…

* * *

**_At Dimension D_**

"We have to do something! We have to save Mario and Heather and the others!" Tippi shouted to a still panting Bleck.

"We cannot. Without the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counter the Chaos Heart. All we can do is give up..." the count muttered.

"What are you SAYING?! You promised we would find happiness together! Was that all just a lie?!" Tippi wished she could slap him.

Count Bleck shook his head "It was no lie... But without the Pure Hearts, all worlds are doomed. What can we do?"

"Blumiere! Snap out of it! How can you think it would end here, after all we have suffered without each other?

We found each other again because we stayed alive... How can you admit defeat?! I will not! I will not give up! You promised we'd find happiness. You PROMISED!" the pixl shed some tears.

"That's right, Count!" Mimi said as she appeared along O'Chunks.

"My minions… How did you find us?" the man asked. "Gosh, I could follow your big smile anywhere, Count" Mimi playfully replied.

"Ah, she lies like a wee rug, this lass! Nastasia told us, Count! She said you'd come 'ere... Or... She said she FELT you'd be here...or somethin's along those lines.

Talk about goin' the extra mile! She even sacrificed 'erself teh save yeh! Lissen, Count, I promised me life as well, an' I'm not afraid teh live up teh it! So... Yeh gotta let us 'elp" O'Chunks barked.

"Yeah! I mean, there's no WAY Dimentio's getting away with this! He pulled a really dirty trick on you, but we'll always stick by your side!" Mimi frowned.

"My… My loyal minions…" the count smiled.

Suddenly, a flash surround the five. It was the Pure Hearts, with a renovated and stronger energy.

"What's this? Pure...Hearts?! But why?" Bleck widened his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Blumiere? Pure Hearts are the very feelings of our souls. As long as we feel love and hope, they live on!" Tippi said with happiness.

* * *

**_Back with the team_**

The gang had their clothed tarnished as they sustained an intense assault from the beast.

"Let's not waste any more time and finish this. Ciao!" Super Dimentio smirked.

A glow began to surround him. The Pure Hearts appeared.

"NO! The Pure Hearts?! I thought you wasted them with Bleck!" he couldn't believe it.

The Hearts shattered his barrier and… freed Luigi and Gwen from his control.

The team rushed and help them get up. "What happened?" Luigi muttered. "Where are we?" Gwen dizzily asked.

Nevertheless, Super Dimentio kept his appearance.

The heroes felt their energy and clothes restored as Tippi appeared.

"Now's our last chance… You must strike him now…!" the pixl roared.

"As long as we have Hope…" Mario said, "Nothing can stop us…" Heather got up. "And when we have our friends by our side…" Peach struggled to get up, "Any enemy shall fall to our feet!" Duncan glared at the beast. "Well said chumps..." Bowser smirked, "No meanie will get away with anything if we have something to say!" Owen shouted. "And even if we run out of power…" Courtney got up. "We'll never…" Luigi said, "Give up!" Gwen shouted. "We're gonna…" Izzy said, "Fight until…" Noah got up, "Our last breath!" Alejandro yelled, "That's what it means to be…"

"HEROES OF LIGHT!" all shouted as they got up.

"Let's go!" Mario and Heather yelled.

The rest let out a battle cry and began to run towards Super Dimentio, who started shooting lasers.

Peach and Alejandro ran on the lead, followed by the next pairs:

Luigi and Gwen.

Courtney and Noah

Duncan and Izzy

Bowser and Owen

Mario and Heather.

They got as close as they could get to Dimentio.

Mario and Heather tripped and almost fall ground but Bowser and Owen grabbed them.

The two big guys grinned at the heroes and tossed them, then rolled to the ground.

Duncan and Izzy jumped to the air just as Mario and Heather got past them and boosted the duo with a drop kick.

Courtney used her Explosive Flames on Mario to boost him more while Noah did the same to Heather with his PK Thunder.

Luigi and Gwen caught them with their hands and gave them another toss.

Peach and Alejandro stopped their run and gave them a last impulse by stretching their legs. Alejandro gave it to Mario while Peach to Heather.

The eight Pure Hearts formed a circle and showered them with energy. With the power of Light, Mario and Heather were directed towards Super Dimentio.

**Ultimate Attack: Beam of Hope**

The two were shot towards the head.

"Ugh-GAH?!" Dimentio shouted before his body disappeared and was left as a head.

He fell to the ground, "How did you do it...

How could I have lost with the power of Luigi, Gwen and the Chaos Heart...?

And the prophecy... Has it been undone?!" he whispered.

"I think your prophecy was wrong all along, amigo" Alejandro said. "Yeah, you believed in your prophecy, and we believed in kicking your ass!" Duncan smirked.

"Nothing is decided by fate… All things determine their destinies…

Goodbye Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure…" Tippi said.

"Urrrrrrk... Unngghhhh... You think this is the end? This isn't finished...

You can't...stop this now... You can't escape...

I've been saving one last surprise... Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Ciao!" Dimentio let out his last laughed before sinking into the ground in a series of explosions.

The Chaos Heart descended.

So it seems the end of all worlds is really upon us...

I thought the Chaos Heart would disappear if the person controlling it fell... Dimentio... must have left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling it. It won't last long...but it may be enough to ensure the end of every world...

There's only one thing left that we can do... This way!" Count Bleck conjured a giant door and everyone crossed it.

The door took them to the same altar where Peach and Bowser were forcefully married.

"Hey, this is where you guys got married!" Owen recalled, "Not helping, Owen" Heather said.

"Timpani, do you still love me?" Bleck asked. "Of course, Blumiere…" the pixl replied.

"Then you must come with me" the two reached the altar, where the Chaos Heart placed itself.

"What yer' doin'?" O'Chunks asked.

"We will use the Pure Hearts again this time, to banish the Chaos Heart. All we need is Hope and true Love, and that's something I am lucky enough to possess."

But... With the Chaos Heart gone, the Pure Hearts and those linked to them... They may cease to exist..." the count ominously said.

"But, we don't want you to go" Mimi pouted.

"I caused this, so I must pay the price. Still, Timpani, it pains to know that may cut your life short…" he sighed.

"Don't say another word. As long as I am with you, nothing else matters" she shakes her head.

"So many thing to say…" Bleck mumbled, "Only one thing matters to me now. I never had the chance to return your question... Blumiere... Do you still love me as well?" Tippi asked.

"Perhaps...my life would have been more carefree without you that is true. But I'm grateful it wasn't that way" Tippi said.

"I love you…" both of them said.

The Pure Hearts surrounded the Chaos Heart as everything was shaking.

"Are we too late?" Bowser asked.

"I hear something!" O'Chunks exclaimed. "You're right! Bells!" Mario said.

"How lovely, the bells are giving them their blessing!" Peach smiled.

The Void slowly disappeared, meaning every world destroyed was restored.

* * *

**_Somewhere unknown_**

"Timpani... Do you remember the promise we made to each other that day?

Will you come with me to that place now?"

"Blumiere... Of course... I will always be with you..."

* * *

**_Back with the Heroes_**

The twelve, Mimi and O'Chunks woke up on Flipside. "Look! Great leapin' bog monkeys! Nastasia, she draws breath once again, lads! Nastasia! 'EY! NASTASIA! Miracle o' miracles! GRA-GOOGLY-HEY-HOORAH!" O'Chunks chirped.

The blue-skinned girl got up with the help of Gwen and Izzy, "Um... I... I'm alive?" she asked.

"Guys, look at the sky!" Bridgette said as she and the rest of the cast arrived.

The team perked up their heads and saw the Void slowly fading.

"Yes. It is proof that the Prophecy of Destruction has not come to be. And all worlds have been saved...

The prophecy has lost its power... Thusly the world that was lost returns to normality."

You have done well, heroes. It is all thanks to you" Merlon said as he appeared.

"But, where's Tippi?" he wondered.

Mario explained him what happened.

"But...where is Tippi?"

I see... So she has gone...

Ah... This, too, must have been under the guidance of the Pure Hearts..." he downed his head.

"Both are gone. What could have happened to them?" Peach wondered. "Wherever they are, they're alive!" Mario chirped.

"Mario's right" Nastasia said.

"Um, no... They're alive. Yeah, they're finally united. They overcame time and fulfilled their old vows... Somewhere, the count...is living together with Tippi... in... Um... happiness.

And I... Yeah, I... WAAAAH! C-C-C-Count! NOOOOOOOO! I... I'm all alone! What am I to do now?!" she broke down.

"Ey now, me wee Nastasia... I'm believin' the count is still alive, too. An' if he is alive, lass, we wouldn't want to be shamin' 'im with blubberin'! So pull it together, 'ey?" O'Chunks grinned.

"He's right, Nassy! We still have each other! we can still build the count's world!" Mimi smiled.

Nastasia's cry slowed until she stopped, "Oh... O'Chunks... Mimi... Y-You're right. Yeah, i can't just sob like that forever. The count would never have approved.

We have to create the ideal world that, um, the count wished for in his heart... A world of love, not war. Yeah, let's all pencil tht in. An appointment...of Hope" she wiped her tears.

"To feel sadness is to live... but as long as you are alive, the future is a blank page.

And with that… Total Drama cast, allow me to present this!"

Merlon made fifty cases, each containing one million dollars appear. "These things appeared back at Flopside when the Void there vanished.

The teens dropped their jaws as they almost forgot about the deal.

"You've save your world… And for that here's your reward!" he smiled.

The cast began to celebrate.

"But before you can part with it… Let's have a party" the wizard said.

"PARTY!" Owen and Geoff shouted.

They began to head to the elevator.

"Heather…" Merlon said to the queen bee. The girl stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?" she asked. "I want to say that I'm proud of you. You managed to be a hero despite your past misdeeds and personality.

You were able to grow as a person, to be more considerate with others…" he said.

Heather didn't want to admit it, but he was right "Don't push it, old man" she frowned.

"He's right, Heather" Mario said as she approached her.

"You definitely were different when I met you. I must say I'm happy to consider you a friend" the plumber said.

Heather looked at him unamused but smiled. The two shared a high-five and the three went down to enjoy the party they deserved.

And so, the battle of Light vs Darkness, Hope vs Despair has finished.

The heroes prevailed and now, it's time to… PARTY!

* * *

**Take that Dimentio! **

**Tippi and Bleck sacrificed themselves to save the worlds and their love… **

**But I'm sure that wherever they are, they're finally together and happy.**

**Just a two-part epilogue and we're done!**

**Here on Super! Total! Drama!**


	43. EP1: Heroes' Homecoming

**Time to go back home for our teams! Prepare for the last guest nations!**

**But first, let's reply the most recent review.**

**Pikminfan: The clues for that are spreaded throughout the theme of this story. It's gonna be awesome and wacky that's for sure.**

**Now, let's-a go!**

* * *

**Epilogue Part 1: Heroes' Homecoming, they're what now?!**

Three days after the biggest party the TD cast ever attended, Merlon is ready to send everyone home.

The mushroom heroes were the first to be sent home.

"You can visit us anytime!" Mario smiled. "Duncan, sure it was fun to fight by your side" the princess giggles. "You're not half bad kiddo! Maybe you'll join my ranks someday!" Bowser grinned. "Take care, Gwen!" Luigi gave her thumbs up.

"Courtney, you were a great leader!" the four shouted.

"I'll consider that" Heather said, "You can always count on me, Princess!" Duncan smirked. "Maybe we can have a party instead of joining!" Owen suggested, "Thanks again for helping me, Luigi. You're a great friend!" Gwen smiled.

The former leader smiled sincerely to the rest of team, "Thanks for respecting my leadership!"

"I think it's time" Merlon said and he casted a spell to the mushroom heroes. One by one, they started to fade.

"Friends to the end, Heather!" those were Mario's last words before leaving Flipside.

The contestants then prepared to return to the Earth. Each of the twenty-five Total Drama contestants had their two million dollar cases on each hand.

"Before you go home, I have some important things to tell you:

You'll keep your Smash powers since the orbs are permanently infused into you; all of you now will be able to conjure in and out your weapons by thinking it.

I've calculated the coordinates where you'll be sent: Japan.

Speaking of which, the personification of Japan is already aware of your arrival and he along with China's are waiting to receive you"

The cast looked at each other surprised but agreed with that.

"Then, it's time…" the mage casted another spell and everyone warped out of there…

"Farewell, heroes. May your future shine with the Hope you represented against Despair" Merlon said and returned to his house.

* * *

**_At the Mushroom Kingdom_**

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser appeared on Bowser's castle.

"That was cool!" Luigi chirped. "Come on, let's-a go home!" Mario whistled. Peach nodded but was grabbed by Bowser.

"Hold it! You should stay here since you're now my wife!" he shouted.

The three looked at him annoyed. "Fine, that thing was a sham… Whatever, I need some rest after kicking Dimentio's butt anyways" he pouted.

Mario, Luigi and Peach chuckled and left the place.

"We really could use some vacations…" the ghost hunter said as they were making their way back home.

"You can say that again, bro" Mario said,

"Hmm, I think there's an island not so far from the kingdom. People say it's a tourist paradise with its historical sites and relics of an ancient civilization.

Once we get home, I'll investigate about it" Peach chirped.

The two brothers smiled at her and the three continued their way home…

* * *

**_At Earth_**

The heroes arrived at the front of Japan's house, the same place, where the Countries first made contact with Mario.

"Ow… That old man needs to work on his skills!" Heather groaned as they got up.

Turns out the gang ended up on top of each other after appearing in mid-air.

Two men then opened the door and looked at the cast.

"Welcome back, teenagers" a certain black-haired nation said.

"Let me guess, Japan?" Heather annoyingly asked.

"Correct, Heather. I hope you had a safe return" he says.

"All right! Let's take you guys to the UN aru!" China chirped. "Wait, China. We need to wait for Canadas's…" Japan was interrupted by his brother when he took out his cell phone.

"England! Now aru!" the Chinese said and the twenty-seven were warped out of there.

* * *

**_At Canada_**

The teens appeared at conference room, where all the nations were waiting for them.

The moment they appeared, several applauses covered the room as they Nations cheered for the heroes.

"Awesome job, dudes!" America shouted, "Well done, amigos!" Mexico grinned. "Ve~ Thanks for saving us!" Italy smiled, "Indeed, you proved to be heroes of great caliber!" Germany saluted them. "My! You're even cuter in personal. And adding that you're heroes…" France smiled seductively. "Stop that, frog. You're making them cringe!" England said.

"I'm so proud of you" Canada declared as he finally came face to face with the teens.

"Now, l want you to propose you something" Canada said as he asked everyone to take a seat…

**_3 hours later_**

"Protectors of Earth?!" the cast yelled. "Dudes, you just save the worlds! So protecting the world you just saved will be a piece of cake!" America grinned.

"You'll get paid 5,000 Canadian Dollars for every mission if you accept. And we'll also support you to achieve any goal in life you want!" Canada smiled.

"Everything!?" the cast shouted. The countries nodded in response.

"SOLD!" the competitors yelled. "Perfect" Mexico said. "Now I'll be permanently immortalized in history!" Blaineley shouted.

"Now, I name you, Earth's protectors!" England smiled as he pointed at the twenty-five heroes with his wand. "I still think America's badass hero squad was a better name…"America pouted, earning unamused looks from everyone.

"Ignoring America's comment, your parents are already aware of this and accepted" Germany said.

"Whenever this thing shines, it means you're needed… And you won't be alone, us countries will be by your side" Japan said as he handed necklaces with a Smash Bros logo as its jewel.

"You'll all be under the guidance of Courtney, who will command all missions aru" China said.

The C.I.T. widened her eyes, "We were told on how you commanded and set the strategies for this quest, that's why we thought you should be the leader of this team" Japan said.

Courtney felt joy and shed some tears, "I won't let you down!" she exclaims.

"One more thing, given your milestone of saving our world and Mario's, we think you deserve to be recognized as heroes by the public" Germany said.

"Huh?" Heather asked.

"We made sure the world knew about you saving the world. So you'll kinda be celebrities now!" America shouted.

"However, we did have to wipe their memories with a spell of mine to make sure the existence of us, countries and Mario's world is still kept a secret for security reasons" England declared.

"Now, without any further ado, let's…" Canada said when a door slammed.

"HOLD IT!" Chris Mclean said as he and Chef entered the room. Everyone dropped their jaws.

"How did they find us?!" Gwen shouted, "It was thanks to the albino dude! We followed him!" Chris grinned and glanced at Prussia.

"Bruder…" Germany muttered. "Vhat? I guess these two couldn't resist how awesome I am!" Prussia laughed.

"Anyways, this kids may not be competitors anymore, but they still signed contracts that will make them appear as guests for future seasons of Total Drama!" the host barks.

Russia stood in front of him, looking at him eerily, with Chef even trembling.

"I think we can make an agreement" Canada stepped in.

The host and the nation then talked about the new season of Total Drama and how it may involve the cast.

Chris delightfully accepted the agreements and allowed them to decide their future cameos.

With the teens back at the Earth and being named its protectors, a new era begins for the first generation of Total Drama and the Countries…

* * *

**Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser returned to their world and they decided to kick back for a while.**

**The TD heroes were named protectors of Earth?! And they get paid?! Wow, let's see how they'll adjust to this new "superhero" life from here on.**

**Just the second part and the story will be done! Stay tuned!**


	44. EP2: Two calls and an emergency!

**It's been a moth since the team saved their worlds, let's see how they're doing.**

* * *

**Epilogue Part 2: Two calls and an emergency!**

**_August 2018_**

One month has passed since Team Light saved the worlds from Despair.

Mario was at home packing his stuff while Luigi went to buy some groceries.

After so much investigation, Princess Peach discovered the place where they'll vacation: Pi'illo Island.

"Almost done!" Mario said as he only needed to prepare his coins for the trip.

During that month lapse, England visited the Mushroom Kingdom and provided Mario and co. with electronic devices enhanced with magic so they can communicate easily between dimensions.

Mario's laptop activated, it was a call from Japan.

He smiled and started the call. From the other side, Japan and Heather greeted him.

"Greetings, Mario" Japan said, "Hey there Mario" Heather smirked.

"Kiku! Heather! It's been a while!" Mario smiled.

"Indeed, my friend" Japan noted, "Now shut it because we have to tell you something cool!" Heather spat.

"As she said, we have big news to deliver you:

Heather, Duncan, Owen, Courtney and Gwen along with the other cast mates… Are now our world's protectors" the country declared.

Mario couldn't help but feel proud of his friends, "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!" he smiled.

"We're now millionaires and the loot we collected was divided between the five of us.

Better yet, these guys will support us with our dreams, which by the way, mine is to be queen of Europe." Heather smirked.

Mario chuckled, "It's good to hear that"

"How are you doing after saving the worlds?" Heather asked.

"Pretty good. Bowser hasn't kidnapped Peach yet and we're going to Pi'illo Island for a little R&R" the plumber said.

"Sounds delightful, Mario" Japan said.

"I hope you have a great time there, my friend. Heather and I will now have to rendezvous with the cast and the nations for some missions" Japan declared.

"You're not as annoying as I remember you" Heather smirked and the call ended.

"Somethings never change" Mario chuckled.

He then remembered something "Oh! That's right! I promised to talk with Pit before going to the island!"

Mario quickly started another video call. Since their worlds are part of the Smashverse, they can communicate without difficulty.

Once the call was received, certain angel with brown hair who can't fly smiled.

"Mario!" Pit shouted. "Hey there Pit, how are you doing?" the plumber asked.

"It's been kinda boring after Hades was defeated but every now and then, Viridi gives us some headaches although nothing to extreme.

And sometimes, Bayonetta visits Lady Palutena and me for a little chat.

How are things going for you, Mario?" the angel wondered.

"That's good to hear Pit.

As for me… let me tell you my recent adventure"

**_1 hour later_**

"You were EXECUTED?!" Pit widened his eyes. "Yeah, but I along Heather, Peach, Duncan, Bowser, Owen, Courtney, Luigi and Gwen, prevailed.

We saved our worlds from Despair and now the teens are working with my friends the countries to maintain peace at their world, Earth" Mario explained.

"So cool! You always manage to save the day, whether alone or with your team! Just like when we teamed up to stop the Ancient Minister!" Pit exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, good times…

Now Peach, Luigi and I are gonna visit an island for a little vacation, Pi'illo Island!" Mario said.

"Awesome dude! You and they deserve a little rest after saving the worlds!"

"Thanks Pit. Speaking of which, I still need to get my stuff ready since we'll go in two days.

It was good talking with you my friend!" Mario offered a fist bump to the monitor.

"Thanks! Well, see you around Mario!" Pit corresponded the fist-bump and ended the call.

"Well, time to finish my errands" Mario said as he turned off the laptop and went to pack his coins…

* * *

**_With Pit_**

"Man, it's so cool he earned a nice vacation!" Pit smiles.

He turned off the device when…

"Pit! You need to come here! We have an emergency!" the Goddess of Light requested by telepathy.

"I'm coming, Lady Palutena!" the angel shouted and ran to the Goddess.

"What could have happened?" those were Pit's thoughts as kept running.

But what is that emergency?

That's a story for another day.

**THE END**

* * *

**Mario's going to an island for a well-deserved vacation in two days! But what was with Pit and Palutena having an emergency?**

**And the second adventure, Super Total Drama has finished! **

**I want to thank my beta reader who helped me again with this story.**

**A special story is on its way!**

**Danganronpa: A new Hope (ft. Kid Icarus) is coming!**

**This one-shot will be a sequel/spin-off of the main adventures. **

**I'll be back on July 10****th**** after a break.**

**Young Smasher wishes you a nice day and peace out!**


End file.
